To Kill a Vampire
by Eleana128
Summary: He's a vampire, she's the slayer. It was never going to be pretty.
1. Leaving home

**Hey guys! Ok I must explain the idea of this fan better than the summary. Its a True Blood fan fic however it includes ideas taken from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There are no Buffy characters however the Watchers Council are in it and its the idea that there is one girl in all the world who is a slayer...Well I hope you get the idea and as you read it (please don't get put off by my rambling here) it will make sense if you don't get the idea now. **

**The first couple of chapters are a bit slow but it picks up I promise you. Needless to say I don't own any of the wonderfulness that is True Blood or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **

**Oh and I'm a Brit so if I say trousers, post or talk about tea to much you know why ;) **

**Happy Reading and let me know what you think!**

The rain came down hard outside my window. 6:55, five minutes before my alarm was set to wake me up but the cold and rain had got there first.

I sat up and looked round my room which was all boxed up ready for the move today. At last; 21 and finally moving out of the parents house, it was about time I moved somewhere warmer than Montana, so I chose Louisiana, thats the south, its pretty warm right? Plus I hear Louisiana has a pretty hight population of vampires.

I'm not one of those fang-bangers or V addicts you hear about, no I am something more than that, I am a slayer. I know, how lame does that sound? Like i'm part of a really bad heavy metal all girl bands. My job is to find vampires and to kill them, or so i've been told by some guy in a tweed suit, but I don't play it like that, I mean yeah sure i'll kill them, but only if they kill or harm other people who don't want it. According to this tweed guy, i'm part of a long line of slayers who have protected the world from the evils of vampires, or something like that; but the guy said I was born to kill them, and that I can't argue with; i'm wicked strong, totally fast and my senses are sharp as knives.

So i've decided to put my self to use in the town of Bon Temps. The town its self isn't that hot on vampires, but it was the cheapest and nearest accommodation I could get to the city. So this is me moving, starting up a life of my own. Its gonna be one hell of a ride. Oh and by the way, my name is Violet, but my friends call me V.

"Violet you're gonna be late for the plane."

"Alright, i'm coming!"

I ran down the stairs of my child hood house, my sister Em and my mother were waiting at the bottom.

"You got everything? Passport, all your papers?"

My mum was such a worrier, I could never tell her about the entire slaying thing, she would just break.

"Yeah, I got it all"

"V your taxi is here."

My sister, Emily, 17 years old, she's kept me from going insane. I feel bad leaving her alone with mum and dad, I know she can't wait to leave this crappy little town.

"Thanks sis. You take care of mum for me yeah? And keep an eye on that dad of ours too."  
Em smiled, she knew exactly what I meant – keep that dick away from alcohol. Em and I both hated our dad, he is apparently a recovered alcoholic, but every so often he'll come home drunk and smash the shit out of our house while mum would cower with Em and I in the bathroom, I used to prey he'd start on me, I could have made it look like an accident.

"You're father really did want to be here Violet, but you know how work gets."

"Mum, its fine, seriously. As long as I get to say goodbye to you and Em."

"You'll take care won't you? Why do you have to move so far away? You will call when you get there?"

The taxi hooted impatiently.

"Yeah mum course, as soon as I get there.

I made my way out to the taxi and got in. I waved goodbye to Em and mum, it was going to be a long time until I saw them again.


	2. Ducati 848

**Alas another slow chapter, but it is short and the next chapter is fun :) **

I got out the taxi in Bon Temps. Wow, this place was just like Valley County; a complete dump only warm. There was a large sign in lights saying 'Merlotte's' the same name of the guy I was looking for; Sam or something, anyway, he was renting me a small place and this diner looked like a good place to start looking for him.

The Diner wasn't that bad I guess, better than some of the ones i'd seen. A blonde haired waitress walked up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Well hi there! Table for one?"

"Oh no, sorry, i'm looking for someone. Err, Sam Merlotte."

The waitress looked at me suspiciously, she was concentrating on me way to hard.

"What do you want with Sam?"

"Well, i'm meant to be renting of him. I'm new, I just moved down from Montana."

This girl seemed way to interested in what I was saying.

"Erm, he is in the back. Follow me."

"Thanks."

Weird suspicious much? What was her deal?

"Sam its Sookie. There is someone here to see you."

Sookie? Weird name, not that Violet was that common. Weird personally too; she was giving me dagger eyes, like I had upset her in the last 2 minutes. Maybe they just didn't like new people in this town; great.

"Come on in."

I heard a deep voice from the other side of the door. I had my hand on the door knob about to twist when I felt another hand slap on top of mine. What the hell? Her hand lingered on mine way to long, it was a bit un normal.

"The door gets stuck some time, you got to really twist it."

"Thanks I guess."

Bullshit, I opened that door with ease. Was this chick a lesbian? Not that I had a problem with that but stalkers are annoying. I walked into the office, it was nice and plane, a guy sat in a wooden chair smiling at me.

"Hey. Can I help?"

I was completely thrown, for a second I had forgotten why I was even there.

"Oh yeah. I'm Violet De Core."

"Oh right yeah! Girl from Montana?"

"Thats me."

"I'm sorry, you're slightly early, I was going to try and meet you at the airport."

He got up and grabbed a set of keys out of his draw.

"Come with me, I'll show you your home. Sookie you good looking after this place for 10 minutes?"

Sookie was right by the door messing around with the Ice tea coolers pretending not to listen.

"Yeah i'll be fine."

Sam seemed an alright guy. He showed me round the neighbourhood and took me to the food store to get a couple of things. I asked him to drop me off at a garage; I seriously needed some form of transport, I did my motorbike license back in Montana but mum hated the idea of me riding around on a 'death trap' so I never got round to getting my own bike.

"Thanks Sam for everything today and for helping me get this bike."

"Oh its no problem Violet. Hey listen do you have a job or anything?"

"Oh no but its the first thing I am going to sort out when I get back, I don't want to fall behind on rent or anything."

"No I didn't mean it like that, its just i'm a waitress down at Merlotte's and if you were interested?"

"That would be kind of awesome actually Sam."

"Great! You ever bussed tables before?"

"Urm, my mum works in the diner near us. I have a ruff idea how to do it." I said that a little bit to mockingly, luckily he laughed.

"Thats great. Well i'll give you a trial. Why don't you come in tonight, get to know everybody and then tomorrow we can start that trial."

"Great. I'll see you tonight then."

"Absolutely. Oh and be careful on that bike."

Great, working in a diner. This is close to my idea of hell, i'm not a people person at all. But hey, money is money. The ride home was fun; it had been a while since I had got on a bike but it was..well..just like riding a bike. I got home and called my mum, the phone had barely rung before her worried voice answered; I also spoke to my sister, she was organising sending some of my stuff down, you know, the important things, like all the silver, stakes and swords I couldn't really get through flight customs.

I showered and got ready to go to Merlotte's; I just wore plain black leather trousers and a purple tank top, my blonde hair sat just above my shoulders in loose curls. I gave myself a quick look over in the mirror; not to bad I guess, though its not like there was going to be anyone to attract in this town I can only imagine. Just before I left I slipped a wooden stake into my boot, wherever I went I always took some form of weapon.

I had to admit, I wasn't thrilled about going to Merlotte's tonight, that girl Sookie didn't really inspire confidence. Guess i'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Vampires already?

**Yay! This is where the fun starts. Let me know what you think :) **

Walking into Merlotte's was the most painful experience of my life and I have been stabbed in the stomach with a silver stake. I don't know why the entire diner felt the need to plunge itself into silence; maybe its because they don't normally get new people or maybe it was the fact my midriff was on show exposing my pierced belly and tribal tattoo on my lower back, but hey, it was really warm and I don't like to sweat. Whatever it was you could have heard a pin drop in that diner that was near full of people. I slowly walked to the bar, eyes were following me and they weren't worried about me noticing. The girl behind the bar looked at me with one eye-brow raised.

"Hey. Can I have a bottle of bud please." I tried to say it in my most normal friendly voice possible which was difficult when all I wanted to do was turn around to the entire bar and ask them what the fuck they were looking at.

"I.D?"

Well what a bitch! Ok I know i'm only just 21 but I haven't been I.D'd since I was 18 and really, in this circumstance, was it necessary?

I smiled and went to get my I.D out my back pocket.

"Hey Tara, you don't need to I.D she is over 21."

Thank you Sam!

"How do you know her age?" The girl shot back at her boss rather accusingly.

"Coz she's my new tenant now give her a bud on the house and y'all can all go back to eatin your corn, leave the poor girl alone."

Its official, Sam is my new favourite person ever. I smiled at him gratefully and thanked the barmaid. Sam came over to the bar.

"Thanks a bunch Sam. I had no idea what I was going to do there."

"Don't mention it. Folk around here just aren't used to new faces is all, especially ones so eloquently dressed as you."

Sam laughed and I had to admit I found it quite funny.

"Yeah I haven't unpacked my cotton house dress yet." I mocked.

"Hey Sam!"

A guy came over, or more swaggered over. Ah man I hated guys like this, the ex high school joks who still weren't over themselves.

"Jason."

He even had a typical jok name.

"Well aren't you gonna introduce us to your pretty little friend here."

"Er, yeah. Violet this is Jason, Jason, Violet."

"Violet? Thats a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Oh sweet jesus, thats a sorry chat up line if ever I heard one.

"Nice to meet you Jason."

"Just moved in huh? Well you are welcome to come and sit over with me and the guys if you want?"

"Maybe later."

As bad as it sounds but I love shooting guys down, it was like a sport. Jason walked off disappointed.

"Here why don't you met everybody."

I smiled enthusiastically.

"This is Tara."

"Hey" I smiled. She looked at me suspiciously up and down.

"Hi."

"And this is Arlene."

A women with fiery red hair walked out of the kitchen she waved nervously at me.

"Back here in the kitchen is Terry and Lafayette."

"Ohhh eyyy! Girlfriend! Is this what all the silence was about?"

"Yeah its weird right? You'd think they would be used to seeing a girl's midriff around here."

I titled my head and look at the ripped top he was wearing that exposed his stomach. He smiled a devilish smile at me then extended a well manicured hand.

"Lafayette."

"Violet. You can call me V."

Lafayette cocked an eyebrow.

"Has that little nickname got anything to do with vampire blood?"

I turned around to see Sookie standing there, hands on her hips. I gotta give it to the girl, she had guts. I smiled.

"No. It has something to do with the fact that my name begins with V, but if it makes you uncomfortable you can always just call me Vi."

I didn't want to start making enemies in my new home the day I got here, thought I suspect that Sookie had already made the decision she didn't like me.

"And you've already met Sookie." Sam said awkwardly.

I smiled and took a big glug from the bottle, this was going to be fun.

An hour or so passed. I just sat at the bar smiling at all the people who were giving me glances. I also met some more people; Hoyt and his lovely mother, Hoyt seemed nice but his mother was a complete charmer telling me I should put more clothes on to avoid catching a cold. I walked back towards the kitchen to see Lafayette.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. You enjoying your first Merlotte experience?"

"I don't know, I think I have holes in the back of my top where peoples eyes have been burning through."

We both laughed as he pored two shot glasses of tequila.

"Cheers biatch."

I knocked back the shot in one and licked my lips. Lafayette laughed.

"A girl that can handle her drink no less!"

"Am I ticking all your boxes?"

"All but one obvious one."

"Not much I can do about that one."

We knocked back another couple of shots.

"So...V. Why on earth would you move to this dump?"

"Because its the closest cheapest place to the city and its a fuck load warmer than where I come from."

"Fancy the bit of the city night life then?"

"Something like that."

Truth is I didn't, I would be happy with the quiet life, but I have a job to do which means I go where the vampires go and vampire attacks in shreveport seemed to be on the rise.

I slammed down the third shot and as I did my body got all tense and my hairs stood on end; it wasn't the drink, it was something else, something was coming. Screams and sounds of struggle came from the restaurant, I looked over to Lafayette.

"You get that a lot?" I said causally.

He shook his head nervously not taking his eyes of the direction of the screams.

I let out a sigh, i'd only been here two minutes.

I walked towards the restaurant I could hear voices, I shut my eyes and tired to concentrate. I breathed in through my nose taking in the smell; Vampires, couldn't mistake there scent. there were two, no three of them judging by the fast foot movements.

"Is Bill around?" One of them said, it was a girl. Who the fuck is Bill?

"He's not here so you should go."

Oh! was that Sookie being all brave?

I guess I should step in before anyone gets hurt. I walked through the door, everyone in there looked at me, including the vampires.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" I said causally.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sookie whispered to me. I smiled.

I looked at the vampires, one scumy looking girl and 2 freakish looking guys, One of the guys, bald with some heavy ink work had a guy in a headlock. I walked slowly towards the door and flicked my hair so they could get a better smell of my scent. It worked; the three vampires all inhaled the bald vamp even let go of the guy. I smiled.

"Who are you?" The guy with long hair asked me.

"Why don't we go outside and talk about that?" I walked faster towards the door and opened it and looked back at them, they were obviously wary about following me but I knew they would, I knew they wouldn't be able to help themselves, not after smelling me.

They all started walking after me.

"No wait!" I heard Sookie cry out.

I walked into the parking lot towards the trees in normal pace and broke out into a normal paced run as I hit the trees. I didn't get far before the girl was standing in front of me with her hand around my neck.

"Enough games. Who are you?" she spat at me. Her two companions behind me.

I smiled.

"Where you going to hurt those people in the bar tonight?"

They laughed the bald guy answered.

"We were going to kill them."

"Good to know."

I wrapped my hand round the girls arm and threw her towards a tree which gave out a large crack. I ducked as the other two lunged towards me. I stood back and cracked their heads together before picking them both up and throwing them in the same direction as the girl. All three of them stood and looked at me, half scared half fucked off. I crouched down pulling the stake out my boot. God this was such a rush! I missed killing things. The three of them launched at me, I ducked the bald vampire, kicked back the girl and staked the long haired one, the girl came at me again and I thrusted the stake into her chest. I turned to see the bald one trying to crawl away from me. I walked towards him and kicked him down and put my foot on the side of his head, he started pleading.

"No wait, we weren't really gonna kill them."

"No of course you weren't, you were just going to kiss them all with your teeth." I put pressure on his head as he cried out trying to move my foot.

"Who are you?"

"More importantly, who were you and your friends?"

"What?"

"Your name and the names of your trashy friends."

He didn't give me an answer straight away so I put more weight on his head.

"Come on now, its not that hard, all I want is three names."

"Ah! Alright alright! I'm Liam, the other guy was Malcolm and the girl was Diane."

"Good. And now your bonus question; where can I find your area sheriff and what is his name?"

"Our Sheriff?"

I pushed down on his head.

"Ahh! Ok! His name is Eric, he owns a vampire club in Shreveport, he is normally there. Why do you want our names and our sheriff?"

"So when I go to your sheriff and tell him i've killed three vampires of his jurisdiction I can give him the names."

"Three vampires?"

Just then I pushed down with my foot and crushed his skull, the rest of his body exploded splattering my leather trousers in blood. Nice. I ran back to my bike and pulled out the small bottle of powder I had in the storage compartment and then ran back. I had no idea what this stuff was, the Council sent it to me when ever I called and asked for it; I knew the Council did experiments into ways of cleanly exposing vampires but I didn't look into it that much, I found it to friggin gross. I pored a small amount of powder on to each pile of vampire gloop then watched as it fizzled and hissed then there was no more vampire remains. Neat, yet somewhat creepy.

I got on my bike and glanced back at the diner, there was no way I was going back in there tonight; I was going to go to Shreveport to make myself known.

**Ohh you know what this means. Expect lots of Eric in the next chapter kids! Let me know what you think of Violet. **


	4. Fangtasia?

**Ok so next chapter! Thank you for your comments, makes me happy ^_^ **

I parked up a few streets away from the town centre, I probably should have asked the name of this vampire bar as I didn't particularly want to be walking up to people saying hey! I'm looking for a vampire bar! Know of any in the area? Thats when I heard a group of drunk guys across the road.

"You sure we are going in the right direction for this vamp bar?"

"Yeah I've been there before, its not to far from here."

Oh goody I can follow them. It wasn't that long before I could hear the bass of the music, I turned the corner and you gotta be kidding me! Fangtasia? Fang - tasia? Really? What kinda retard name was that? Jesus Christ this wasn't going to be fun. There was a female vampire standing at the door, she looked as thrilled to be there as I was. She didn't even look at me.

"I.D."

"I'm here to see Eric, sheriff of area 5."

That got her attention; she looked at me wicked suspiciously.

"There is blood on you and its not human or yours."

"Like I said, Eric, sheriff of area 5, I would like to see him."

"I'll escort you in."

"How kind of you." I tried to say in the politest voice possible, I was going for the whole polite intimidating thing, I hope thats what came across anyway. Oh my God, this place was hysterical; desperate fang-bangers everywhere and could you get more vampire stereotypical? All we needed was some of them wearing capes. She took me to a back room.

"Wait here."

I mockingly saluted her, which, for some reason she didn't find that cute. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. I homed into her voice and listened to her conversation over all the music, or at least I tired to understand there conversation, it was in a language I had no idea about, this made me more on guard. A few seconds later she walked out and left the door open not even looking at me.

"Come in." I heard a deep voice almost command me from inside the room.

I walked in and kicked the door behind me shut and put my hands on my hips. I looked at this Eric and damn! If he wasn't dead and a thing that I have been created to kill then wow i'd be all over that. He looked at me blankly sitting behind his desk, his hands intertwined.

"You must be Eric."

"I am, now will you mind telling me your name and who the fuck you are that you think you can walk into my area and into my bar and order to see me?"

I waited a while before I answered.

"Is it cool if I sit?" I pointed at the chair the closer side of the desk. He didn't say anything, he just tensed his jaw, which was answer enough for me. I pulled the chair out and sank into it.

"Thanks." I said cheerfully.

"My name is Violet."

"Violet what?"

"No. Just Violet."

I'm sure I heard a little growl.

"Ok why don't I just get to the point of why i'm here? Earlier tonight, I killed three vampires in your area; I believe their names were Liam, Malcolm and Diane. Now I just came by to tell you this so you didn't have to waste your money and time conducting a search for them when they are reported missing. And oh you won't be finding there bodies, or there gloop or whatever you want to call it. I know, I shouldn't have, but hey i'm a nice kinda person."

Ok maybe I put this a tad insensitively, but did he have to get his fangs out and stand up throwing his chair back all dramatically? I didn't move, didn't flinch I just sat looking at him getting furious, It was kinda amusing.

"You are under arrest." He spat at me.

"You wish." I laughed; it was funny the way he said it.

He pushed me against a wall with his hand around my neck.

"I don't know who you are, Violet, but i'm sure there will be plenty of time for me to find out while you are locked downstairs."

What I said next, probably not the best thing.

"Kinky!"

So I kinda deserved my head being smashed into the wall but it still made me a little cranky. However, Eric's face when I didn't loose consciousness, like a normal human being would do at this stage, was priceless. I yanked his hand away from my neck, twisted it round and with my other hand, punched him in the middle of his chest throwing him back over his desk. He recovered quickly and was back in front of me but I was quicker than him and I had pushed in onto his desk, pinned him down as I crouched over him, my hand at his neck. I smiled quite happy with my achievement, although I was faster and stronger than him, he posed more of a challenge than the last hundred vampires ever did.

"Ok, so listen up because I do not like to repeat myself. I do not fall under yours or the polices jurisdiction, in fact, the only jurisdiction that I do fall under is a long, long way from here so you can forget about them. Now i'm not going to kill you, or any other vampire in your club which by the way, Fangtasia? Really? One day you will have to talk me through the thought process of naming it that but anyway, the vampires I killed tonight I only killed because they posed a threat to human lives and thats how I work; they bite, attempt or touch a human against their wishes and I will kill them, you're lucky i'm so lenient. Do I make myself clear?"

I jumped off the desk, he stood up not to long after me.

"Your scent. Who are you?"

"I am Violet, the vampire slayer."

He started laughing, an alarming amount. I didn't normally get this reaction; I either got 'huh?' or scared and run away, but I never got laughing.

"No, thats impossible. Vampire slayer is just a myth, a scary story for vampires, i've been around for 1000 years and i've never come across one."

"Just because you haven't met them doesn't mean they don't exists. And you're right we are scary for vampires."

I couldn't help but grin like a crazy person, I must have looked insane.

"So you are saying that there is such a thing as a human being, stronger than vampires, whose sole creation is to hunt and kill vampires?"

"Yup."

"No, this is shit."

I picked up the iphone that was sitting on his desk and in one hand scrunched it like it was paper and let it drop back down to the desk. I then picked up the computer mouse and crushed that into almost dust in my hand.

"You want me to continue breaking your stuff?"

He twitched his jaw and turned to pick up his chair and sat down in it.

"So you have some strength."

"Strength? I also just kicked your ass, and I was holding back."

"You didn't kick anything and I was holding back."

"Oh really? Because me pinning you down on your own desk doesn't count as an ass kicking?"

"I was just about to throw you off me when you got up"

That sounded a tad defensive and desperate, also really funny.

"Oh sure." I said sarcastically.

I gave a slight laugh and closed my eyes for a second to re focus myself.

"Anyway. I just came to stop by to let you know that there is a slayer in town, who doesn't give second chances and has no problem killing vampires who attack innocent people."

"What about the people who liked being attacked?"

"Oh what people who like being bitten? Christ, go nuts, whatever floats their boat and if having your neck sucked off by a dead thing is what does it for them..."

I made a face like I had just bitten into a lemon.

"However even if it is a vampire groupie getting bitten and they don't want it I will kill the vampire doing it. I also don't agree with vampire blood dealing and taking, if I find it going on I will put a stop to it."

"That is part of my job."

"Well you're not very good at it; the amount of people doing V has gone up an alarming amount in Shreveport."

I'm sure I heard another growl at this point.

"You're not very nice about vampires."

I smirked.

"Hello? The key is in the Slayer? Besides, i've never met a vampire who doesn't want to kill and eat me."

"Well have you smelt you? You are mouthwatering."

"Ew. Creepy and gross."

I now felt even more uncomfortable that I did 10 seconds ago, if that were possible. A few seconds past.

"Ok, i'm going to leave now."

I turned towards the door.

"Wait. What if I want to contact you?"

What? Why would he want to contact me?

"You don't. Why would you have the need to?"

"I don't know, maybe one of my people goes missing, I might want to check if you've killed them."

"How about this, i'll come to you every month and tell you the body count."

"I suppose this is acceptable."  
I was just about to open the door when I turned to face him.

"Do I need to say that if you try and kill me I will have your fangs out faster than you can say earrings?"

He didn't say anything unsurprisingly. I smiled and opened the door and began walking out.

"You owe me a new phone."

I heard him shout just as I shut the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

Eric p.o.v.

A vampire slayer? As much as I didn't want to believe her a part of me did. I had only briefly come across the term when I was with Godric, he seemed to believe in their existence but I was more skeptical about the idea of a human girl stronger than vampires. I sat at my desk trying to think of what to do when Pam came barging in.

"Who the hell was she?"

"Potentially a lot of trouble in the form of a vampire slayer?"

"A what?"

Pam looked utterly confused. I guessed not many people had heard of them and many of the ones that did like me didn't believe. I'm not to sure I do now.

"Pam I need you to take care of everything for the rest of tonight and tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"To Dallas, I believe Godric has knowledge of the slayer and I want to know what I am going up against and more importantly, how to kill it. I will be back in two nights.

"Eric what if she comes back?"

"She won't."

**Yay Godric! Difficult chapter to write so I hope it was ok,i wanted their first meet to be good so let me know what you think! **


	5. Godric's Library

**Happy Christmas my darlings! **

Violet p.o.v

I slept surprising well for my first time in a new place, especially after the day I had just had; I had been in the town two minutes and I was already killing vampires. Was this a good thing? Oh shit, Merlotte's, how was I going to explain taking out 3 vampires into the woods on my own? Some one started hammering at my door, like seriously hammering, who the hell? I walked out my bedroom still in my short shorts and vest and opened the door.

"Sam?"

He was probably checking up on me after last night. He looked worried. Bless him.

"What the fuck Violet!"

I couldn't help but to look confused.

"Morning to you too."

"You just took off last night! With three vampires in your stead, now I don't know what kind of shit you are into but not here! Not in this town."

I was slightly startled, was he implying I was a fang-banger?

"Erm, I don't quite know what you are getting at, well I think I do but I hope its not what I think but its not what you think."

What? Ok I didn't understand that sentence and I said it, Sam's confused face mirrored mine.

"What I mean is that its not what you think."

"Then what the hell happened last night? I spent ages trying to find you but you were nowhere."

"Yeah I spoke to the vampires and got them to leave."

I sound so unconvincing it hurts.

"Really? How?"

"I told them... that the town had recently had an out break in hep D"

"Hep D...an outbreak" He repeated unconvinced.

"uhuh. Hepatitis D, I read once that it can make vampires feel ill and so I told them that it was not worth the risk. They were pissed off but they left. And you know how some towns can be; everyones sleeping with everyone, not that I think this town is or anything but, you know, I got the vampires to leave."

"Then where were you the rest of the night."

"In all honesty sam I was a little shaken up so I just came straight home to bed."

"I came knocking on your door, twice last night."

"I took some night nurse before I went to sleep, it knocked me right out."

Sam looked annoyed, but almost like he was buying it!

"Don't do that ever again you understand?"

This really was quite sweet, Sam seemed to genuinely be concerned about me. I felt kinda bad lying to him, but it was for his own protection.

"I promise I will never do it again."

A few awkward moments past, I don't know why they were so awkward, but they were. And then I realised Sam wasn't looking at my face; I glanced down at the rest of my body, great! I was still in what can only loosely be called pyjamas. I quickly clapped my hands over my torso and smiled awkwardly. Sam's face went bright red and he coughed weirdly. Thankfully he moved onto a new topic.

"So you gonna come work for me at Merlotte's?"

"Erm, yeah, that would be pretty good."

"So you weren't scared off by last night."

"No, it was good."

"Great then, see you tonight?"

"Actually Sam, I don't want to be pickie and all seeing as you are giving me a job, but is there any chance I could work during the day?"

"Yeah sure, I guess so."

"Great. So should I come in today?"

"How about an hour? Is that enough time?"

"Thats great. See you then."

Dallas.

Godric was obviously suspicious about me. About 600 years ago the Slayer came up in topic; Godric was talking to another vampire much like Godric's years and he was talking about narrowly escaping the stake of a slayer, I made it very clear that I thought he was either lying or exaggerating a run in with a hunter, but I laughed when Godric said he had done a study into them.

I walked into Godric's library the next night. He sat behind his desk flicking through pages of an old looking book.

"Good evening my child."

"Good evening Godric. I was wondering if you could tell me about your encounter with the slayer?"

Godric gave me a little lopsided smile.

"It was just 78 years before I turned you. I came across her in England, near what is now Portsmouth; it was a large shipping bay and I was on my way out of Britain towards Germany."

"And?"

"And there she was; she was fighting a vampire down an ally, the way she moved, I had never seen anything like it, still haven't. She was fast and strong but it was more her technique and her attention to detail; she didn't fight, she danced."

"How did you escape?"

"I ran. I was hiding round the corner, i'm sure she must have known I was there, but as soon as I saw her stake the vampire I shot out of ally and onto my ship, I was scared of her, and i'm not going to pretend that I wasn't."

The way Godric was talking, it was like he was mesmerised by the slayer, quite honestly though she didn't seem all 'that.' to me.

"So"

I took me a while to realise Godric was talking to me.

"What?"

"Why the sudden interest in slayers."

I can't lie to my maker, its just something I could never do.

"This women came to me yesterday claiming she killed 3 vampires in my area, one of whom, isn't exactly young. She claimed to be a vampire slayer and when I tired to physically confront her..."

I can't say it, I can't admit it...shit.

"...She took me down."

Godric didn't say anything at first, he just looked worried.

"So a slayer walked into your office and told you she had killed vampires?"

I then explained the conversation I had with her and how she fought.

"But come on Godric. A vampire slayer? They can't be real."

"I'm afraid they are my child. And if this women is what she says she is..."

"I highly doubt that she is. I bet she is just some hunter juiced up on V having a laugh."

"How did she smell?"

Bizarre question I thought at first to be asking, but then, I remember how she did smell.

"It was the best damn smell I had ever smelt. I had to stop myself from trying to attack her. I wanted to bite her and I wanted to taste her, more than any other creature in the world."

"She is a slayer."

"What?"

"Slayers scent is like a drug for vampires. Or more its a useful tool for slayers when it comes to fighting young vampires; her scent drives forward the vampire to attack blindly without thinking which makes it easier for the slayer. Older vampires are more able to control it. What you just described is very similar to the description I have in my book."

"Great, so what do I do?"

"Whatever she tells you."

I raised my eye-brows in surprise.

"You are joking right?"

"No i'm serious Eric. The slayer posses a threat to you. You are fortunate, from what I have gathered about slayers, they are not normally this merciful; they just find vampires and kill them. This one is different."

A couple of minutes passed before I spoke again.

"I must return, I have left Pam in charge."

"Very well. Do let me know how things go."

I left Dallas as soon as I could, I needed to work out what the hell I was going to do.

**Yay Godric. Hope you all had wonderful Christmases and got pretty things :) **


	6. The unexpected

**As it is Christmas I have uploaded another chapter. Happy reading! **

Violet p.o.v.

Oh my effing God; I never realised just how much I hated waitressing. Five and a half hours of fake smiles and serving corn to old people who can't even chew the damn stuff properly, and I didn't even do an entire shift. I collapsed onto the sofa and planted my face into a cushion, I could have happily stayed there the rest of the day and night and forever but no we couldn't have that could we? I hadn't been on the sofa thirty seconds when I heard a knock on my door. I dragged myself to open the door and of all the people I expected to see Sookie Stackhouse was not high up on that list, yet there she was, wearing a cute little blue sun dress and a scarily bright chipper look on her face.

"Well hey there!" She beamed at me.

"Urm, Sookie, hi, didn't expect to see you here, at my door."

"I know, I realise we sort of got off on a bad foot and I wanted to set things right and extend a welcoming hand to you."

...Is she about to try and sell me a bible?

"Gee, thats awful nice of you."

I smiled kinda awkward, not on purpose but I was tired and genuinely kinda taken back by this whole thing. I wonder what she wants. It didn't help that she just stood there smiling like a crazy person at me.

"...So...Oh, shit were are my manners would you like to come in?"

Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"I'd love to but i'm afraid I can't..."

Yes!

"...I actually stop by to see if you wanted to go for a drink tonight at Merlotte's."

Ah crap, I really wanted to patrol in Shreveport tonight but I really didn't want to upset Sookie, I have enough super natural enemies I really didn't want normal peoples ones. Guess I will just have to patrol late.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great! That means you can meet my boyfriend, Bill."

I bet he is some bible bashing guitar playing praise his light guy.

"Great."

"8ish at Merlotte's. See you then!"

"Yeah. Merlotte's."

I watched as Sookie skipped merrily down my path and into her car. I can't believe I just agreed to go have drinks with Sookie Stackhouse and her boyfriend, who I image is just like her; annoying. I still had 3 hours before I needed to meet Sookie and to me this spelt out a long hot bath in preparation for tonight.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -

I got to Merlotte's at quarter past 8. Shit, late, well thats what you get for falling asleep in the bath. I imagine Sookie isn't the sort of person who takes well to people arriving late. I was wearing pale washed out denim jeans a dark green tank top and cowboy boots, nothing outlandish but yet people still looked at me when I walked in.

"Violet!"

I heard Sookies voice call out cheerfully. She was standing next to a table that had a pitcher of bud and two glasses on it and she was alone, guess boyfriend Bill wasn't here yet.

"Hey."

I sat down on one of the three chairs.

"Sorry i'm late."

"Its ok. Bill is running late also, he will be here soon. Beer?"

She pored out two glasses of bud but there wasn't a third glass; I guess this means boyfriend doesn't drink, what a wet towel.

"Cheers."

I did a pretty good impression of happy and glad to be here. Although there was something about Sookie's grin that was off putting, I have got pretty good at reading people over the years and right now, it was like Sookie was waiting for something to happen; she was sitting on the edge of her seat buzzing. I half smiled.

"You not working tonight?"

"Oh no, its my night off."

"So you decide to spent it in the place you work? This town needs more options, but I guess you can just go down to Shreveport for nights out."

"Shreveport isn't the most desirable places to go, especially late at night."

My God Shreveport sounds like a good place for me to be right now.

"Why not?"

Just as I asked the question, the hairs on my arm stood up, I could feel a vampires presence somewhere near.

"Oh look! Bill just arrived."

I turned and looked over to the door and, no, hell no, you have got to be joking! Bill, what I thought to be bible bashing praise his light guy was actually a vampire? Sookie is dating a vampire? Sookie Stackhouse and a vampire. Sookies a fang-banger?

This explains why she was all super buzzy; Sam must have told her what I said happened with the other vampires. Oh man! Why does my brain not work? Bill! When those vampires came to Merlotte's the women asked if Bill was around. Bill being Sookie's Boyfriend, she must not believe what I said and probably told Bill, he obviously knew these three vampires and thinks that they probably wouldn't buy the hep D story. Crap.

He walked up to the table and sat down, he was staring at me the entire time while I just grinned like an idiot because I wasn't going to give them a damn thing, i'm a normal girl who just moved here. A normal girl who just smells irresistible to vampires. I'll go for a handshake, they won't be expecting that, it will really fuck em' up. I extended my hand.

"Hey. You must be Bill. I'm Violet."

Shocked didn't quite cover it, and not just Bill but Sookie looked about the same. What did they expect me to do?

"Its a pleasure to meet you."

He didn't sound to sure. I smiled, quite genuinely actually; I was finding the situation rather amusing.

"Like wise. Hey let me get you a drink, Sookie got me one."

"I'll have a bottle of true blood O negative."

I just acted like he ordered a bud or something normal like that. Sookie's eyebrows furrowed together. I really didn't understand what they expected.

"Ok. Hey Tara! Can you grab me a bottle of O negative true blood? Thanks."

I turned towards Sookie and Bill and smiled.

"So really warm weather we have been having lately, is it normal for this time of year?"

We spoke for the next hour about the most normal mundane things; the weather, TV, sports, although I could tell that he found it constant hard work to think about not biting me, which always makes things slightly awkward.

"Well its been real nice talking to you guys but I really should be heading off now."

They both eyed me suspiciously.

"Thats a shame. Got somewhere you need to be?"

"Yeah, i'm meeting one of my old friends in Shreveport, she moved down here years ago with her family, I promised we'd get together and go out for a drink."

Bill kinda smirked; maybe he could see through my shit lies but I knew he wasn't going to pull me up on it. He sensed I was different, maybe even a danger and wasn't about to cause a public scene. I hope.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow, Sookie. I clock on at 11."

"Yeah sure. See you then."

"It was nice to meet you Bill."

Bill gazed at me for a few moments unsure of what to say.

"Bill!" Sookie hissed.

"Oh erm, like wise." He said it as if he had just come out of a daze. I hope this means that he has no idea who or what I am and hopefully wasn't up for trying to find out. Sookie smiled at me and waved till I left the bar. As soon as I was out of view I exhaled a large breath and shut my eyes. That was really intense. I didn't want this kind of complication at home, I wanted Merlotte's to be where I felt like a normal girl with a normal waitressing job not somewhere where a vampire and his strange waitress girlfriend made studies of me.

I drove home on my bike and left it in the drive; I had decided I was going to run to Shreveport; I loved running, it made me feel free, the cool wind lashing against my skin and dancing in my hair, it made my mind go blank, calm and peaceful, something I really didn't get enough of. Sometimes I hated my job, but right now, running through the trees at an amazingly fast speed, I loved it.

**Let me know what you think guys :) **


	7. Conversations with dead people

**I hope everybody has a great New Years Eve! Party hard people. **

**Just a little note, I don't own True Blood or Buffy. **

**Happy reading!**

It was a month to the day since my first meeting with Eric and today I was going to walk back into that hole of a bar and give him the body count which was a total of fifteen vampires and two humans dealing V. Sookie was continuing her polite charade but it wasn't all that bad, recently we would actually have genuine nice conversations almost like we were friends, then she'd remember she hated me and would scamper off and kick herself for being genuinely nice to me and not that fake scary nice she normally is. I saw Bill a few times, but working the day I was normally gone by the time he got to Merlotte's.

I was finishing my make-up in my bathroom, my blonde hair was dead straight today and I was wearing a pair of navy pvc trousers and a white lace string top. I went into my living room and open the huge chest that my sister had sent me 3 weeks ago, it was full of silver stakes, swords, wooden stakes, a cross-bow, arrows and a sweet pair of silver sai that were a 21st birthday present from Em, they are so beautiful, i've never used them, I don't like the idea of getting blood on them, they are to pretty. My sister had also put a long thin beautiful silver chain necklace, it was beautiful, she told me it was for protection and good luck. I really miss Em. I wrapped it round my neck a few times and then pulled a small vile of the vampire powder (I need to think of a cool name for it) and slipped it into the side of my bra; sometimes I wished I wore more clothes for pocket reason but then it was so much easier to move in this.

I checked myself in the mirror before I left my home with a definite spring in my step, which is weird because why was I feeling chipper and happy when I was going somewhere which I defiantly didn't like, because I don't like it and I don't like Eric...Right? Ah man! Of course I don't like Eric, he is dead and a complete and utter asshole. I started to run to Fangtasia, letting the air fill my mind.

I arrived in Shreveport down a dark ally where people wouldn't see me. I looked down; my boots were a little muddy at where I had been running through the woods, I scraped them along the floor trying to get some of the mud off and I put my hands up to my hair, I felt around, it felt like my hair had grown to twice the size; good and wind swept. I ran my fingers through it trying to tame it. I gave up on my hair after a few minutes hoping it would just look like big hair and that was in right? I got to Fangtasia and it was just how I remembered it; the outside was buzzing with tourists and a few vampires, and then I saw that vampire that took me to Eric last time outside people again. I walked up to her, her head snapped up as the wind blew my scent in her direction.

I smiled as she looked me up and down.

"Eric has been waiting for you quite some time now. He thought you'd show up earlier, consequently he is now grumpy and has been snapping at me asking if you are here yet for some time now."

This news made me happy. I loved how I wasn't even there yet and I had annoyed him. It was cringing how sarcastic I was being. I completely over exaggerated sighing.

"Eric is just going to have to learn to never try and predict my movements; he will always be wrong. But I am sorry it has taken it out on you; what a bastard."

I grinned at her. I had no idea why I was being nice to her but she gave a small smile back.

"He is inside. Go ahead."

"You not going to show me in?"

"I'm sure you can find your way in."

I started walking in when I spun around.

"Whats your name?"

I asked her like I was asking her directions or something like that. Once again I had no idea why I wanted to know her name, I guess if I am going to be coming here once a month I...no I can't justify it really, I just wanted to know.

"Pam." Her voice was slightly surprised.

I just nodded my head and turned and went inside.

This place set my skin on edge. I looked around in the mist of gross vampire cliché, I had caught the attention of a lot of vampires and humans. A male vampire was suddenly standing next to me, he had short blonde hair was really tall and well built, his nostrils flared and his body shook as he tired to control himself.

"I'm Jake. You're really beautiful has anybody ever told you that."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud; he must have mistaken me for someone who enjoys having my blood sucked. I so wanted to kick his ass across the room but I didn't want to draw anymore attention to me than there already was, and that was a lot.

"I don't think so."

I shook my head and continued to scan the club. Thats when he took my hand and brought it towards his lips. I don't care if he was only trying to kiss it, because, ew, he is dead and i'd said no and I hate people that don't understand what 'no' means. I discreetly grabbed his wrist and twisted it round hearing it crunch. His face crumpled in pain, it was kinda funny as I was putting no effort into this what so ever.

"I said no. Ok?"

He nodded quickly. I twisted his wrist a little more.

"ouch, ok, ok, i'm sorry."

I let go and he scampered of as quickly as he came. I smirked. Everyone was still looking at me but they were trying to be more discreet about it now.

I looked round and saw Eric. He was sitting on a throne, a friggin throne, how pretentious. His fingers were intertwined and gently brushing his lips. People who were not looking at me were looking at him, there were even people congregating at his feet. I walked over confidently, it was more like a strut. I smiled, hopefully a threatening smile.

"Eric. I heard you've been waiting a while for me."

He shrugged trying not to seem bothered.

"I've been keeping myself busy."

He gave me a mensing grin and his eyes dropped to the two girls in, well not much, at his feet. I cocked an eyebrow. Ew gross.

"Is there somewhere we can go and talk in private?"

"Straight to work? Would you not like a drink first."

He was smirking all the time; it was slightly annoying.

"No thank you."

"Mind if I have one?"

His fangs slid out and his mouth widened into a smile; he was trying to play with me, to see how far he could push me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards his office. I really hoped it was his office and not a broom cupboard. Yay, it was his office, I left the door open and he came through it shortly after me, he stood close behind me, his face inches from the back of my neck. I stopped walking and he inhaled deep my scent as if it was some sort of drug, but I guess for them it kinda was. It made me feel uncomfortable but yet it was strangely a turn on. What? No! Not a turn on, it was gross and he is dead.

I quickly sat down on the chair and hooked my leg over the arm rest. He sat in his chair and intertwined his fingers making a study of me. I smiled.

"So i've been told you've been anticipating my visit. If i'd know how anxious you were I would have come even later."

I smiled sweetly.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"For starters we didn't specify a time, only a date and I've been busy."

"So I hear."

I raised my eye-brows in surprise. Had he been keeping tabs on me? How did I not realise this?

He laughed.

"Surly you didn't think I was just going to let you run around in my town unattended."

How dare he! Who does he think he is? My jaw tensed.

"Lets not make this meeting longer than it has to be. fifteen vampires in total, nine male six female and there were two male humans dealing V on the streets, not to far from here actually; you should be more careful."

"What did you do with them?"

"Took them to the police station and alerted the proper authorities, its not in the job description to punish humans, no matter how disgusting they are."

"And the vampires you killed?"

"All were posing immediate threats to humans, or had openly attacked me."

I stood up from the chair and began to walk towards the door.

"And I believe that concludes our business, see you next month."

"Why don't you stay a while? Have a drink?"

I turned and looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't think thats such a great idea."

"Don't you think we should try and get to know each other?"

"Not really, no."

"We'll i've been getting to know you, or well your legacy precisely."

My mouth twitched up into a smile for a mili second. Last month he was laughing saying slayers were a myth and now he has been researching into slayers, I must have made quite an impression last time. Eric opened a draw and pulled out a large leather bound book which I recognised all to well as 'A Watcher's Child' I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"So you've been reading the dullest book in the entire of book history."

"Actually i've found it rather interesting."

I raised my eye-brows.

"Really? Have you got to chapter 2 yet? Descriptions of the intimate runnings of the Watchers council. Chapter 3: How to Iron your tweed."

Eric looked confused and started turning the pages.

"Its a joke Eric, I was being sarcastic, there isn't really a chapter on tweed. If you ever meet a watcher they will be guaranteed to be wearing tweed; they are from England and thats all they seem to wear so, yeah urm..."

My voice trailed off. Did I really just try and make a joke? Eric looked at me confused. Crap, move on from that bad joke with speed.

"If you want to read a good book on though 'Slayers: A History of the Legend' That goes through some of the best individual slayers of history and even has some extracts from Watchers diaries, God I dread to think what mine are like."

Eric tilled his head to one side.

"Watchers diaries?"

"You know, journals, stuff watchers have written documenting the slayers life and progress."

Eric looked interested.

"But if you've read 'A Watchers Child' you would have know that."

I looked at him suspiciously and then smiled.

"You haven't read past the first chapter have you?"

"God no. It was the most boring book, in what was it? Book history?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Should you really be encouraging me to read up on you? The more I understand the slayer the better chance I will have at killing her."

Eric said this in a sarcastic yet, still kinda serious way. I just shrugged, I knew Eric wasn't going to try and kill me.

"You wouldn't have a chance, i'd beat your ass like I did last month."

"I told you I was holding back." He retorted quickly.

I smirked.

"Sure."

A few moments past.

"I better go."

"Yeah you need to get back to, where did you say you lived again?"

He smiled playfully.

"I didn't."

I opened the door of his office.

"By the way I like your new phone."

I smiled and walked out the club, people were watching me as I leave. I saw Pam at the entrance.

"Till next month Pam."

I launched off into the night happy with the way things were turning out. They better stay that way. Oh christ i've just jinxed myself haven't I?

**OR HAS SHE? Yeah, I can tell you now, she has. Let me know what you think! Till the new year my lovelies! **


	8. caught of guard

A month later.

This month had been relatively quiet for slaying. I think after Fangtasia people had found out who I was and were starting to behave, hopefully, that or they are being really sneaky in which case I need to work harder; lame. I was wearing denim daisy dukes, a white tank top and a my cowboy boots, I still hadn't got round to buying any cotton dresses yet.

I had decided to run to Shreveport again, I hardly ever took my bike, it was so hot even at night and it seemed a shame to waste it. I got to Shreveport earlier than last month, thought i'd give Eric a little variation in my arrivals. I stopped running down the same little ally way as last time, it seemed a good place where nobody would see me. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked out onto the busy street. I was walking in the direction of Fangstasia when a conversation two girls were having caught my attention.

"Shit, I don't know claire. Are you sure these fake are going to work?"

"It will be fine, they hardly look at them anyway, my cousin went last week and she said they didn't care about your age, they just want to bite you."

"What! Claire! You didn't say anything about being bitten."

"Relax. You don't have to do it, but apparently its a real rush, I read in this magazine that everybody should have sex with a vampire at least once."

These two girls looked barely seventeen and were dressed little complete whores, which I guess if they were heading to Fangtaisa they would fit right in, but it felt wrong letting two girls walk in there because they would never come back out. I had to say something to them.

"No you utter idiot, there is nothing sexy about someone chomping into your neck."

The two girls jumped back a little startled. I said I had to say something to them, I didn't say I had to be nice.

"I'm sorry who asked your opinion?"

"Claire right? Yeah you need my opinion, otherwise you are going to end up dead, because vampires really don't care about making sure little girls like you get home in time for school, or waking up for school. You get what i'm saying?"

They both looked at me blankly. I rolled my eyes.

"You two off to that vampire bar Fangtasia?"

The nervous girl nodded.

"You ever been?"

"Yeah it was horrible, like walking into a bad low budget horror films and the drinks looked really expensive and i'm pretty sure they water down their beer. Not that you guys should be drinking or really be out at this time of night, I mean you're obviously not 21."

"How do you know?" Claire snapped at me.

"Otherwise you wouldn't need fake I.D, dickhead, and anyway vampires? They aren't what you think, they are manipulative and they lie and they will not care about your age. Do yourself a favour, go home watch a bad teen movie sneak alcohol out of your parents liquor cabinet because it will be more fun than bleeding to death and listening to really bad remixes of shit songs. Ok?"

I think I had convinced shy girl, but Claire seemed less than happy with my intervening.

"Hey. Claire. Do you know what it is like to bleed to death?"

She shook her head slowly.

"At first you feel light headed, like your floating or something, then your body gets really heavy and your arms and legs feel like stone and you cant move them, then it feels like lots of little pins all over your body, like pins and needles but you cant shake it off, then everything starts to darken and you want to cry out but you don't have the strength, your vision is blurred and your eyes feel heavy and then they close but all the time you know whats happening, you know its the end you're going to die and you can't do anything to stop it. Does that sound like fun?"

The girl shook her head slowly.

"Go home and not to a trashy vampire bar?"

Both girls nodded slowly.

"Good. Now run."

They both turned and sped in the other direction, hopefully the direction of their home.

"Eric will not be happy when he finds out some human is sending his dinner away."

I turned around and saw a female vampire standing about twenty meters from me, she was practically buzzing, her nostrils faired taking in my scent; she was obviously a young vampire, she could hardly control herself, I love how I send vampires over the edge or at least close enough for me to shove them over. I smiled.

"Maybe you should find something else to take to him, if you can get it to him without tasting it."

I had barely finished my sentence when she launched herself at me, I stood to one side out of her line of attack, she had just gone past me when I grabbed her neck and slammed her into the floor cracking the tarmac. She thrashed her legs and grabbed my arm sinking her nails in creating little blobs of blood. Just as the blood appeared her eyed seemed to bulge, she looked crazy, like, psycho crazy. I grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled ripping her head clean off from her torso before it all turned to bloody mush. Ew, why do they have to do that? Can't they just go poof and then nothing?

I shook my foot trying to get the little bit of gunk off my shoe when something hit me like a truck throwing me to the ground. It was fucking weird, like all the air had been knocked out of me, I felt completely confused by the situation; had I been caught off guard? During patrol? I rotated my hips to try and see what had hit me with such force and found this huge and I mean huge ass vampire crouching on my body crushing my rips and snapping them inwards, his mouth was open wide, teeth bear about to come crashing down on my neck. I caught his face in the palm of my hand just inches away from my neck, I don't know what it was about this vampire but he was damn strong and I was struggling.

I tried to reach the stake that was in my boot with my other hand which was screaming in agony but of course it was just out of reach, how bloody typical. I think I had broken my wrist when I fell, I brought my hand up to his chest and with all my might I plunged my first into his chest; he stopped trying to bite me and instead just looked at me in complete horror as I felt around in his torso for his heart before grabbing onto it and pulling it out of him. His entire body exploded and fell on top of me soaking me in blood.

I breathed heavily, I thought I was going to heave. My entire body hurt but my chest and my arm felt like they were on fire. I was lying on the floor looking up at the sky my body couldn't move, I was to, to scared. I had to move, all that blood, a vampire near would smell it.

"Get up. Get up you pussy son of a bitch."

After a little self psyching I twisted my legs underneath my body stood up and ran. I was near home when I stopped running and collapsed to the ground crying. My entire body, completely blood stained ached from running and fighting and crying just made my ribs hurt more but I couldn't stop myself; I had never come that close to being eaten before, nor had I ever been caught of guard. My body shook as I was in hysterics on the floor, I was cold and in pain and my mind was going wild. I knelt on the floor of the graveyard, soaked through with blood, injured and crying and there was just nothing I could do to stop myself.


	9. A bloody mess

Sookie POV.

Bill and I were talking just about nothin' really; it was nice. But then all of a sudden he stops talking and runs out the door of his house. I ran after him shouting his name, he ran back to me.

"You need to come and see this."

His voice was serious, it scared me a little but I trusted him and let him pick me up and run with me. We didn't go to far, just inside of the graveyard; I looked at him confused.

"Bill, what are we doin' here?"

just as I said that I saw a dirty redish brown lump shaking in the middle of the graveyard. I looked at Bill confused then I heard the lump make a noise. It wasn't a lump at all, it was a person, a really dirty girl crying. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder then took my hand back really quickly and stood up; she was covered head to toe in blood.

"Bill its blood."

"I know, I can smell it."

He looked at her suspiciously while I crouched back down and put my hand on her shoulder pushing her up so I could find out who it was.

"Hey its ok, i'm not going to hurt you, my name is Sook..."

I saw her face, her bloody tear stained face with red puffy eyes that moved wildly.

"Violet?"

She let out a shaky breath and her eyes stopped wheeling around and focused on my face; she looked fucking terrifying. She was still for a moment before her bottom lip started shaking and her nose wrinkled up as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Ssssookie?"

Her voice sounded terrible. Her normal confidently full bodied voice was replaced with a small shaking cracking sound.

"Jesus. Its ok Violet, lets get you inside."

I turned and looked at Bill who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Bill help me."

"Do what! Where are you going to take her?"

"Well we can't just leave her here! We'll take her back to yours its only a minute or so away."

He picked her up and ran to the house with her while I ran behind him. I got into the house a few minutes after him, to find that he had just sat her on the floor and she was sitting there with her arms wrapped round her knees.

"Bill!"

I grabbed his arm and took him into the sitting room.

"Look I know we don't trust her and she's all covered in blood and looking crazy but we gotta help her!"

"But the blood Sookie."

"Oh come on Bill Compton you can control yourself for 5 minutes."

"No its not that at all"

"What is it?

"The blood isn't human, its vampire."

What the fuck? What has happened to this poor girl?

"Bill we gotta help her, she's obviously distressed. Help me get her upstairs, i'm going to wash the blood off her."

"We should get someone to look at her wrist I'm pretty sure its broken."

"Lets get her clean first."

Bill carried her upstairs and gently lowered her into the empty bath tub. Her bloody top rose up slightly exposing her stomach which was purple and blue. I caught her top and kept it up looking at her bruises, they were horrible.

"Bill what the fuck!" I whispered.

He just looked at me concerned.

"I'll leave you both."

An hour later.

I walked down the stairs to see Bill sitting on the sofa in deep thought. He got up as soon as I walked in.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Bill this poor girl, she looks like she has been through a lot and I can't help but feel sorry for her."

"Sookie we don't know who she is, or what she is for that matter."

"Bill nothin' is certain."

"But its suspicious. She turns up and you cant read her thoughts and the only other being that we know of that you cant do that with is vampires, then there is that night with Malcolm, Liam and Diane, we know she lied about that and that they are now missing and where does she go in the night? And I told you what her essence is like, if I didn't have so much control over myself I think it would be very difficult to try and not attack her and I imagine that if she ever run into a young vampire who didn't have such control they probably would attack her. And now! We find her shaking in a graveyard covered in vampire blood and beaten?"

Ah fuck! I wish Bill hadn't have said all that; I really wanted to help her, but she'd been lyin' so much.

"I mean, i'm in half minds about calling Eric."

"No Bill you cant do that to her, especially not the state she is in! Lets both go talk to her, she is in the guest bedroom."

We both went upstairs and into the guest room and found her curled up on the bed asleep. I had given her a pair of pyjamas I kept here for when I stayed over. She looked so peaceful. I led Bill back out the bedroom and shut it gently.

"Sookie what are you doing?"

"I can't wake her up, not tonight, she looks so tired."

"What about her wrist its broken!"

"Thats how exhausted she must be if she fell asleep through the pain! I'll take her to the doc tomorrow, it will give us some time to talk as well."

"Fine."

Bill looked disappointed, she really bothered him, I mean well she bothered me too but I now just wanted to help her.

Violet POV

**Dawn the next morning.**

Ah sleep. Sleep good. I was lying in bed with my eyes shut stretching under the sheets when I realised I didn't remember getting home last night but yet here I am this morning defiantly in a bed. I opened my eyes, where the fuck was I? I sat up bolt straight and looked around for some kinda of sign as to what the fuck has happened then I remembered, last night in Shreveport, those two girls, and a female vampire who scratched me and then another vampire, oh jesus all that blood.

My eyes snapped up to the door as I watched the handle turn, I panicked and jumped out of the bed and stood next to it ready to kill whatever came through the door, or not. Sookie stood in the door way holding a tray of food and orange juice, she looked at me and smiled a little awkwardly.

"You're up."

I couldn't say anything, I just stared at her in disbelief.

"You hungry?"

There was a dull aching in my stomach and talking about food seemed like the easiest thing. Plus the food smelt amazing.

"Starving."

I backed up onto the bed and sat down without taking my eyes off her. She walked towards me and placed the tray down next to me and sat down. I dug into the pancakes and eggs that were on the plate, it felt like I hadn't eaten for days. I ate it all up really quickly and downed the orange juice in one.

"Thank you."

"I'm not surprised you're so hungry after last night."

She said in a small voice, like she had been plucking up the courage to say it to me all morning but as she said it more memories came flooding in, I remembered crying at the graveyard not able to move any further, my god! It was like watching someone else's memories, this helpless girl on the floor wasn't me. Bill and Sookie came and took me back to a house, they took me upstairs and Sookie cleaned all the blood of me and washed my hair and dressed me in night clothes, she asked me about my bruises but I could speak, I was catatonic. What the hell! This isn't me, i'm not such a fruitcake, what the hell happened to me. Ah fuck, how am I going to get out of this one." Sookie moved the tray off the bed.

"Yeah i'm really sorry about that Sookie, I had been to a party and it got totally out of hand; someone threw a load of tomato juice over me and..."

"Please don't lie to me Violet, Bill could smell the blood and your wrist is..."

She stared down at my wrist which was now normal and fine.

"But, your wrist, it was broken, I saw it, so did Bill."

She shook her head but then stopped and slowly stood away from the bed.

"Vampire blood. You're an addict aren't you."

"What! No, i'm really really honestly not. I think my wrist was just a bit swollen and now its not."

"Lier."

My eyed widened slightly, I was surprised she called me out on that. Ok it was the least convincing story ever but still.

"Look I know you're different."

"What?"

I said in a straight tone, what was she implying?

"You're not alone though."

I smirked.

"Really? I think you'll find you are wrong about that."

"I thought I was alone once too, but then I told my friends and it got easier."

I couldn't help but smile a little mockingly. I stood up off the bed, I was done with this.

"Look, Sookie. I'm really great-full for last night but honestly, I just got a little drunk and like I said tomato juice but I am just a normal girl trying to get on with my life. So if you don't mind."

"Then why cant I read your mind?"

What the hell was she talking about! Read my mind? I looked at her and shook my head.

"Read my what?"

"I'm a telepath, I can read minds but not yours and the only other thing that I cant read is vampires, I can read shifters and werewolves, well at least I think I can, i've never met one."

"Please stop talking. This is a lot for me to take on. So you read peoples minds, but you cant mine?"

"Which is how I know your different. And I know you lied to Sam about those vampires that night because the vampires have gone missing but its all been hushed up according to Bill. Also Bill says you smell different like he wants to eat you more than normal or something."

I raised my eyebrows I felt a little dizzy; this was way to much information at once.

"So...what are you?"

"I'm human but..special and I can't tell you anymore than that."

"Why?"

"Because its to dangerous."

I snapped back at her.

"I need to go. I have work in a few hours."

I stood up and walked out the bedroom.

"I'll return your clothes after work or when I clean them."

"Wait a minute you just cant leave it at that. What happened last night?"

I moved down the stairs and out the door before she was even at the top of the stairs.

I got home and took off the clothes Sookie had lent me and went into the bathroom to run a bath. As the water ran in stood in front of the large mirror inspecting my body; it looked fine, the huge purple bruises that were spread across my torso had disappeared a my arm was completely healed. The phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"How did you get home so fast?"

"Sookie?"

"You didn't have a car or your bike so how did you get back? Are you fast like vampires?"

"Good bye Sookie."

I hung up the phone. God that women was hard work. I ran my fingers through my hair thinking of last night, I cant believe how lapse I had gotten, maybe choosing not to have a watcher was a bad plan. Shit, last night, I had completely forgot I was meant to be seeing Eric for our monthly meeting, ah fuck him, what can he do, i'm the one doing him a favour not the other way round. I'll see how I am after work, I might go see him. With that thought I submerged my entire body under the warm water.

**Longgg chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it :) let me know! **


	10. Busted

**Updating already! I'm ill at the moment and so i'm just writing loads to cure boredom so forgive me if the chapters are shit. **

**Happy reading! **

**

* * *

**

"Hey where is my iced tea?"

"I'm sorry Ms Fortenberry, I had completely forgot i'll go get it for you right now."

I stormed off to the back, Merlotte's was real busy today and was getting more and more so as the day went on, thank fuck I only had another forty minutes till the end of my shift.

"Hey Violet."

"Sam make it quick or Fortenberry on table four is going to bite my head off."

"Whats up?"

"Oh I forgot her Iced tea."

"Well I need you to step up your game tonight V, its not like you to forget orders, you alright?"

"Perfectly."

"Well then you won't mind covering for Arlene tonight, shes sick."

"Woah, woah, woah, what? Why me? Is Sookie busy?"

"She is already working tonight, there is nobody else."

"Sam you need more waitresses."

Fuck! I took the iced tea and banged it down on table four. I really didn't want to work another 4 hours especially not with Sookie.

Forty-five minutes later and Sookie walked in. At fucking last I could have my break.

"I know i'm late i'm sorry."

I handed her my tea-towel and walked out the back for a break. I sat on the back porch and dropped my head in my lap, I was so beat.

"You not going home?"

I lifted my head up. Sookie was standing by the door.

"No, Arlene is sick so Sam asked me to cover."

"You ok? You don't look to good."

"No Sookie i've just worked a ten till five job and now I have to do a five till nine, thats eleven hours of work which i'm not enjoying."

I snapped at Sookie, but I wasn't in the mood and I knew any second now she was going to ask me about...

"So you ready to tell me about last night?"

...that thing.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I think there is! So what are you?"

"Cant you just drop it?"

"No. How did you get home so fast?"

"I ran."

"Nothin' human can run that fast."

I stared sourly at Sookie; I was not in the mood for this. I think she got the hint, her face softened a bit.

"Look I don't want to upset you, I want to help you, but you gotta tell me whats going on."

"Ok Sookie. I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but i'm fine, I don't need your help and i'm not going to tell you whats going on. Cant you just forget?"

She looked hurt.

"Thats not what happened last night. You really did need my help."

"Last night, last night was different, it's never happened to me before and never will ever again."

"You can't be sure."

I stood up, I didn't want to be in this conversation anymore.

"Look can I just get through the next four hours of work, please?"

She looked kinda guilty. Good. I walked back inside and went to a group of people standing at the door.

"Hey y'all. Table for three?"

* * *

Eric P.O.V.

I woke feeling as angry as I did going to rest. She hadn't turned up last night, she had violated our agreement. I guess what annoyed me more was the fact that I was worrying about her, I wanted to know if she was ok or if something had happened, which was bizarre in the least because she's a fucking vampire slayer and I should want to rip her throat out. She did seem different to the rest though; I had read what she had recommended; 'Slayers: A History of the Legend' and I was beginning to understand why vampires feared slayers; most of them just killed vampires wherever and whenever they came across them, no mercy, ruthless with the strength of a hundred vampires, but Violet was different, she chooses to show mercy and decide between good and evil which makes her a better warrior than all her predecessors. But where the fuck was she?

"Eric we have a situation; Doyle from the police department is here."

Doyle was a cop who worked for me; basically if anything suspicious or vampire related cropped up, he would come and tell me first and if necessary cover it up.

"Doyle, what seems to be the problem?"

"Had a disturbance call late last night around about eleven thirty in a small side road not to far from here."

"And?"

"Well it being so close to the club I decided to take it and a good thing I did too. When I got there the place was a mess; a lot of blood, all vampire, and the road was smashed up, like something had hit it was a lot of force. Something defiantly happened last night."

"Why didn't you come to me with this last night?"

"I had to clear it up and then the boss called me to get me on a different case that was more important, gang war-fair and all that. I just had time to clean it up and then I had people with me the rest of the night. Here I took a couple of snaps."

He held out a few photographs, I looked at them.

"Any idea how many vampires?"

"By the looks of things two dead."

"What did you report back to the station?"

"That I found nothing; cat fight or something."

"Good. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Doyle."

I looked at Pam who gave Doyle a large envelope full of money.

"Pleasures mine. I'll keep an ear out for anything else. Pam. Eric."

Doyle left the club.

"What are you thinking Eric?"

"I'm not sure."

"Violet?"

"This doesn't seem like her style. She is neat and clean normally doesn't leave a mark and she never leaves bodies behind."

"Its a bit coincidental don't you think? The day she is meant to turn up and doesn't two dead vampire bodies turn up in her place?"

"I admit its suspicious. Pam I need to find out who Violet is and where she is."

"I'll start callin' people."

* * *

Violet P.O.V

I had five minutes left of this prolonged shift and my feet were killing me. Bill was in as soon as the sun had set and had spent all his time watching me so I stayed as far away from him as I possibly could. At last my shift was over; I took off my apron and dropped it onto the bar.

"Thats it i'm done."

I went into Sams office and started to pull my leather jeans over my work shorts; he came in mid way through me jumping in the air trying to get them on.

"Oh hey"

He turned his back. His shyness made me grin.

"Its ok Sam i'm done."

"I just wanted to say thank you for working the extra."

"Yeah i'm not best pleased with it."

"I noticed you were a bit off today. You ok?"

"I'm fine, just one of those days, you know?"

I put my leather jacket on and picked up my helmet.

"Ok i'm off now."

"Sure you don't want to stay till close?"

"Good bye Sam."

I went out the back, I wanted to avoid Sookie and Bill. I walked over to my bike and zipped up my jacket. I was about to jump on when I felt a vampire stand behind me. Bill. I turned and did a fake stagger trying to throw him off thinking I was anything other than normal. He glared at me, thats when I realised he was trying to glamour me, shit, what do I do? Glamouring doesn't work on me but I couldn't let him know that. Ok time to try and act. I dropped my helmet and stared into his eyes; thats what happens right?

"Who are you?"

I had to try really hard to not laugh, his voice was even more serious than normal, if it were possible, it just made me want to giggle, I can't take anything serious. I tried to make my voice as flat and single toned as possible.

"Violet Grace De Core."

"Where are you from?"

"Montana."

"What are you?"

"Human."

His face was a picture, like he had been smacked in the face, I wanted so badly to smile but I had to control myself.

"What?"

Oh shit, was that rhetorical? Do I answer that? Best to stay quiet right? Oh maybe that wasn't the best thing to do, he was now looking at me suspiciously.

"You feel my influence don't you?"

"Yes."

"You feel our minds connected."

"Yes."

"Well thats strange, because minds don't connect when a vampire glamours."

Ah shit. I looked at him and smiled a little, I did kind of find it funny, I know I really shouldn't have though, but what was he going to do?

"Busted." I laughed.

I didn't expect this next move; his fangs slid out and his hand came up round my neck. This kinda pissed me off a bit but I didn't want to hurt him, he wasn't very strong; I put my hand on his forearm and pulled his hand away from my neck with ease. He suddenly looked very scared. I held his arm at a slight angle so it caused him some pain.

"Why couldn't you just drop it, Bill?"

"Oh my god! You are her aren't you? I've heard rumours but you, your just a child!"

I raised my eye-brows and then let go of his arm, he moved back several paces. I sighed

"I don't know what you are talking about."

I was past unconvincing, but I really didn't want them to know; I just wanted something in my life to be sort of normal and it felt weird having people in my home know about me.

"You are the vampire slayer."

I sighed again, great.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bill I owe you for last night and you seem like an alright guy."

He raised his eye-brows and looked extremely surprised.

"But, if you tell anyone about me, vampire, human, I will kill you."

"I don't understand, I was led to believe slayers just killed vampires wherever they found them."

I shrugged.

"They normally do, but with the new laws and true blood I can't see why vampires have to kill, thats why the only vampires I kill are the ones that pose any kind of threat to humans."

"Thats why you killed Malcolm, Liam and Diane."

I nodded.

"I don't like vampires, but I don't think that give me right to kill them, like vampires have no right to kill humans, like I said, with all the new technology, there is no reason why we cannot co-exist."

Bill looked even more surprised.

"Not that many people feel the same way as I do though. Thats why you can't tell anybody, its also a risk for the people around me. Its not just vampires that want me dead but hunter families dislike my attitudes and probably if the Fellowship of the Sun found out about me they would want to kill me."

"Why would the Fellowship of the Sun want to kill a vampire slayer?"

"Not the slayer, me. I won't help them in their warrior of the sun campaign I think its wrong, but if they kill me, the next slayer will come along and hopefully she would help them. I'm very strong Bill, the effects of a slayer on their side could be catastrophic."

Bill just looked shocked.

"What about Sookie, I have to tell her."

"Can she keep secrets?"

"Oh you have no idea."

I looked at him surprised.

"She told me she was a telepath?"

"Like I said, she can keep secrets."

This made me smile. It felt nice telling someone, even if that someone was a vampire.

"I have to go. I have a meeting with the area sheriff."

Bill looked at me confused.

"Eric?"

"Well he is your area sheriff it does make sense you know him."

"Why do you have meetings with him?"

"I give him updates on my monthly slayings. Its a system we have worked out."

"Thats either logic or madness."

"I think its a bit of both. Bill you mustn't tell Eric that you know who I am, or where I live you understand?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"Bill? I promise you now if you breathe a word to him I will toast some marshmallows on your burning flesh."

"Alright."

I picked up my helmet.

"You should go back in to Sookie, explain everything later."

"Safe journey to Shreveport."

He looked as surprised as I was that he said that.

"Thank you."

I slipped my helmet on, started up my bike and drove off. That was much easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

**Is this the beginning of a beautiful friendship? Maybe :) **


	11. out of control

I made a quick stop off at home to change out my work clothes. I threw on a thin long sleeved white top and kept my leather jeans on. I picked up the keys to my bike and noticed I had a message on my answer phone.

"You have thirteen new messages."

Thirteen!

"First new message."

"Violet. Violet you little bitch how could you do this to your family! My eldest daughter running off! Probably now a whore. You -"

"Next new message."

"You've broken your mumma's heart running away. Are you happy? Yeah? Does it feel good spitting on your family? -"

The slurred words of my disgustingly drunk father, great. Shit. I hope mum and Em are ok, if he hurts them I will go home and kill that bastard.

"You didn't even say goodbye you just ran off in the middle of the night!"

No thats not what happened, i'm pretty sure it was day when I left and I said goodbye to all the people that mattered.

"-You fucking slut."

I wasn't going to stand here and listen to thirteen messages of my so called father calling me a whore. I was about to turn the machine off when I heard a different voice; the small nervous voice of my mum.

"Sweetheart, just ignore your daddy, he's just had one to many. Everything is ok at home don't you worry. I know you aren't doing anything bad, you're a good girl, my good girl and I love you and i'm proud of you whatever you do."

Tears started running down my face; all the while mum was saying this I could hear loud banging and muffled shouting in the background; mum had taken Em and shut herself in the bathroom again. Fucking hell, I should be there protecting them. I should have killed my father before I left; pushed him down the stairs, made it look like an accident, he is an alcoholic after all. I took deep breaths and picked up the phone and dialled Em's mobile number, it started ringing as I tried to keep back the tears, I wasn't going to let her or mum know I was crying.

"Hello."

Em's voice was quiet.

"Hey Em."

"Violet!"

"You ok sis?"

"Yeah, its died down a bit here now, mums fallen asleep."

"Did he... Em did he hurt you or mum?"

There was a pause.

"Emily?"

She sighed.

"No."

"But?"

"He almost did; she dodged and then we ran to the bathroom."

More tears pored down my face.

"I'm coming home."

"No! Violet, you can't. You have way more important work to do, besides, you can't come home every time dad gets like this."

"Thats why i'm coming home to kill him."

She laughed.

"V, you and I both know mum would never forgive us."

"It would be for her own good."

"I know. I need to go, my battery is running low."

"Ok. I love you Em."

"I love you too V."

The phone clicked off. I put my face in my hands trying not to cry, I took several deep breaths and then stood up straight. I need to kill something. I picked up my helmet and coat and went out to my bike. I drove straight to Fangtasia and pulled my bike up I took my helmet and my coat off and threw them down on the bike. I was in a bad mood, I wanted tonight to be quick, in and out. Pam stood and the door, hands on hips eying my suspiciously.

"You where meant to be here yesterday."

I completely ignored her and went straight into the club. This place irritated me more than normal. I looked around at all the fang-bangers and blood suckers. I could feel my anger rising. I shouldn't be here, I didn't want to be, I wanted to be at home with my mum and sister. I didn't want to be the one who had to kill vampires, I hated being the slayer. I tried to free my mind, to focus, but I just couldn't tonight. Eric wasn't on his throne like normal, I hoped that meant he was in his office. I walked in there without knocking. He was sitting behind his desk on his phone.

"I'll call you back."

He hung up the phone and gazed as if surprised I was there.

"Four male three female."

"Excuse me?"

Eric looked confused.

"Vampires. Seven in total, four male three female. I think we are done now."

I turned to walk out the door, I just wanted to go kill something then go home and cry about what a shit sister I was. Eric had different ideas, he was standing in front of the door. I sighed, avoiding looking at him, I was to worried he'd see I was actually upset.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah out of this fucking dump."

"You get your dates wrong. You where meant to be here yesterday."

"Not that it was any business but I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Thats none of your fucking business blood sucker."

I felt Eric's body twitch like he was trying to stop himself from hitting me. Suddenly the idea of getting into a fight with Eric seemed very appealing.

"Did you have anything to do with two vampires that were found dead down an side road not to far from here."

I laughed.

"Found two dead vampires? I hate to point this out but vampires are already dead, so finding a dead vampire is like finding your average pale, sharped tooth lump of meat."

I saw Eric's jaw twitch. I just wanted him to hit me just once.

"Two vampires who had met their final death, down a side road, around eleven thirty last night."

Shit. I didn't want him to find out about last night, but I had nothing to worry about, there was fuck all that linked me to the deaths. I mockingly looked as if I was trying hard to think.

"Hmm. Nope, sorry. Doesn't ring a bell but then you all do look the same to me."

A few moment past, he just stared at me, I tried not to look at him, I could feel my body start to shake with anger; all I could think about was my family, and how much slaying got in the way.

"Whats wrong with you tonight."

"What?"

"You are shaking."

I looked at him; he really did repulse me right now and it showed, I wanted him to hit me not be concerned for my welfare. He put his hands on my shoulders; I didn't even feel my body move but it did; I pushed his arms off my and swung my left fist into his cheek.

"Who the fuck do you think you are. You don't know me."

I was screaming hysterically at him. I couldn't stop or control myself, it was like word vomit. I flung my other fist at him smacking him straight across the face.

"You are nothing! You're dead and cold. You cant feel."

I kicked him back onto his desk and quickly jumped on top straddling him, I grabbed his tight v-neck black top and pulled him towards me before slamming him down snapping his desk in two like a twig. I had no idea why I did what I did next but the only thing I could feel where his lips pressed hard against mine. I ran my hand up to his hair and tangled my fingers in it as he pushed his body closer against mine, my legs wrapped round his waste, he started to run his hand up my shirt. My eyes snapped open; what the fuck was I doing? I jumped back away from him and opened the door before running out, I kept running not looking back. Shit.

* * *

Eric P.O.V.

The door flew open. I was about to scream at who ever had dared to just waltz in and interrupt my phone call when I saw her, Violet; she stood their in front of me in her tight leathers with a white slightly see through top.

"I'll call you back."

She seemed on edge, her face was slightly blotchy, had she been crying? She said something I didn't catch, I was to busy looking at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Vampires. Seven in total, four male three female. I think we are done now."

She turned to leave but I wasn't letting her go just yet, I wanted to find out if she did have anything to do with last night. She didn't look at me, normally she was all about eye contact but she barely looked in my direction.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah out of this fucking dump."

Was she trying to piss me off? I needed to get to the bottom of last night, find out why she wan't here.

"You get your dates wrong. You where meant to be here yesterday."

"Not that it was any business but I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Thats none of your fucking business blood sucker."

I almost went to hit her, there was something in the way she said it, she was deliberately trying to wind me up, what the fuck was she playing at.

"Did you have anything to do with two vampires that were found dead down an side road not to far from here."

I tried to keep calm.

"Found two dead vampires? I hate to point this out but vampires are already dead, so finding a dead vampire is like finding your average pale, sharped tooth lump of meat."

My Jaw twitched as I tried to fight the urge to hit her.

"Two vampires who had met their final death, down a side road, around eleven thirty last night."

She started to mock, deliberately trying to wind me up, she really was trying to get into a fight.

"Hmm. Nope, sorry. Doesn't ring a bell but then you all do look the same to me."

I looked at her, her eyes were red, the spark that was normally in her eyes was gone, I wanted to know what was wrong, I sort of cared. What the fuck is that about. Her body began to shake, it was like she was about to break down or something.

Whats wrong with you tonight."

"What?"

"You are shaking."

I put my hands on her shoulders trying to steady her when suddenly it was like she had gone insane. An incredibly strong insane vampire slayer, in a vampire club, this wasn't going to end well. I barely touched her when she swung at me smacking my in the face. She was screaming hysterically, I could just make out what she was saying.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't know me."

She swung her other fist hitting me again hard across my face. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to try and restrain her.

"You are nothing! You're dead and cold. You cant feel."

I saw tears streaming down her beautiful face just before she kicked me, I flew into the air and landed on my desk feeling my keyboard crack underneath me. I was about to throw myself at her and try and hold her down when she was on top of me, legs both sides grabbing at my top pushing me down on my desk, or through it. I landed on the floor I put my hands on her small arms about to throw her off when I felt her lips pushing down upon mine. What the fuck was going on? It strangely felt so good, I was kissing her back, a sense of urgency and amazing power in each kiss. She pulled her hands through my hair and wrapped her legs tight around my waste as I moved my arms up her torso. Then before I knew it she had jumped off me and run out. What the fuck.

I stood up about to try and trace her when Pam was standing at the door looking worried.

"What the hell is going on?"

She looked around my destroyed desk.

"Where is she?"

"Violet the vampire slayer? She just took off leaving her bike."

"Her what?"

"Her motor bike. She arrived on it tonight but she has just left it here."

"Get someone to bring it round the back."

"Why?"

"Because i'm not going to let her slip by during the day and get it back. If she wants it she is going to have to ask me for it."

Pam left. I had no idea what was going on, I only knew that Violet was crazy; an alarmingly crazy, attractive and strong girl who apparently rode motorbikes; God I wanted to know what she tastes like. I can understand why I would kiss her; I was strangely attracted to her the moment I saw her, probably blood attraction but why would she kiss me? She's a vampire slayer. I sighed looking at my desk, everything on is was pretty much broken; I bent down and picked up something I didn't recognise to be mine; a key with a Ducati keyring, they must have dropped out of her pocket, great. I then noticed something that was mine; my phone, it had a huge crack down the screen. Great, she had broken another phone of mine.

* * *

**Yay! It finally happened! Really difficult chapter to write so I hope it was ok :) let me know :) **


	12. Lesson time for Ginger

**Ah guys! Thanks for all the reviews makes me happy to read them and really motivated so thanks :) **

Violet P.O.V.

I ran all the way home and locked my door behind me, standing against it I panted heavily trying to catch my breath. What the hell was I playing at? Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! How could I be so fucking stupid. I left my bike outside Fangtastia. Fuck, I would have to go back tomorrow and retrieve it, there is no way in hell I was going back in the evening, not for a while, in fact I was tempted to move on to another state, another planet would be good, as far away from Eric as I could possibly get, I put my hand on top of the pocket where my keys were, or should have been; no, please no. I threw my hand into my pocket to find it was empty; shit, they must have dropped out when I jumped on top of him. I didn't care, I knew how to hot wire a bike and I'd rather pay for new keys than to ask him for them back. Oh christ why did I have to fucking kiss him? Why did I go there when I wasn't level headed in the first place?

Oh well, there was nothing I could do about it now. All I could do was sleep until tomorrow when I would go get my bike.

Next morning.

I had barely slept; my mind keep going over last night with Eric and I couldn't help thinking how much I enjoyed getting off with him, my God I disgusted myself sometimes; he is dead for christ sake. I showered and got dressed; it was a beautiful hot day so I wore a white halter neck cocktail dress and pale blue dolly shoes that tied up like ballet shoes. I was going to get the buss up to Shreveport, it was to risky to run during the day incase somebody saw me. I put my hair into a loose bun and put a little lip gloss on; I looked in the mirror and to my surprise I actually looked like a proper girl.

I was waiting at the bus stop when a truck hooted its horn and pulled up; I was about to give the driver an ear full about being a dick when I noticed it was Jason Stackhouse.

"Jason?" I said a little surprised.

"Heya. Where are you off to?"

"Oh, erm, Shreveport."

"Oh, doing a little shopping?"

"Yeah."

I smiled at him, he was saying it like he was talking to a friend, which was nice, even though Jason and I hadn't really spoken that much after I shot him down the first time I met him.

"Well i'm going that way, I could give you a lift?"

I didn't want to upset him, he was being nice.

"Sure that would be great. Thanks."

He leaned over and opened the car door for me and I climbed in not particularly lady like. He looked over to me and smirked.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Well, I just didn't really recognise you at the bus stop, you look, really nice."

That was kinda a back handed compliment.

"Don't I normally?"

"No, well yeah but, i've never seen you in a dress and you look, like one of those proper ladies. Not that you don't normally look...Shit."

I couldn't help but to giggle. He looked really embarrassed.

"Its ok Jason, I know what you are trying to say. Thank you."

"You do? Good."

I smiled at him.

"So you not taking your bike?"

"No, it was to hot to wear leathers."  
"Yeah just a bit. Its a nice bike you got. Ducati 848."

He whistled. I had to hand it to him; I honestly didn't put him down as a bike person.

"Yeah thats right. I didn't have you down as bike kinda guy."

"Every guy likes a bike, just with work and everything it seemed to impractical to get one."

Wow, this was surprising. Maybe I had miss judged Jason. I then realised he was looking at me smiling.

"What?"

"You just looked like you were thinking something. Wanna share?"

"No, I just, well, I kinda think, I thought you were a total prick but...wow that sounds bad; what I mean is that you're interesting to talk to."

I can't believe I just said that, what an idiot. He smiled at me though.

"Its ok, I know what you are trying to say and thank you."

We both smiled at each other.

"So where abouts am I dropping you in Shreveport?"

"Just outside the town centre would be good."

It was close enough for me to get to Fangtasia without it being to much of a long walk but without looking suspicious.

"Right you are."

We spent the next ten minutes talking about bikes and sports, Jason was a huge football fan like I was and it turned out we both supported the same team. He pulled over just outside town.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Jason, its been real nice talking with you."

"Same with you."

"Next time you come into Merlotte's i'll have to buy you a bud to say thanks."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Bye Jason."

I shut the door and waved as he drove off. As soon as his truck was out of site I walked in the other direction towards Fangtasia. I wanted my bike back.

When I got there I ground to a halt and looked around; my bike was gone, instead it was replaced with a skinny blonde women sitting on a stool looking bored and rather tired. I recognised her, she was human staff who worked at the club. I went over to her, she jumped and let out a little shriek when she heard my voice.

"Hey, blondie. Where the fuck is my bike?"

"Oh God; you startled me."

She smiled at me.

"I'm Ginger."

"Whatever. I want my bike."

"You looking for a bike?"

"Yeah."  
"Mr Northman said you'd come during the day."

Who? Oh she must have been talking about Eric.

"Right, well I'm here now so where is my bike."

She looked at me awkwardly.

"Um, you can't have it."

"What?"

"Ur, the boss told me to tell you that if you want your bike, you are going to have to come back tonight when the club is open and get the key that you dropped off him."

She looked petrified. I took her by the arm and dragged her inside the club. She was screaming hysterically, it was fucking annoying, why would anyone employ someone like this?

"Hey, hey! Shut-up. What was your name again? Ginger?"

She continued to shriek but nodded her head at the same time. Fucking hell. I put my hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Shush. I won't hurt you, if you shut-up. You understand?"

She nodded furiously.

"Good. Now, where has he put my bike? You must know."

"I don't I swear to God! He didn't tell me."

"You must have seen where he put it?"

"I didn't even see it! I'm working during the day waiting for deliveries and there was a note on the bar telling me I had to wait outside until a girl with blonde hair turns up looking for a motorbike. I wasn't allowed to move, not even for the toilet."

"Does Eric stay here during the day? Does he have a back room where he stays?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he is here."

"Show me where this room is."

She looked at me confused.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Ginger, I don't normally hurt humans, but I will make exceptions because I fucking love my bike."

Fucking hell, she started shrieking again.

"GINGER!"

she stopped, thank fuck.

"Ok, ok!"

She took me round to the back into his office. His desk wasn't there anymore. I could feel my face go bright red as the memory of kissing him flooded my head. I shook my head trying to forget about it and concentrate on wherever the fuck Ginger was taking me. There were two doors leaded out of his office, one of which I had never noticed before.

"In there, thats where he stays if he is working late."

"Where does the other door go?"

"Stock rooms!"

She held her arms up as if I was holding a gun to her. She was a fucking nut job.

"What are you gonna do if he is in there?"

She asked sounding scared

"I'm going to get my fucking bike back."

She whimpered like a dog that had been shot. I put my hand on my door knob and twisted it slightly; it was locked. I breathed in deep and held my breath and then continued to twist the door knob; it gave out a huge bang as the lock snapped and gave. Ginger squealed, I turned round.

"Shut. Up."

She nodded looking terrified. I took another deep breath as I pushed the door and walked in snapping the light switch on and scanning the room; there was a huge double bed with black and white satin sheets, but the bed was empty, nothing. I let out a sigh; he wasn't here.

"Damn it."

"He not there?"

"No."

Ginger let out a cry of happiness.

"Oh thank you Jesus."

"Ok then Ginger where does he live."

"What? I don't know! He is my boss I got no idea."

Ok it was a long shot, I didn't expect her to know where he lived. I walked back into the main club and sat down on his throne. Ginger looked at me in shock.

"What are you doin'?"

"Well Ginge, I don't have any means of transport and i'll be fucked if I have to get on public transport home just to come back in a few hours time, so i'm going to sit here, eat the bars peanuts and wait till your lord and master shows up so I can kick his ass and get my bike back."

She looked terrified.

"He didn't say you'd do that."

"Ginger just get on with your work, pretend i'm not here I promise i'll be quiet."

She nodded and walked into Eric's office. I wasn't happy; this wasn't how I thought today would turn out and I really didn't want to see Eric ever again after last night, but I loved my bike. I was kinda hoping that if I was here before he was he wouldn't be expecting that and it would throw his confidence a bit. I hope.

I'd been sitting waiting for about two hours, there were a good two and a half hours till sunset. I had already searched the entire club trying to find my bike but I found nothing. Ginger was wondering around cleaning occasionally glancing in my direction; I can't believe I had finally got so bored that I was desperate enough to try and strike up a conversation up with her.

"So. Ginger."

She looked at me scared shitless.

"Interesting name."

"Thanks."

She said nervously.

"So been working here long?"

"About a year?"

"You like it?"

"Yeah. Eric isn't a bad boss and he pays really well and i've lost thirty pounds since i've worked here, you know what its like being around vamps, you forget to eat."

Ew.

"No Ginger, I have no idea what its like."

She looked confused.

"Oh. Anyway I better get on with cleaning."

I smiled at her as she walked away. I stood up and walked over to the sound system.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?"

I shouted to Ginger.

"Oh no, go ahead. I normally have it on anyway."

I nodded and took out my ipod and plugged it in and shoved it on shuffle. Lapdance by N*E*R*D came on. I loved this song. Ginger was down in the basement so I started to dance around the club, thats when I saw the big shiny pole on the stage. I used to do pole dancing a lot, nothing professional but I have the strength (obviously) and the flexibility and as nobody was around... I jumped onto the pole and spun around it and started doing a few moves I got taught back home by one of my friends mums who went to pole dancing lessons, she was awesome. I was hanging upside down from the pole completely in my own world when I heard giggling. I jumped down from the pole completely embarrassed and glared at Ginger.

"You're really good at that! You should get a job here."

I laughed.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not! You're great at it, not to mention pretty, the everyone would love you."

I was beginning to warm to Ginger.

"You ever done it?"

"Who me? Nah. Never tired always thought i'd make myself look stupid, plus never had anyone to teach me, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Really? What about the dancers here?"

"No they would only laugh. Bunch of sluts the lot of them."

She smiled kinda embarrassed.

"Well i'll teach you. Come here."

She looked surprised, then again, so was I, did I really just offer to teach Ginger how to pole dance?

"What? No, you got better things to do with your time."

"No its fine seriously. Come on."

"Alright then, you're on!"

The next two hours I spent trying to teach Ginger how to elegantly glide round a pole broken up by me doing moves on the pole to music while she sat and applauded. Teaching was hard work and frustrating and plus ginger really didn't have the core strength to hold her weight, even if she had lost thirty pounds; most of the time it was me taking her strength and guiding her body to do the right moves, it was sort of funny. Ginger and I finally sat down, she was sweating buckets and panting.

"I don't know how you do that!"

I smiled.

"Practise I guess."

Thats a complete lie; it was my slayer strength and agility that gave me the awesome power of pole dancing but I wasn't about to tell her that. She looked up to the clock on the wall.

"Shit! Its only half an hour till sunset! Where did all the time go?"

I looked at the clock, she was right. I suddenly felt sort of nervous about seeing Eric again and by nervous I meant sick, I knew he was going to gloat about last night.

"I guess time flies when you have fun."

I smiled at her.

"You got much work to do?"

She looked sheepishly at me

"I've been done for the past three hours, I just didn't want to leave you."

"Oh. Well if you want you can go."

"Really?"

"Sure, Eric didn't say you had to stay with me in the note."

I smiled at her. She beamed back at me

"Oh thanks! I hope I see you again -"

"Violet. My name is Violet."  
she nodded.

"Well it was nice to meet you Violet and I hope you get your bike back."

"Thanks Ginger."

She dodged out the club leaving me on my own, not for long though.

I sat on Eric's throne. The club was completely quiet. Thats when I heard it; the sweetest sound in the world; the purr of the engine of my Ducati 848. Wait, does this mean he drove my bike? I wanted to storm out there and punch him for touching my baby, but I controlled my urges and stayed calm and complacent; I was in his club on his throne I was going to be in control of this situation, right?

**Woah that was a difficult chapter but i've had that idea in my head for a while. I hope you guys like it! Prepare for MAJOR drama next chapter mwhaha! **


	13. Hot wired

**Ok another really difficult chapter to write. I hope nobody gets offended with this chapter. If you are sorrrryyyy, just tell me and I will tone the next (if there are any) encounters down. **

I heard the door to the club open then before I knew it he was standing in front of me a mixture of shock, surprise and ergh, a hint of smug happiness. I sat and glared at him, I wasn't going to pretend I wasn't pissed off because I don't think I could manage it. I held out my hand my palm facing up.

"Keys."

"Well, well, well, I can honestly say I didn't expect to find you here."

"Now."

"And may I say you look ravishing tonight."

I rolled my eyes.

"Its not for you, trust me, I only put effort in for breathers. I thought I was just going to be picking up my bike I had no intention of seeing you ever again but instead I found a ditzy blonde telling me some shit about not being able to pee and getting my keys from Mr Northman."

His mouth twitched into a small smile. I stood up and as I did I watched his eyes travel over my body making me feel uncomfortable; I knew he was totally mentally undressing me.

"So i'm here. Give me my keys back."

He reached into his pocket. Was it really going to be that easy? Of course not; he pulled out his phone which had a massive crack down it.

"You owe me another new phone."

I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't put it in places where its going to get broken so easily."

"What like my desk?"  
I had to fight really hard not to smile.

"That was your fault, you shouldn't have tired to stop me from leaving."

"And what about you kissing me?"

I felt myself go bright red. I darted my eyes away from his face.

"Your imagination. It never happened."

"Really? Because I have CCTV of it; i've been watching all day."

Damn It! knew he was lying; he had been asleep all day but my face still went red and really wanted to get out of there.

"Just give me my keys."

"Ok in exchange for a kiss."

I can't believe what I just heard. Was he being serious?

"What?"

He smirked.

"You heard me. A kiss."

"Go to hell. I can hot wire my bike."

I started walking towards the door but he stood in front of me, really close to me. I couldn't move and my heart was pounding in my chest, which he could probably hear.

"Come on. I know you want to."

I looked up at him.

"No what I want is to get out of this-"

But it was to late; his lips crashed towards mine and I felt my arms fling round his neck pushing him towards me. He pulled me into his strong body and I jumped up throwing my legs round his waste. He quickly ran into the bedroom in his office and stopped for a second looking at the broken door. I couldn't stop myself from touching him, from kissing his face, it was like I had no control over my body what the hell was wrong with me?

"Was that you?"

He glanced at the door. I shrugged.

"I wanted my bike back."

He smiled through kissing me. I felt his hands go up my back undoing the tie of my dress round my neck and pulling the white material down off my torso. He ran his tongue over me; I closed my eyes, I knew I should stop him, but I had no intention, I really wanted this. He moved his tongue down my stomach pausing just below my pierced belly button, he then quickly ripped off the rest of my dress and my underwear in one swift movement which made my heart race even more he then bought his face back to mine and kissed my mouth gently each kiss getting more passionate.

I pulled his top up over his head and threw it somewhere in the room before I pushed him underneath me taking control I kissed his perfectly toned chest while I quickly unzipped his trousers before pulling them off and throwing them behind me aswell. I sat up on his chest and ran my fingers through my hair pulling the last few pins out letting my golden hair swing down my back. He grabbed my hips and pushed me down on the bed; I felt his cool hand move up the inside of my thigh before, wow; I arched my back as I felt his fingers work inside of me. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily; my mind was blank, all I could think was how I felt and I felt ecstatic.

Eric P.O.V

I looked down at her; this beautiful powerful human as her body twisted in pleasure as I pumped my fingers inside of her. I couldn't believe this was happening, but it felt good, so good. I lifted her hips of the bed and moved so I was in between her beautiful legs and slowly I inserted myself into her. Her eyes shot open and she moaned loudly with pleasure as I pumped slowly inside of her but before I knew I was underneath her as she straddled me moving fast on top of me. I pulled her hips into me as she ground harder onto me, listening to her moans become louder and louder. I threw her underneath me and pushed one of her legs over my shoulder and pumped hard into her as she dug her nails into my skin as she climaxed, so did I. I fell on top of her body feeling her pant underneath me.

Ten minutes past, I could still feel her heavy breathing. I was lying on my back, I turned to look at her, she had her back to me. I rubbed her back with my hand then she quickly flipped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Shit."

She looked over to me, nervously before she buried her face into her hands. It was quite sweet, I wasn't to sure why she was doing it though. I smiled and laughed.

"Whats wrong?"

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

Her voice was high and she spoke fast.

"Are you completely out of your mind? Whats wrong? Oh my god!"

She got out of the bed taking one of the bed sheets with her and wrapped it round her body.

"Dress. Where the fuck is my dress."

What the fuck was wrong with her. Her sudden change of emotions was starting to annoy me.

"Whats wrong."

"Did the last half an hour complete escape your memory?"

"If you are referring to the sex it was two hours."

"Don't, don't say that word. Thats not what it was and really two hours? Oh jesus Christ."

I didn't understand what the fuck her problem was. She had now found her dress and was now trying to put it on without revealing any of herself to me.

"Could you not watch me?"

"Suddenly shy I see."

She threw the bed sheet over to me. I picked it up and smelt it; it smelt just like her, amazing. She watched me do it and looked completely disgusted.

"Ergh thats gross."

"I don't get what your problem is."

"You just sniffed a bed sheet!"

She squealed.

"Not that. You, your sudden hysteria."

"Ok, this may have escaped your attention, but i'm a vampire slayer, you're a vampire, we don't do this! We are enemies not fuck buddies for crying out loud!"

"Why can't we be both or just fuck buddies?"

I held up her emerald green lace underwear that has just slipped underneath the bed and smiled playfully at her but she didn't seem amused by this and snatched them out of my hand.

"Don't be repulsive."

I stood up and grabbed her by her arms and forced her to look at me.

"You're not like the others before you. It doesn't have to be like it was, you've already proven that by choosing not to kill vampires purely for being vampires."

She shook out of my grip.

"That doesn't mean I should sleep with them."

She went and picked up one of her shoes and quickly put it on while she searched for the other one.

"You know we aren't that dissimilar you and I."

"We are completely different!"

"How? We both hunt -"

"I do not hunt! I patrol. And I don't kill innocent people."

"Patrol? You're not a policeman Violet! You're a killer! You've got an animal inside of you and you've caged it up and some day soon its going to want out."

Without warning she turned and punched me square in the nose making me fall back a few steps.

"I am not an animal and there is no way, no way that I am a killer."

Her voice was quiet and firm. I think I may have hit a soft spot. She then picked up my trousers and rummaged around in the pockets, pulled out the keys to her bike and started to walk out the door. She quickly turned and faced me.

"If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone about what happened tonight, I will kill you."

I grinned and laid back on the pillows.

"I wont tell anyone, but that doesn't mean people wont know; we were sort of, loud."

She picked up the vase that was sitting on my bedside table and threw it at me, it smashed as it hit my arm. It should have annoyed me, it was an expensive vase, yet I laughed as she stormed out. She'd be back.

Violet P.O.V.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I stormed out the club which was just starting to let customers in, barging people out the way until I was outside. I marched straight over to my bike and yanked on my leather jacked which was hooked over a handle and my helmet was sitting on my seat. I pulled that over my head and quickly mounted my bike, put the keys in and kicked her to life before I revved the engine loudly before speeding off. I was so angry.

When I got home I just went straight to bed; I didn't want to be awake anymore, I didn't want to be thinking, I just wanted to forget everything. This was not how I wanted to spend my day off.

**Ahh! Excitement! I really want to know what you guys think and out of interest were you guys expecting this? Or did you think it would be another fight? Ahhh thanks so much for reading :-)**


	14. Comfort and Panic

**I do not own true blood or buffy. **

**Happy reading :)**

I woke the next morning in a terrible mood; I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday; I hated the idea of being with a vampire, the thought of one touching me made me want to be sick, yet I craved being with Eric. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm a slayer, I should want to kill him not fuck him. It wasn't just the whole Eric thing, I was still upset about what had happened with my family, I know there was nothing I could do but I still felt guilty.

I went into the kitchen and pulled a huge tub of mint chocolate ice-cream, grabbed a spoon and collapsed onto the sofa. I didn't want to do anything today, I just wanted to sit and be disgusted with myself and eat ice-cream; I might even make myself disgustingly fat so Eric won't want me anymore, now there is a good plan.

I had been sitting on the sofa for about three hours now. I only new the time scale through how many Jerry Springers' had been on. I didn't even like the show but hearing about other peoples shity lives made me feel better about my own. Someone started knocking on my door.

"Its open."

Sookie came through the door.

"Oh, wow. Um, Violet, are you ok?"

I looked at her confused.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

She looked at the massive empty pot of ice-cream, and then at the empty multi pack bags of chips, the two empty boxes of animal cookies, the take away pizza box, the empty two litre bottle of coke, the remains of four pop tarts, the huge bowl of popcorn that was sitting on my lap and then finally, she looked at me and raised her eye-brows.

"Oh, right."

This had quickly turned into an embarrassing situation. She walked over and sat down next to me.

"You seem miserable and maybe comfort eating, a little. Wanna talk about it."

I couldn't tell her about Eric, no way, but there was no reason why I couldn't talk to her about my family and maybe it would help take my mind of Eric, talking about something way more important and upsetting. Oh i'm just bursting with happiness today. This could be a real bonding moment for Sookie and I.

"Its just, I feel really guilty."

"About what?"

"Leaving home."

She looked at me in surprise, I guess she was expecting me to say something vampire related. I assumed Bill had told her about me and thats why she was here, to ask her questions.

"Oh. You miss your home?"

She put her hand on my shoulder. I laughed.

"Not one bit. I was glad to see the back of that place. I feel bad because I left my kid sister and my mum behind, I should be at home looking out for them, protecting them."

"Oh Violet, sweetie, I'm sorry to hear you say that. Is your Dad not around then?"

I chuckled.

"No he is, thats what I need to protect them from."

Sookie shook her head in confusion.

"Growing up with an alcoholic domestically violent father is very character building."

"Oh. I see."

"I got a phone call, or more I got left phone messages a couple of nights ago; it was my dad, drunk telling me what a disappointment I was, that I was a whore a slut and a bitch and I had broken my poor mothers heart."

Sookie put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God. What a massive a-hole!"

I smiled weakly.

"Yeah. My mum called me from locking her self in the bathroom telling me that everything was ok."

I looked at Sookie, she genuinely looked like she cared.

"I'm sorry, Violet."

I smiled.

"For what? Its ok Sookie really. Sometimes I have to be upset about something normal like my family rather than being upset that I have to throw clothes out because I have blood of some sort in them."

"Yeah. Bill told me about your conversation and that you were, you know."

"A vampire slayer?"

"Yeah. What is that exactly."

"Text book description? Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen one with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. "

She looked at me wide eyed. I hated that little speech, I had heard it so many times it was so pretentious.

"Wow. You're the only slayer?"

"Yup."

"How long have you been a slayer?"

"For about four years now."

"Four years? But that means you were seventeen when you became a slayer."

I didn't get why she found that shocking, there had been many before my time who were younger than me and had died as a slayer.

"The slayer before me died at sixteen, she was only a slayer for six months. It was three weeks before her birthday."

I saw tears form in Sookie's eyes. It was strange for me to see someone with so much emotion about it; it was just what happened to me, you became a slayer at a young age and then you died young. In honesty I was amazed I had lasted so long.

"Thats awful! Why would you agree to do this when its so dangerous."

She has got to be joking.

"I didn't chose this life Sookie. Someone didn't come and ask me if I wanted to do it. One minute the most important thing in my life was my shoes, the next, it was trying not to get killed. I had some British guy come and see me, telling me that the safety of humanity rested on my shoulders and then before I knew it, I was lying to my parents about going on weekends away friends when I was actually going round America wielding a crossbow and killing vampires. I lost all my friends, my social life ran away, my school were going to kick me out, my grades went through the floor, I didn't get a single offer from a college, I wasn't sleeping because I was out all night patrolling. My life sucked, it still does! The real reason I moved here? Because of the increase of vampire activity in Shreveport has become suspicious and I need to sort it out. And the reason I work in Merlotte's? Its not to maintain some sort of cool secret under cover fake persona, no, I actually need the money, because, surprise, surprise, I don't get paid for saving the world! "

I was standing up looking at her as she sat on the sofa her brows raised in shock. Wow. That rant came out of nowhere, but it felt good to get it out, but a little embarrassing as she was now looking at me like I was a crazy person. I didn't know what to say to her so I just stood there like an idiot.

"You got a crossbow?"

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, its beautiful."

I sat down next to Sookie and rested my head on my knees.

"Ergh, I feel sick."

"I'm not surprised after all that food. Violet, i'm sorry bout what I said, it was stupid to presume. I just know nothing about slayers, neither does Bill really, everything he knows is based on sketchy descriptions from old folk books and myths."

"That doesn't surprise me; most of vampires don't know about the slayer even though we make a huge impact on their numbers. Its because we genuinely keep our identities secret for safety reasons."

"So?"

"What?"

"What can you do? What are your powers?"

Sookie grinned at me, like we were kids.

"Urm, well, I can move like a vampire, but slightly faster, I am stronger than most vampires."

"Most?"

"Sometimes I come across really old ones, they can be a bit of a struggle."

"Like Eric? Bill told me you knew him."

why did she have to mention him? My face turned bright red.

"Um, no i'm stronger than him, by quite a bit."

Uh oh; she looked at me in surprise, I really didn't want to be quizzed on Eric, seriously need to change subject.

"Erm, I also have a really appealing smell to vampires, like i'm the best dinner they are going to get or something like that; its apparently a fighting strategy; vampires will sniff me out and if they are young they generally can't control themselves and attack blindly which makes it easier to kill them."

"Bill said something about your scent. It kinda makes scene that I cant hear you."

"Huh Oh right, you said the whole telepathy thing. How does that work?"

She laughed.

"Honestly I have no idea; but I can hear what people are thinking as if they were saying it to me. But not you, I get nothing from you and the only other being that I don't get anything from is a vampire."

"As much as I hate admitting it, I can't help but to think vampires and the slayer must be connected some how, I mean I have no idea how but they have to be so it kinda makes sense that you can't hear me. Just don't tell anyone that you can't hear me or know me just never ever bring me up in conversation."

"Because of the whole fellowship thing? Bill told me about your conversation."

"Yeah that and if vampires found out where I was living and who my friends are...well you can imagine. I just want one aspect of my life to be kinda normal and I really want it to be here."

Suddenly out of nowhere Sookie's eyes watered up and she flung her arms round me and started to sob.

"Oh bless your heart."

"Urm, Sookie?"

"Oh i'm sorry its just, you've been through so much, it must be hard."

I smiled, this was kinda awkward.

"Er, it can be, but i'm fine really."

"I promise I will keep your secret and so will Bill you can count on us and if you ever want me to cover shifts or cook you dinner just let me know ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Three weeks later and I was at Merlotte's and in a really good mood. Sookie had basically adopted the role of older sister and was making sure I was eating three proper meals a day and that I had clean clothes, she had even given me the talk about how dangerous my motorbike was and that she didn't care if I had super healing powers she still didn't like me using it. Even Bill and I had started to get on really well. I mean it was difficult at first and he was really jumpy, but once I found out about his interest in Greek mythology we started discussing different texts and I showed him my collection of books about the super natural through the ages. I had even started teaching him bits of ancient sumerian.

Everyone was in a good mood tonight at Merlotte's, I guess we were just asking for something to go wrong really, but so far so good. I was working in the evening today; there was a rodeo and most of the town had gone to watch then come back to Merlotte's after so Sam needed the extra help.

I was behind the bar showing off my flair skills giving Sam heart attacks every time he thought I was going to drop a bottle.

"Jesus V, do you have to use bottles that still have the alcohol in them? If you drop them they are coming right out your pay."

"Relax Sam!"

I was rolling a bottle round my hand.

"I'm not going to drop anything"

I deliberately let the bottle slip out of rotation and drop towards the floor before catching it just so I could watch him jump to try and save the bottle. It was hysterical. Tara, Lafayette and Sookie were all laughing, Sookie more than the others as she knew I was pretending to drop them just so I made Sam jump. Sam took the vodka bottle out my hand while laughing.

"Go serve."

I saluted him and went and took and order off a family then gave it to Lafayette.

"two bacon cheese burgers, one bbq rack, side of rings, extra sour cream and extra mayo."

"Would they also like a members pass to fat farm?"

Lafayette winked at me.

"I don't know, Lafayette, there is just something about Merlotte's that inspires sweaty fat fuckers to eat here."

"Says the women who comes into work and eats a double cheese burger, fries and rings every day?"

"What! I have a fast metabolism."

"Mmmhmm?"

"Yes!"

"What are we talking about?"

Sookie came up behind me holding empty plates.

"How much this skinny ass eats yet she still has a skinny ass."

"I know Lafayette its unfair, i've never known anyone with such a fast metabolism."

"Ha! See, Metabolism."

I walked over to the Ice-tea machine and started poring two cups out.

"Hey. Have you heard anything about that fire that killed those two vampires last week?"

Sookie said quietly making sure we weren't overheard. It had been really bad; two vampires had moved into a house just outside Bon Temps beginning of last week, I had checked them out and they seemed ok enough, they drank True Blood and when Bill went round to see what they were like he said that they had no intention of harming anyone they just wanted to live a quiet life. But by the end of the week a group of red-necks had heard about them and one morning they went and burnt down the house with the vampires still inside. I had no idea, I was asleep when it happened and heard that there was a house fire when I was at work, it wasn't till the afternoon that I heard whose house it was.

"Its difficult Sookie, I have no jurisdiction over humans you know that."

"But still its vampire related, like selling vampire blood."

"I know. Thats why I reluctantly got in touch with the council."

Sookie looked surprised.

"What did they say?"

"They told me that under no circumstances was I to get involved and that the slayer job was to execute vampires not to investigate into their deaths."

"Thats horrible!"

"Yeah but I don't want to piss them off any more than I already am so I am doing as I am told and leaving it."

I took the two iced-teas out to the table. Thats when I smelt them, or more specifically him. No, it couldn't be him, why would he be here? Unless he was here to investigate the vampire deaths, as area sheriff that was his job, but I didn't think he would ever go to such a public place and... oh crap I need to hide, i've spent way to long thinking. I walked quickly into the back; I needed to stay somewhere close just incase something happened but I couldn't have him know I was here. I went into the kitchens and opened the walk in fridge hoping that all the food, the cold and the two inch thick casing would hide my scent but shit it was cold and I couldn't help but to feel slightly scared that he was going to find me here, this was my normal place and I hated the thought of Eric's big feet stomping all over it. There was nothing I could do besides wait now.

**Thanks guys for all the reviews, its really helpful and motivational.**


	15. Breaking and entering

**Sorry its so long, lots to fit in :) Enjoy!**

Eric P.O.V.

"Do we really have to go into this dump?"

Pam wasn't happy about the idea of going into a diner and asking humans questions without glamouring. Neither did I really, but it was my duty to find out who had killed the two vampires and punish them.

"Yes."

"Why can't we just grab people as they come out and glamour them?"

"Because I say so. Besides it's always good to strike some fear into human hearts."

Pam smiled at this idea.

"Besides Sookie Stackhouse works here I believe."

Sure enough parked outside was her little yellow car but parked next to it was something much more interesting; a black Ducati 848, there can't be that many in the area of Shreveport.

We walked into the diner and the whole place fell silent everybody staring scared at us. I looked around quickly seeing Sookie and Bill but no sign of Violet. Bill came towards me.

"Eric what are you doing here?"

"Bill that sounded suspiciously like a vampire questioning his superior."

That quickly made Bill shrink backwards.

"No it wasn't meant like that at all. I was simply being inquisitive."

"Well that exactly why I am here, to be inquisitive. More precisely to ask questions about the fire last week."

I looked round at the scared diner as one by one all eyes fell away from me. A man walked out from behind the desk; shifter from the smell of it.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

I was standing in front of him before he could finish his sentence.

"Eric!"

Sookie hissed. I ignored her.

"And why is that?"

"You ain't the police, you got no right to ask these people any questions."

As he was saying that I picked up a very familiar scent; Violet, she had defiantly been here I started to notice that her scent was all over the diner. I walked round the back where it was strongest, the human went to say something but Pam was standing next to him with her teeth bare before he could. I walked into the kitchen where a very terrified guy stood, Lafayette I believe his name to be, we had him under suspicion about selling vampire blood. The kitchen reeked of her, that sweet smell that drove me insane.

"Is there anyone else here?"

Lafayette shook his head quickly.

"No not that I know of."

I walked further into the kitchen, she had defiantly been here recently, but why had she been here? Sookie came in.

"Eric you've gone far enough. The people are scared to death out there! You want to find out the monsters who did it, I understand but the people who did it aren't here."

I turned to Sookie and smiled.

"You're right. How mean of me. Good evening Sookie."

I walked out to where Pam was walking around the diner intimidating people.

"kom igen vi lämnar"

**come on we are leaving.**

**Violet P.O.V.**

"_Is there anyone else here?"_

"_No not that I know of."_

Thank fuck, Lafayette hadn't seen me go into the fridge, not that he would have done it maliciously but I have no doubt that he would have told Eric I was in here if he had known. I heard his footsteps as he moved slowly around the kitchen, I found myself holding my breath not wanting him to hear me.

"_Eric you've gone far enough. The people are scared to death out there! You want to find out the monsters who did it, I understand but the people who did it aren't here." _

I was right he had come here to find out about the fire, but I wonder if he had caught my scent, I spent a lot of time in the kitchen, it must stink ok me, well to a vampire.

"_You're right. How mean of me. Good evening Sookie." _

What? Thats all he was going to say? Unless he decided he was going to try and track the scent. Jesus I hope he doesn't see my bike out front. I heard him leave and as soon as I was sure he wasn't in the building I started breathing again and opened the door to the fridge making Lafayette and Sookie jump out of their skins.

"Jesus mother fucking christ girl! When the fuck did you get in there."

Lafayette shouted at me while Sookie just looked really relieved.

"Just before that guy got here, I was sorting out the er, the um, the fruit and then I heard all the panic and stayed hidden. What like you wouldn't have done the same?"

"Fair enough."

I walked out into the diner area Sam was walking around making sure everyone was ok.

"Violet! You ok?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I was in the fridge. Everything ok out here?"

"Yeah it'll give them something to talk about for a week."

I laughed.

"Well business as usual."

Half an hour later Bill pulled me to the side.

"Did he see you?"

"No. I was in the fridge."

"For a while I was worried."

"Really?"

Bill shifted his weight between his feet.

"You have become a friend to me Violet and I do worry about my friends safety."

Although Bill said it uncomfortably I think he actually meant it, this meant a lot to me, my first vampire friend, oh if the council could see this! I flung my arms round him and squeezed.

"Ow, Violet, strength."

Bill choked out.

"Oops, Sorry."

"However Merlotte's does hold your scent, it is unlikely he wouldn't have picked up on it."

"I think if he thought I was there he would have done something public."

"Don't presume to know Eric."

"If he asks at our next meeting I will tell him I stopped by for lunch earlier that day. Maybe I should go patrolling in Shreveport tonight to try make him think I was there tonight not here."

"Thats a good idea."

"I'll go after close which isn't long now. You and Sookie should go, I don't want you involved in this."

"Thank you."

I closed up with Sam, Sookie and Bill left twenty minutes before.

"You alright getting home?"

"Oh sure Sam."

"Alright but if you need me don't worry about calling me at any time."

"Thanks."

I went to my bike and quickly drove home. It was strange, I knew Eric wasn't around, I couldn't smell him, yet I still felt like he was watching me. Creep. I Put my bike round the side and ran into my home making sure every door was locked, I knew no vampire could get in without me inviting but I guess it just made me feel better. I got undressed but only into a very large Blink 182 t-shirt that I slept in; I had decided against going back out to patrol but instead would try and find a way to mask my scent in places, a magical herb or something. I got myself a beer and a stack load of books off the shelf and sat down ready to read. I never liked the learning bit of slaying, to slow and mostly boring.

There was a knock at my door, it was probably Sookie. I opened the door and froze, it was defiantly not Sookie, more like Eric. He was holding a couple of pieces of paper.

"Violet Grace De Core, born eighteenth of May nineteen eighty-nine, home town Valley County, Montana."

He looked at me and smiled but it was weird, it wasn't a threatening smile more a, aren't I clever smile.

"Merlotte's should really keep their records more safe."

"You knew I was there."

"Of course I did, you were in the fridge."

Ok I didn't mean knew I was there at that moment, I just thought he knew I had been there.

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"Because I presume the people at Merlotte's don't know you are the slayer and didn't want to make it difficult for you."

He shrugged. Is he kidding? That sounds way to nice.

"Just like that?" I asked suspiciously

"Just like that."

I looked him up and down, God he looked good.

"I'm not inviting you in." I snapped.

"No of course. I will look much better when one of your neighbours looks out of their window and sees the vampire who was in the diner earlier standing on your porch with you not really wearing much."

My eyes snapped down to my t-shirt and I started trying to pull it so it covered my legs more. Shit I hated that he had a god point.

"I'm rescinding it as soon as we are done talking though, or if you even touch me..."

"Fine, but I can't do anything if you touch me."

I glared at him and he held his hands up and tried to look all innocent.

"Get in."

"You need to say it nicely for it to work."

"No I don't."

He grinned as I stood to the side letting him through the threshold.

"I'm going to put some more clothes on. Stay here."

I quickly went into my bedroom and pulled on the nearest pair of jeans to hand and was back out with Eric who was holding a picture frame of me and my sister when we went on holiday to Italy two years ago.

"This your sister?"

"Yeah."

"You miss her?"

I nodded. I still felt bad about what happened three weeks ago. I wanted her with me so bad but it was too dangerous.

"More than you could imagine."

"You love your sister very much don't you."

"More than you could imagine."

Eric placed the frame back onto the desk. This was too weird talking to a vampire about my family.

"Would you like to sit?"

I motioned to the sofa which he then sat in. I moved the sword that I had been cleaning earlier that day off the coffee table, Eric started to smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just find it very amusing that a person has a sword and copy of, Peter Rabbit on their coffee table."

He picked up the book and turned it in his hand, I took the book out of his hands and held it against my body.

"Its my favourite book from when I was young, my sister sent it down with all my other books."

I put the book in the bookcase and the sword on another table. I turned to see Eric had picked up one of my research books I had put on the table before he got here.

"Must you touch everything?"

He grinned at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"I find your life very intriguing. You can tell a lot from someones home, for example that photo frame of you and your sister had no dust on it but the others did, which means you pick it up often and look at it, which is how I new you miss and love your sister and there is a lack of photographs of your father which means you want to forget about him."

"Thats great Eric! I never knew you were a shrink!"

I should just leave it but I was intrigued.

"How do you know its not because he is dead?"

"Because then you would have some sort of memorial of him but there is nothing, so you have daddy issues, how surprising."

I wasn't going to admit to any of that, it was weird and creepy that he got it right however logical. I sat on the other side of the sofa and glared at him smiling. I exhaled and dropped my shoulders.

"Why did you have to find me?"

"I was curious."

"Curious? You didn't hear what it did to the cat?"

"Well i'm already dead."

I laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh."

"Shut up!"

That was weird.

"Um, I guess you want to talk about the two vampires in the house?"

"Well we can do."

"First off, I had nothing to do with their deaths. I had checked them out and they drank True Blood and were not a threat so I let them be."

"What information do you have of their deaths?"

"Eric I can't look into this case. I've tried but the council won't give me access and short of breaking into the sheriffs office and stealing the report there is nothing...what?"

Eric's face had worryingly gone suddenly from serious to a smile.

**10 minutes later.**

"Kenya is on night duty, we will have to sneak around her."

"Or I can just glamour her?"

"No! You can't just go round glamouring people!"

"Why not?"

"Shh!"

I pushed Eric back against the wall as Kenya walked past the door. I can't believe I was breaking into the police station with a vampire to investigate something which I had specifically been told to stay away from.

"So how are we going to get in without breaking the door?"

"Keep a look out."

I slid the hair pin that was keeping my fringe back out and started picking at the lock. I heard Eric chuckle behind me so I stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"You know how to pick locks?"

"And?"

"Nothing, continue."

Truthfully I wasn't that good at it. The council taught me how to do it years ago but I never paid that much attention, breaking and entering was more my style. I had been working the lock for a few minutes now and was getting nowhere. So I decided to improvise hopefully without Eric seeing that I hadn't done it.

"Done."

"Really? I didn't hear it click."

I coughed and twisted the door knob breaking the lock open.

"See, open."

Eric grinned at me, I hadn't got that passed him unfortunately. We quickly ran into Sheriff Dearbourne's office, luckily we moved too fast for Kenya to see us.

"Look on his desk, I'll look in the draws."

Surprisingly Eric didn't argue with what I had told him to do. I didn't take me long to find something.

"Got it."

Eric was quickly standing by my side as I opened the file.

"Fire department say that paraffin bombs were thrown into the sitting room of the house at approximately 7:15 in the morning. Thats just after sunrise. 'The bombs are thought to be home made with ingredients found in any household making the bombs untraceable and therefore through lack of evidence we have had no choice but to close the case.' Are they kidding? They haven't even looked into it properly! Those poor people get burnt alive and the police barely look into it even though under new laws its part of their jo-."

Eric put a finger to my lips as we heard Kenya's footsteps out in the hall, he slowly removed it when she left and then took the report out my hands.

"Is there anything else in there?"

He was now turning the pages of the file.

"No, just the fire report and some pictures. There is nothing of use in here."

"We should go."

Eric looked out into the hall checking the coast was clear before taking my hand and leading me out of the station. We ran back to my house and Eric sat back on the sofa as I took my shoes off and stomped about annoyed.

"I can't believe how easily they just gave up! They have a responsibility that they can't just shirk just because they don't like who they are investigating, I mean do you know how many assholes i've had to save what if I just decided to be picky on who I help do you th..."

I didn't even finish my sentence when out of nowhere Eric had pulled me down onto the sofa and started kissing me. Eric slowly pulled away from me, but was still holding me close.

"Its really amazing how you are acting about this. I don't think you even noticed you said those poor 'people' back at the station."

"Well, they had done nothing wrong, they were genuinely good people, vampires, you can tell when someone had murdered a person and they hadn't."

Eric kissed me again, it was amazing, he had never kissed me like this, it was soft like he was kissing something he cared about. Weird. He pushed me back onto the sofa, unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off gently before swooping me up in his arms and carrying me to my bedroom. He laughed when he saw my bed which had stacks of laundry sitting on it I however found the experience painfully embarrassing and buried my head into Eric's chest as he laughed. He then gently set me down on the corner of my bed and started to put the stacks of washing neatly into the empty baskets on the floor while I sat there with my mouth hanging open, was Eric doing housework? When he had finished he pulled his top off and crawled onto my bed pulling me on top of him.

That night I had the best sex I had ever had and the best bit was it didn't feel seedy and wrong like last time, but it felt good and normal and afterwards we sat in bed together and talked about all sorts of things, mostly weapons but he told me about being a viking, which didn't creep me out as much as it should have. I didn't even remember going to sleep but I when I woke the next morning there was a note on my pillow.

'Dear Violet

I'm sorry I had to leave you this morning.

Had to get back to Shreveport before sunrise.

Thank you for last night.

I will see you soon.

Yours

Eric

P.S. You snore.

I read the piece of paper over and over, my face blushing more each time. My phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Violet, its Sookie."

"Oh hey."

"Hi. What happened last night?"

My face went bright red, there is no way she could have known about Eric. Oh, oh she was probably talking about before, when he came into the diner. I couldn't tell Sookie what had really happened so I lied.

"Nothing. I came home and tried to find some sort of something that will mask my scent but no luck so I went to bed."

"Thats it?"

"Yup,"

It felt horrible lying to Sookie but I don't think she would entirely understand, i'm not sure I do.

"Well I have to say i'm relieved, if Eric did find out it would put Bill in a lot of trouble; no vampire would over look you, Eric would know we, or at least Bill would have spotted you and should have really come and told Eric about you."

Shit, I hadn't even thought about Bill! I need to say something to Eric. I had plans to go patrolling after work so I would just quickly stop by and talk to him then.

"Its ok. Tell Bill not to worry."

"You not around tonight?"

"No i'm going to be patrolling, making up for last night."

"Ok, make sure you eat something before you go."

"I will."

"Bye."

**Another difficult chapter to get out. I hope it was ok though. So do we like this new relationship?**


	16. If you could have relationships

**Sorry i've updated later than normal; been so busy with uni and have had no time, but things have calmed so yay fanfic :)**

Work was ok, not slow but not demandingly busy and I got out just after sun set and it didn't take me long to get home. I threw the keys down on my side table and turned around to see Eric smiling at me before he walked over and kissed me, I couldn't help but to kiss him back as he unzipped my jacket and dropped it to the floor. We didn't even make it to the bedroom; the sofa made do as he pulled my work uniform off me and slid in between my legs thudding into me at vampire speed. It was nice to finally be with a guy that I didn't have to worry about breaking or holding back, really it made a lot of sense for me to sleep with a vampire, God that sounds weird. Eric finished; it was relatively quick compared to last night but none the less satisfying.

"I'm hungry."

I announced before standing up and walking completely naked into my kitchen, which was open plan and completely visible from the sofa. I felt Eric's eyes follow me as I opened my fridge to see a plate with spaghetti and meatballs piled on top wrapped in cling-film with a post it note:

'Stop eating so many cheese burgers. Love Sookie.'

I read the note and smiled, Sookie had a key to my house and regularly left food she had cooked there or she had done my washing if I was busy out slaying. She regularly said I should just move in her. I threw the note into the fridge, I didn't want Eric to realise how close we where. I shoved the food into my microwave and walked back out into the sitting-room where Eric pulled me back onto his lap. I giggled and placed my arms round his neck.

Eric P.O.V.

"So why this unexpected pleasure?"

She smiled and started to twirl my hair round her fingers playfully.

"I wanted to see you."

I told her honestly. I woke up and she was all I could think about, I had to see her so I told Pam to look after the club for tonight and came straight here. I ran my fingers over her warm skin, it felt like silk.

"Well I was going to visit you at Fangtasia tonight."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. I was going to drop in after a quick patrol."

My body went tense for a split second; it was a reality check of what she actually was, a vampire slayer, born to kill vampires, like me.

"Any particular reason you were coming to see me?"

I chose to ignore reality. She raised her eye-brows and smirked before jumping off me and going back into the kitchen.

"Trust me, I won't go into that club without good reason."

She came back over shovelling spaghetti into her mouth.

"And whats wrong with my club?"

she laughed.

"Um, vampire club, i'm a slayer. Come on, it would be like you walking into a fellowship of the sun meeting."

She started chewing on another meatball, there really was a lot of food on that plate which she was getting through rather quickly.

"Are you going to eat all of that?"

"You must be used to girls that only eat dust, or 'forget' to eat as one of your bar staff told me when I was there."

"Ginger?"

"Yeah Ginger."

"I saw that you two bonded."

I watched her face go slightly pink.

"I barely spoke to her when I was at the club."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She said shortly.

"So the CCTV is playing up showing me you teaching her how to pole dance for two hours."

She groaned and put the plate of food down onto the table and buried her head in her knees.

"Oh no."

I laughed and put my arms round her.

"She is right you should get a job there."

I mocked.

"Please tell me you showed no-one else."

"Nobody, well, Pam may have seen a bit."

"oh no"

She looked up and me scarlet faced and embarrassed. I kissed her nose and brushed her blonde hair out her face.

She picked up her plate and started eating again.

"Moving the conversation on swiftly. I wanted to talk to you about two things. First, I did some more digging about the fire; I broke into the gas station and looked at their sales transactions for the morning and night before, you gotta love red necks they're so thick, only one transaction of paraffin was done at 6:43am and it was done on card, which surprised me that they even have bank accounts."

"Who's is it?"

"Royce Jones. He is a regular at Merlotte's and a complete scumbag, we had some trouble with him being a homophobic shit last week. I thought it might have been him but had no evidence. This also cancels out his so called alibi. It should be enough evidence to give to the police."

"I will handle it."

"You will put the information in to the police?"

"Something like that."

"Eric no, you can't handle Royce, I can't let you."

"Why not? You said yourself he is a low life."

"I can't let someone die, no matter how much I want to. Besides with this evidence, the police have no choice but to act."

"So you want me to just let them get away with it?"

"No. I want you to let the new laws deal with Royce, if they aren't used they won't be affective."

I really didn't like the idea of not punishing this man myself, but I knew if I did I would be crossing a line with Violet.

"Ok. We shall give this information to the police."

"Really?"

"Yes."

A huge smile spread across her face, she looked so beautiful with her mouth full of spaghetti.

"Thank you."

"So what was the second thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh-"

She finished the entire plate of food and put it down on the table.

"I wanted to talk to you about that night at Merlotte's."

"I wanted to talk about that too. Do you really work there?"

"Yes."

"Why?"  
I said bemused.

"Because I need to. I don't get paid for being a slayer, its my destiny apparently, not my chosen profession, but anyway, I don't want you turning up there like that ever again, its my work place and you scared the people half to death."

"Fair enough."

"Also, Bill Compton."

"Ah yes, I was going to go ask him why he didn't tell me he knew where the slayer was."

"Because He doesn't know I am a slayer."

Really? Is she going to try and pass that one off. The entire of Louisiana had been talking about a vampire slayer living somewhere in the state and her scent is so different he couldn't have not guessed.

"I mean, obviously he has picked up my scent and has challenged me about what I am but I told him I was human and he left it at that."

I raised my eye-brows, surely she didn't expect me to believe what she way saying?

"You are a terrible lier."

"I know. Ok he didn't tell you because I told him if he did I would rip out his rib cage. He tried attacking me one night and guessed who I was when I beat his ass. I guess i'm just more threatening than you."

She grinned I however didn't find it funny.

"No seriously, I can be very scary. Please just leave Bill be, he was only doing what he thought was right to protect Sookie."

"Fair enough."

She smiled and kissed me and then again and again twisting her fingers through my hair.

"I need to get ready."

"Going somewhere?"

"I have got a job to do and I need to put the report into the police station."

"You can put the report in anytime."

I pulled her down the sofa and underneath me kissing her neck and jaw line.

"No, I can't, they can't know I had anything to do with it. If the council find out, they won't be happy."

She panted as I ran my hands over her naked flesh.

"You can do that later then."

"Ok."

She breathed and hooked her leg round my waist, this women was amazing.

Violet P.O.V.

Eric and I both stepped out the shower and I playfully threw a towel at him. I threw my wet hair into a bun and put plain black leathers on and a white long sleeved v-neck top.

I pushed Eric against the wall and kissed him as he ran his hands up my back. I smiled through the kiss.

"Ok i'm going now."

"Sure you don't want to stay in tonight."

"Now that, I really don't want to do."

I said mockingly. I picked up the file with the information and opened the door.

"Out!"

I said playfully.

"Are you rescinding my invitation?"

He said it back in the same tone.

"No. I just want to get to work."

I went back into the house and opened my huge trunk and took out a stake and slipped it into my cowboy boots.

"Thats a lot of silver."

"Its my job."

I shrugged. This was awkward.

"Come on, you should get back to the club."

I smiled.

I walked outside and stood on the empty road with Eric.

"So I guess i'll see you around?"

I smiled at Eric.

"Guess so. Are you going to put the report in?"

"Yeah, hopefully the station won't be busy."

"Ok. I'll see you around."

"Bye Eric."

Before I new it he was levitating off the ground and into the air. What the hell? Was he flying? Like Superman? He could fly? Vampires could fly? Or was it just him? Wow!

"You can fly?"

I shouted but he was off into the distance. I laughed, he was just full of surprises.

I arrived at the Police station and snuck in, put the report back into the draw and placed the new evidence on Sherif Dearbourne's desk then left quickly to start my patrol in Shreveport.

**A Week Later.**

Although a lot had changed since last month I still thought I should go and give Eric my monthly slaying rate which had gone down since I first got to Shreveport, I guess the vampires were either moving out or learning to not kill people.

I was sitting in his office when he came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek making me giggle. He kissed me on the lips before I gently pushed him away.

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"Because this is business!"

"Not pleasure?"

He grinned evilly at me.

"Only seven vampires."

"Seven! You've let your guard drop."

"No the vampires in this area are finally behaving."

I grinned at him.

"You working all of tonight?"

"I don't know I could slip away later on maybe."

I saw his phone on the table and picked it up, he flinched. I raised one of my brows.

"You've broken my last two phones."

Oh yeah. I smiled and put my number in his phone and saved it then drop called my number so I had his.

"Well let me know what you decide to do."

"You're leaving?"

"There are a couple of young vampires in your club. Makes me edgy."

"I won't let anyone harm you here."

I couldn't help but laugh at him saying he would protect me. Its not that I didn't believe he would try, its that he thinks I would need it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I know you wouldn't but its not fair on them, my scent and all."

He looked at me surprised. I smiled, I knew it was because he thought I wouldn't care. His surprised look quickly turned into a smile; it made me blush intensely which only made me more embarrassed and blush more. Ergh! I need stop looking at him or I fear for his desk as I started to feel horny as hell. Need to get out of here!

"Maybe see you later."

"Ok."

I left the club and went home but when I got there I could see all my lights were on and there were people in my house. I opened the door and all the people in the house stopped momentarily and looked at me; there were about fifteen people packed into my tiny home, they were all dressed in suits and looked like they had pencils shoved up their backsides. The continued to carry on looking through all of my things. I was about to shout when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Good evening Miss De Core"

Quentin Travers; chairman of the watchers council and technically; my boss. This was like my worst nightmare, the watchers council here, in my home.

**How exciting! I love Quentin, I always thought they should have had more of him in Buffy. Let me know what you think.**


	17. Infiltrations

"Quentin. Would you like to explain to me what the hell is going on here? And if people don't stop touching my things I am going to rip their hands off."

As soon as I had said it two nervous looking suits pointed swords at me, seriously.

"Oh you want a go?"

I turned to the nervous men.

"Why doesn't everybody just calm down."

I looked back at Quentin and the two men lowered their swords.

"Everybody stop what you are doing. Miss De Core, why don't we discuss this over a nice cup of tea?"

Oh how bloody English! I just wanted them to leave but I new the best way was to just play nice. I sat down in the chair and the rest of the people came and stood round the edges of my sitting-room, most of which had clip boards and pens.

"I take it these are all watchers?"

"Yes."

One of them handed me a cup and saucer which I didn't recognise to be mine.

"These aren't mine."

"No, when travelling we tend to travel with our own tea, cups and saucers. I don't know what it is about tea in mugs but it doesn't taste right."

"Oh."

Great, now I was really worried I was going to break there precious tea set.

"The queen uses the same china you know."

"Really?"

Ok, I sound way to enthusiastic, I was talking about cups which is not what I wanted to know. I put the cup down onto my coffee table and crossed my arms.

"This is ridiculous. I don't care about tea, I want to know what you are doing here."

Quentin looked at me seriously.

"A little over a week ago Mr Reay here spoke to you on the telephone in regard to instruction about a fire that claimed two vampires. After a discussion with me he phoned you back and told you that under no circumstances were you to involve yourself in this matter."

Shit. I new I was going to get in trouble for this, but I thought a smack on the wrist not an entire English inquisition. Just play cool.

"And?"

"Two days after that conversation and the case was closed new evidence appeared as if out of thin air that convicted a man of this crime."

"Yeah I heard something about that."

"Are you saying you had nothing to do with it then?"

I thought it best to stay quiet at this point, I didn't want to lie but I was shit scared about telling the truth.

"Lydia if you may."

A women pulled a laptop from a bag and opened it showing CCTV of the police station, of me breaking the door entering with Eric, taking the file and leaving, then of me returning with the file and a new file and putting it back. I felt my stomach turn.

"You ignored a direct order from the Council."

"I thought I was doing the right thing. You still haven't answered my question; why are you here."

"You are a unique slayer, Violet, you are the first ever slayer to be in a world that is aware of vampires. Yet the council have always said plainly that your role as slayer should never change: to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. A year ago when you told us that you were no longer going to kill every vampire you found because you felt that with new technology they could co-exist, the council indulged you, however, now we are not quiet sure if it was the right thing to do. So, the reason why we are here, is to examine you as the slayer and the efficiency of your methods this will include infiltrating your life here in the town of Bon Temps."

I couldn't believe what I just heard; infiltrating my life? Testing my methods? My slaying efficiency? This can't be happening.

"What if, what if don't want to comply?"

Quentin sighed.

"I'm hoping it won't come to that."

Behind him three men shifted there feet catching my attention, I recognised them instantly; they were from a branch of the Council that dealt in, shall we say 'slayer control.' They had centuries of perfecting methods to rendering a slayer helpless through any method necessary, be it magic or force.

"So, will it come to that?"

I shook my head.

"No."

"Excellent. Well I think that will be all for tonight. I shall see you tomorrow at eight o'clock for a more structured outline of the trials. Good evening."

He put his hand out but I just glared at him with cold eyes.

"Yes. Well. We'll see ourselves out."

Just before he left he turned around and looked at me.

"A vampire slayer is a tool of the Watchers Council, slayers change the Councils remains. Remember that."

He walked out with a trail of tweed suits following him and I was left alone. Tears rolled down my cheek, I didn't feel safe in my own home. Shit! Eric was meant to be coming round tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if they had bugged the bloody place. I walked out the door and ran towards shreveport, hoping that I would be to fast for the council who I had no doubt were going to attempt to follow me.

Eric P.O.V.

All I could think about was going to her house, I was bored endless at Fangtasia tonight and decided I had enough of being here, I wanted to go be with her. I walked out the club and saw Pam at the entrance.

"Jeg skal ut å se etter at klubben." - **I'm going out look after the club. **

I had just taken off into the sky when my phone rang. I took it out and saw it was Violet.

"I was just on my way over to you."

"No don't."

She sounded terrible.

"Why whats wrong?"

"You can't come to my house."

She was crying.

"Whats happened. Where are you?"

"I-"

The phone went dead and I heard fighting below, I looked down and there she was, a few streets away from Fangtasia, a vampire had attacked her. I flew down and picked up the other vampire by the neck.

"Run. Tell no-one of what has happened tonight."

"Yes Sheriff."

I dropped the vampire and it ran off down the road. I walked over to Violet who was just standing there in the road, her face was puffy and tear stained. I took her face in my hands.

"Whats wrong? Whats happened?"

She looked into my eyes and without saying anything, wrapped her arms round me and placed her head on my chest. I swooped her legs up and flew into the sky, I can't believe where I was about to take her.

We had been flying for about 4 minutes then I touched down gently outside my home, which no human had ever been inside.

"Where are we?"

"My home."

I took her by the hand and led her inside and sat her down on a black leather sofa. I pushed a few strands of her golden hair out of her face and wiped the tears away. Her eyes were like ice, frozen over and sad, like her spirit had been broken.

"Whats happened?"

"You can't make any contact with me for a while or come to my house."

"Why?"

She sighed.

"Its complicated, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I'm under going some trials and if they found out about the relationship I have with you, they would almost certainly fail me."

"Trials? Set by who and why?"

"You remember I told you I could get into a lot trouble for helping with that case? Well I did."

"But the only people who can punish you are the Council and they are in England."

"Not at the moment, I came back and about fifteen Council members were in my home."

This sounded serious.

"The trials, what are they for?"

"They are going to be infiltrating my life, testing my slaying techniques, my judgement and my efficiency. Basically they are trying to find a way to put me underneath their control again and if I don't, well."

"So basically they are trying to find your weaknesses."

She didn't say anything, more tears started to run down her face.

"Violet, this is insanity, you are stronger than them! You don't have to take that crap!"

"No Eric, I'm not. A slayer is the tool of the Council without the Council, a slayer is nothing. Besides, they have a unit within that has had centuries of slayer research into ways of rendering a slayer powerless, if I don't conform to them, they will just summon the next slayer."

"But that would mean they would have to..."

No they couldn't do that! They can't, they can't murder her.

"God damn it!"

I punched the glass coffee table shattering it into pieces. Her beautiful long fingers curled round my fist, cupping it in her hands.

"Its ok Eric."

"No its not. How is any of this ok? Violet I will never let them hurt you."

"I can't have your death on my conscience. I just need them to run their tests play their games and then they will go."

"You think its going to be that easy?"

She smiled weakly.

"Kiss me."

I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her lips which were slightly wet from her tears.


	18. Whats to come

**Its a bit early as I have a really busy few days and I don't think I will be able to update over the weekend. **

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, they really do make me smile :) Hope you guys like this chapter!**

Violet P.O.V.

His home was beautiful, completely light proof but in no means dark; it was lit with soft lights that made the whole place glow. I had spent the last hour lying on Eric's sofa with my head in his lap while he ran his hands through my hair soothing me whilst I tried to work out what the fuck I was going to do about working at Merlotte's while the Council were around and trying to work out how I was going to survive this little visit of theirs.

Ah shit, is that the time? It was getting late, no doubt the Council were watching my house. I sat up and kissed Eric.

"I need to go home."

"Can't you stay here?"

"You know I can't."

"Still worth asking."

I smiled and walked out into his hall which was the size of my entire house. I opened the door to leave and then realised, I had no fucking clue where the hell I was.

"Eric."

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

He smiled.

"Quite far out of Shreveport. I can fly you back?"

I shook my head.

"No its to dangerous, the Council might see."

"I'll fly high and drop you in the woods or something where they won't see."

I really should say no but I really wanted to fly, I didn't really no what was going on when he took me here and I wanted to pay attention this time. I smiled at him and he swooped me up into his arms and darted into the air. I'm not gonna lie, it was shit scary and i'm pretty sure my stomach turned several times but all together so much fun defiantly the coolest superpower.

He touched down a few miles away from my house.

"I'll contact you when its all over."

"How will I know if something happens."

"You can't. Eric please you must stay away, don't call me, don't come to my house or to Merlotte's. Please, just wait till I come and see you."

"I don't like this plan."

"Neither do I but its the only thing I can do."

Eric pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I didn't want to pull away from him but I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to say good-bye either, might jinx something.

"I'll see you later."

I'll see you later? Smooth talking Violet, couldn't think of anything cooler to say?

"Yes you will."

I turned and ran home, sure enough outside my house a car was parked with two of the Watchers I recognised from earlier. As soon as I got there one of them was immediately on the phone while the other scribbled something down on the clip bored. So they were documenting everything that they could and were not afraid of me seeing. Great. At this point I was passed caring, I just wanted sleep and sleep was what I was going to get.

* * *

It had felt like I had been asleep for two minutes when I heard a key go into my front door and was up and pinning who ever the hell would dare interrupt my sleep against the wall. I was holding a women dressed in a disgusting baby pink and white striped skirt and matching blazer against the wall; she was a short and plump with mousy brown short wavy hair she looked late forties. I kept my arm against her neck and her pinned against the wall; she didn't look at all frightened, she must be one of them.

"Whats the time?"

I asked her bluntly.

"It is seven thirty in the morning."

"I haven't been up at this time since I was getting up for school."

"Yes well, perhaps you should think of the next few days as school. Quentin will be here in precisely half an hour, I thought it best that I came over to make sure you were up, washed and dressed ready for your day."

Jesus Christ, I had fucking Mary Poppins looking after me.

"Thats awful sweet of you."

Sarcasm twisted into my words.

"Oh trust me i'm not doing this for you. Now are you going to unpin me from the wall?"

I completely ignored that.

"How did you get in here? You had a key?"

"Of course."

"I didn't give you one, I didn't give Quentin or anybody one."

"My dear we are the Watchers Council, we can get anything."

I hated how much power they had and how they dressed it up even more. I lowered my arm away from her torso and stood back while she adjusted her suit. She looked at me up and down and cocked a brow; I couldn't give a shit what this stuffy old women thought of me.

"I think its time you got washed and dressed."

I really didn't want to, I didn't want to do anything she said, but then again I think if the other Watchers turned up and I was sitting in just a Nirvana t-shirt it would feel worse.

"Off you go."

My god this women was patronising and just asking for a slap. I ground my teeth together and went to get ready while this women looked over my bookcase with judgy eyes. I was back in my sitting-room in less than 10 minutes.

"That was quick."

She was flicking through the pages of 'Gods and Monsters of Ancient Greece'.

"Yeah well I didn't want to leave you alone for to long."

"Quite."

Her voice was horrible, high pitched and overly sarcastically nice. She put the book back and pulled out another one.

"I had no idea that 'The Tales of Peter Rabbit' by Beatrix Potter had made it on to the Council's short list of books."

She let out a short high pitched giggled that sounded a bit like someone scrapping their nails on a chalk board; it sounded fucking horrible like a friggin witches cackle. Plus, why was she touching my stuff! I really need to put that book somewhere where people won't be able to pick it up and play with it. I was in front of her in a flash, she didn't make a big thing about it but I defiantly surprised her as I snatched the book from her stubby little fingers.

"I have my own life as well ya know."

She did that annoying squawk again.

"My dear whatever gave you that impression?"

I rubbed my eyes, this women was bloody infuriating. I ignored her and went into the kitchen to get some orange juice. She annoying followed me.

"You have had a watcher?"

She said to me patronisingly.

"Yes but I sent her away after my eighteenth birthday."

"Why?"

Her beady eyes flared excitedly. She fucking knew why, of course she did. Like she knew I had a watcher, but this vindictive women got kicks from seeing people suffer.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Every Watcher in the Council has to read the slayers file."

"Yes but I think we should talk about it."

This women really was evil, I had met vampires nicer than her.

"Because my Watcher; the one person I am meant to trust with my life drugged me, weakened me and then locked me in a house with a psychotic vampire and single silver stake."

"A time honoured tradition if the slayer reaches her eighteenth birthday."

The way she said it, like it was some normal matter of fact. It took so much restraint to not turn around and punch her in the face.

"Its archaic, diabolic and cruel and a complete breach of trust."

"But we all thought you did so well!"

"I almost died!"

"Almost."

She smiled at me daring to say something else. My hands were balled into fists I didn't want to move in fear of lashing out but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction, or the rest of the Council for that matter. I picked up my glass of juice and walked into my sitting-room and dropped onto the sofa. The doorbell rang.

"Ah. That will be the Quentin and the others."

She opened my door Quentin stood the other side with four others people, all suited up.

"Good Morning Sir."

Her voice was high pitched and fluttery.

"Good Morning Petunia."

Quentin looked over at me and raised his eye-brows. I was in a bad mood and I guess it showed.

"And a good morning to you also Violet."

"You got someone to break into my house?"

"Oh thats a strong way of putting it."

He walked over and sat in the arm chair.

"I noticed yesterday evening the lack of seating so I hope you don't mind that we bought some chairs of our own."

A man in a tweed suit came in with four chairs and placed them round my coffee table. I stayed on my sofa as the three of the new people and Petunia sat down in the chairs. It felt like an interview, a really bad nerve racking interview. I noticed a girl who stood relatively near the door with a clip board and pen; she was quite young and had thick rimmed glasses, she looked like she had been dressed by a nun. She stayed standing up, not that the guy brought a chair in for her.

"Is she just going to stand there?"

The girl looked at me, shocked that I mentioned her and uncomfortable that attention was on her; it made me feel kinda bad for her.

"Oh don't worry about her, she is just an assistant and will be taking notes."

"And she doesn't get a chair why?"

I already knew the answer, she was just an assistant, not important enough, they all looked down on her and treated her like dirt I imagine. For an organisation that were meant for saving human lives they had very little respect for it. Quentin smiled at me.

"Hey why don't you come sit on my sofa?"

She looked at me terrified and then at Quentin.

"I'm sure the girl is fine."

"And i'm sure she can talk for herself."

"Its ok really."

Her voice was quiet and shaky.

"No, come on. My sofa is wicked comfy."

The girl walked over to the sofa and slowly sat down on the edge. I smiled at her, she seemed ok.

"Now I think its time we got on with the day. Violet these are the senior members of the Council; Martin Dawson, Lawrence Cavil, Andrew Farrow and you've already met Petunia Beaumont."

Petunia let out a short high pitched giggle; that is one strange women.

"Andrew here is going to ask you a few questions."

A short man took out a very flash fountain pen. His nose was wrinkled up like he could smell a bad smell or something.

"I thought you already new everything about me."

I said bored.

"Oh we do. This is just for clarification."

Oh great! Another annoying voice to content with.

"So. You moved to Bon Temps approximately three months ago."

"Yeah."

"And you got a job at Merlotte's the same time?"

He started to smirk as did Petunia.

"Yes."

I said through gritted teeth, I was beyond irritated.

"Oh yes the diner. I hope you don't let it get in the way of your slayer duties."

Quentin interjected.

"I work the day shift."

"And since you've been here, how many vampires have you killed?"

"Urm, around thirty-five maybe forty."

"You used to do that in a week."

Quentin said darkly.

"Things are different now."

"Yes and how do you go about your 'structured slaying' plan?"

Petunia said mockingly.

"I, liaise with the area Sheriff."

Suddenly all of them stopped smiling. Oh no; did they know? I felt my palms get all sweaty and my stomach turned.

"Ah yes; that Viking Eric Northman. We have knowledge of him."

The tall bald guy Martin said in a tight voice. I wasn't about to push to find out the extent of their knowledge of Eric.

"And how does this liaising happen?"

My God! Could they not phrase their sentences better?

"I go to his, establishment once a month and tell him how many vampires i've killed so he can then match up how many i've killed and how many are missing."

"And he just lets you kill his kind?"

Martin said curtly.

"Its not easy but he respects the changes that need to be made."

They were all silent for a moment, writing things down on their clip boards. This was horrible, like being in an exam.

"Moving on."

Andrew sounded bored, well excuse me if this isn't the most riveting conversation ever and it didn't get any better from there on; from questions from what I eat and how much sleep I get to methods of disposing of vampires, I was beyond bored and the most annoying thing was I was evidently the only bored one, the others were all listening intently to what I was saying, it was creepy.

"I have finished all my questions now thank you."

At friggin last. Oh no, it was half nine, I completely forgot I was starting work at ten, shit.

"Urm, I need to get to work in half an hour."

They all stopped and turned to look at me in shock, like I had said something vile and blasphemous.

"You will have to cancel, this is more important than your little waitressing job."

Ok I hated that job but I will not have it smacked down by some jumped up old man in tweed.

"If I don't get paid, then I will have no where to live, nothing to eat and I won't be able to slay, so actually this little waitressing job, is keeping you a slayer."

I suddenly felt three feet tall, I hated these people, I thought Quentin's stare was going to set me on fire.

"People get sick don't they? Tell your boss that."

He picked up my phone and held it out to me, I can't believe i'm marching alone to their little tune. I snatched the phone and went outside. I couldn't talk to Sam, not in this state.

"Hello."

"Sookie, its me."

"Hey Violet, are you ok? You sound awful."

My voice was shaking as I held back my anger.

"Actually i'm not feeling to well today, would you mind covering for me at Merlotte's. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Of course but you don't start for another half hour, do you want me to come round, make you some soup."

"No! Sookie, I'll be fine, don't come round."

"Whats wrong?"

I walked down the road further keeping my eye out for sneaky british people.

"Sookie I can't explain right now, but its really important that you don't come and see me, and even more important that for the next few days Bill stays out of Bon Temps and Shreveport. Please just trust me, I'll explain when I can."

I clicked the phone off and ran back inside. They were all looking at me suspiciously.

"I had to arrange for some cover."

Lawrence pulled a pocket watch out and examined it.

"We must make haste, we are running behind schedule."

"Schedule?"

What the hell had they got planned for me. Lawrence nodded at the young girl who was sitting on the sofa, she sprung into life an retrieved a phone out of her pocket.

"We are ready for you now."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

I was like I wasn't speaking, they just all ignored me.

"Its time to go now Miss De Core."

"Wait a damn minute, I'm not going anywhere until I know where I am going and what I will be doing."

Quentin sighed and walked over to me.

"Are we going to have a problem?"

Shit, I had no choice. I shook my head.

"Good."

I followed them outside, there was a car waiting which I really didn't want to get into but I had no choice. Quentin got in the car with me then the doors shut and it drove off.

**Yay! I love writing the Watchers. Petunia is based on Dolores Umbridge in Harry Potter. I think she would make a great terrible Watcher...if you get what I mean? **


	19. Fighting spirit

"Aren't the others coming?"

"They will be in the car behind."

How did they get all this stuff? And how are they able to get keys to my house? There were all these questions I wanted to ask but I just couldn't, there was something about Quentin in particular, even though he was probably the same age as my gramps and I was a million times stronger and faster than him; he scared me shitless.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

Oh great thats right V; show the scary old man just how capable and mature you are by acting like a little kid. I felt my face go red in embarrassment. He didn't even say anything back to me.

Ten minutes later the car stopped and Quentin got out, I reluctantly followed and found myself in a giant warehouse, my senses pricked up; there were vampires somewhere here in the warehouse. Another limo pulled up and the others got out.

"Shall we?"

"No, stop, there are vampires..."

I was trying to work out how many, but I think they had been here a while; scents just kinda blended.

"...around about three of them, they have been here a while."

I couldn't work it out; if there were vampires here why hadn't they attacked?

"We should get you and the other council members to safety immediately."

Ok did I suddenly go invisible? The other council members just completely ignored me and walked further into the warehouse. Then I noticed Petunia's massive grin on that chubby little face of hers; what the fuck was going on here. Quentin grinned at me.

"I'm sure we'll manage."

He motioned me to follow him; I had never felt so on edge in my life as I followed him and the other council members to the top end of the warehouse, thats when I noticed a huge box with a cloth thrown over it, it was taller than a man and about seven by seven meters, a medical set up with loads of computers, treadmill and a punching bag all wired up; I had a fucking bad feeling about this.

"Take a seat Miss De Core."

"I'd rather stand."

The other council members that were at my house the first night I new they were here started to stream in and stood around me.

"Suit yourself. Now you are probably wondering what is going on here; well, its simple really, all we are doing is testing you in a physical sense."

"Right, so punching and stuff."

Why do I have to sound so stupid all the time!

"Yes something like that. Doctor Wood will be running this program, i'll hand you over to her."

A women will very short brown hair walked over to me, she and a few others had lab coats on, her expression was plain but I could tell in her eyes how excited she was, like she had been given a pretty new frog to cut up.

"I'm Doctor Wood. Say 'Ah' please"

"Huh?"

Before I could ask why she had thrown a friggin thermometer into my mouth not long after it beeped and she yanked it back out my mouth.

"What the-!"

"Temperature is normal, for a slayer."

Hello! I was cursing here! And what did she mean 'normal for a slayer'? The guy next to her scribbled something down on the clip board.

"Please follow me, we have a lot to get through."

I followed her over to the clean medical bit.

"Take a seat."

Two men started buckling me down to the chair. I felt my heart start to pump faster.

"What did you mean by normal for a slayer. She didn't even look at me when she answered, this chick needed to work on her bed side manner.

"Slayers run cooler than your average human."

"Why."

She just smiled at me and took out this huge syringe ergh I hated those things, I winched backward. She raised her brows at me.

"I just need to take some blood."

Like hell! But I new I had to let her, I had no choice, damn I hated this. She pushed the needle into my arm while on my other arm some guy took my blood pressure which I had always hated. Before I new it a third women was shinning a torch into my eyes.

"Hey cut it out!"

I said irritatedly but I might as well had said 'hey keep going!' because thats what she did. The same women then told me to say 'ah' while she pushed my tongue down with a stick and looked down my throat. I was getting irritated.

"Is all this really necessary?"

"Yes"

Doctor Wood answered me plainly.

"Oh well then, glad we cleared that up."

My voice was dripping with sarcasm. They unbuckled me from the chair and a women handed me a bag.

"Change please."

I took the bag and looked into it, I could see my clothes; some sweat pants, one of my really short crop tops and my trainers.

"Behind the curtain please."

I walked behind the curtain and got changed super quick. The silence was freaking me out. I took a deep breath, I was done being scared, I was just going to take whatever they threw at me.

The next few hours was sort of fun; they were testing my speed, reaction times, accuracy and strength. This involved throwing knives, punching things, kicking pressure pads and they even hooked me up to one of those heart monitoring machines while I ran on the treadmill. Throwing knives at me while I was blind folded was a bit extreme but it was such a rush. It kinda made me miss having a Watcher to train me.

I was sitting down on a chair drinking some lucosade and wiping some of the sweat off me with a towel when Quentin came over to me.

"That was very impressive, very impressive indeed."

"Thanks."

He chuckled.

"We were all expecting you to have lost your talent!"

I didn't find that funny.

"There is a reason i've been alive for four years now."

"Well you have been hiding in arm-pitt towns."

His voice was smug and once again I had the urge to punch this old man.

"Living in towns is expensive."

"Yes well we've thought about that, we might be able to help."

"What?"

I didn't expect that at all.

"There is just one more test we want to do. Gibbs"

A man came over to us, he was one from the slayer control unit.

"Are we ready?"

"Sun sets in two minutes sir-"

The man Gibbs looked over at me and grinned. I recognised him as one of the Council's hit men; he was dressed in black and had a black leather jacket on.

"Then we will be ready."

Sun setting? That could only mean one thing. Quentin stood up, took out his pocket watch and walked over to the cage.

"We've done all these tests but really there is only one test that matters in the end."

They didn't need to take off the black cloth that was covering the cage, I already new what was in it. The man Gibbs walked forward.

"Sun down."

He signalled four men who I gathered were also on the hit squad. They removed the cloth; I was right, three vampires, their eyes searched around the room wildly, they were young very young, days old which meant... At the same time all three vampires caught my scent, looked at me and ran at the cage trying to break out and probably try and eat me. They looked terrified the female vampire looked at me terrified and confused at why she wanted to attack me so much.

"What have you done to me?"

She screamed. My heart sank, they evidently didn't want this and as I was the thing they were most attracted to, they must have thought it was my fault. I shook my head in shock; how could the council do this? I looked at Quentin, his expression emotionless.

"Why?"

"Well we wanted freshly made vampires and the easiest way is just get them made by force."

The way he said it, like he was talking about getting a cake made. I felt sick, how could I be a part of this.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs walked over to the vampires with a large silver stick and prodded them backwards as they cried in pain confused at what was happening, he started to smile, it was barbaric.

"Try not to kill the to quickly, we would like to get an idea of your technique."

Gibbs went to unbolt the door to the cage.

"No. I'm not doing this, its wrong. How could you kill these people when you are meant to be protecting them?"

"War has casualties."

"This is not war!"

I screamed. Everyone was looking at me but I didn't care. Quentin just looked bored with me, and he probably was, it probably wasn't good for me.

"Your family in Montana, your father James De Core, your mother Joan De Core and your younger sister Emily; i'd hate for life to become...difficult for them."

"You cant do that, you don't have that sort of power."

"We can and we have much more."

Shit. I pushed past Gibbs and went into the cage he shut it behind me all three vampires rushed me, their natural instincts taking over. I felt numb as I kicked them back throwing them into the metal bars. I put a show on for Quentin; dodging the desperate vampires making them despair. Gibbs threw a wooden stake onto the floor which I ignored instead I thrusted my fist into the one of the guys chest and pulled out his hear and crushed it in my hand as it exploded like his body into a bloody mess. The next vampire came at me throwing punches which I was quick to dodge, I turned and lunged my hand into his back ripping his spine from his body and throwing it onto the floor as that too burst into blood.

I turned to see the female vampire cowering in a corner; I walked over to her quickly and she started flaying her arms not knowing to attack or try and run, I spun her so she had her back to me and then rapped my hands round her head and twisted her neck and pulled until her skin gave way and her head came clean off. I threw her head towards the other end of the cage by Quentin, the head exploded as it reached the floor.

I was covered in blood but my body was still; I was hardly worn out by this little test they had set up. I turned and looked around at all these faces; Gibbs looked so happy he was going to cry, Petunia's eyes were on fire and Quentin had a small smirk on his face.I walked out of the cage and paused, I felt dirty and ill and they all just made it worse, standing around then I just couldn't believe what happened next, Gibbs started applauding and then a chorus of Watchers broke out into applause, even petunia, Martin, Lawrence and Andrew were all clapping, all except Quentin but he was just standing there smug and grinning evilly. I started walking past Quentin.

"Fuck you all."

It came out quietly, I could barely find my voice. I took off out of the warehouse still in a crop top and sweatpants, still covered in blood, disgusted and traumatised. I had no idea where I was but I new I only needed one thing; Eric.


	20. Bloody water

**Few notes: Butterflysmile; oh my god I totally agree, besides all the responsibilities I think having the power of a slayer would be totally awesome**.

**Thank you to all you who regularly review; Nelle07, black'n'burgundy, butterflysmile, mixmatched9 it is nice to see my stories being liked and appreciated. And to all others who review it does mean lots. oh and Godric-is-MINE thankyou for what you said thats really awesome and made me feel all special :-D **

**In regards to the last chapter writing fight scenes is surprisingly difficult so i hope it was ok, you all seemed to like it which is great and there is a lot of fighting to come how very exciting. **

**Okay babble over. Happy reading! **

Eric P.O.V

I couldn't help but be terrified for Violet, worst bit was I didn't even know if she was ok, if she was even still in the country or even worse, if she was alive. I couldn't concentrate at all; I was in the club alone doing paper work or trying to. We were opening in half and hour but I didn't want to, I wanted to be in Bon Temps with her, telling the Council where they can shove their slayer bullshit.

I was so wrapped up in my own anger that I didn't even notice someone walk into the club; my head snapped up as I heard movement the doorway to my office; there she was, Violet, but she looked awful, she was covered in blood and dirty, a mixture of sweat and blood filled my nostrils, it wasn't human, or hers thankfully, but vampires. Her face was red and puffy and had two clean lines down her bloody face where the tears had washed away the blood. She looked terrible.

"I need a shower."

I walked forward to her but she darted back several paces.

"No, you shouldn't touch me, not when i'm like this."

Her voice was single toned, cold, empty. I needed to find out what the hell had happened but I couldn't, not while she was like this, right now I had to just give her what she needed, be it a shower or her not wanted to be touched.

"There is a shower through here."  
I tried to sound calming it wasn't very good, I had no experience with this at all. I walked into the bedroom I had in my office; there was a shower room attached to it. I opened the door and stood back as she walked in. I turned the shower on.

"I'll go and find you some clothes."

All I could find was the Fangtasia t-shirts we sell but it was better than the bloody sweatpants she had on right now. I also quickly called Pam.

"Pam, the club isn't going to open tonight. I need you to stand outside the club and make sure nobody comes inside."

"For how long?"

"For as long as it takes and Pam I mean no one."

I walked back into the shower room and found her sitting fully clothed hugging her knees under the shower staring at the red water running into the drain. I took off my vest and shoes leaving my black sweatpants on and walked over to her, knelt down and started taking her shoes off then slowly her sweatpants and then she lifted her arms for me to remove her crop top. I threw all the clothes into the sink as she returned back to hugging her knees I put my arm round her shoulders and pulled her into a hug as I tried to comfort her.

I don't know how long we were sitting there for, but the water started to go cold so I reached up and turned it off. I pulled Violet up and put a huge white fluffy towel round her. I dried her in my room, it was weird because it was completely non-sexual, me, non-sexual. I pulled the black Fangtasia top on that came down to nearly her knees.

"I'm sorry its all I could find."

"Its fine."

Five minutes past in silence, I wanted to say something to her, ask her what had happened, but I couldn't find the words. I was about to ask if she was hungry when she started talking.

"Eric I need to tell you something. I killed three vampires tonight, they were young, a day old maybe."

"Young vampires can't control themselves around your scent, it was self defence."

"No, it wasn't, it was murder, I murdered them."

I took her hands in mine.

"No, Violet, you are not a murderer."

"Yes I am. The vampires were made for me as part of a test, they were locked in a cage with me, they had no escape no choice but to die."

I didn't know what to say. A cage?

"One of them asked me what I had done to her, she thought it was my fault, but it was, she would still be alive if it wasn't for me. I was responsible for her human death and for her immortal one. She sounded so scared, Eric and I ripped her head off."

"Why didn't you just say no."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"They threatened my family, my sister, she's just seventeen."

I knew how much she loved her sister and that she would do anything for her so I couldn't blame her for that.

"You need to tell me what happened since I left you last night."

She told her entire day; from when the women broke in to her home this morning all the questions she was asked, being taken to the warehouse and tested on to being locked in a cage then running here. I was lucky I wasn't grossed out by violence that much because the way she killed the vampires was pretty nasty even by my standards.

"I don't know why I killed them the way I did, I guess the nicest thing to do would have just been to stake them and be done with it, but I was so angry at what I had been forced into doing it that I just wanted to take my anger out on something; I couldn't control it. I'm a fucking monster."

"You did what you had to do to protect your family, that doesn't make you a monster, you couldn't be a monster if you tried."

"No Eric, there is something wrong with me, I shouldn't be like this."

"The slayer is a complete mystery to everyone, I would consider that even the Council don't fully understand what you are but there is nothing wrong with you."

"No not the slayer part of me, i'm talking about me!"

She had stood up away from the bed, her entire body trembling.

"Slayer is just strength, i'm the one thats fucked over."

"Eric!"

Pam's voice rang through the club, jesus that women could pick her timing.

"Wait here."

I darted out to the club to Pam who was standing hands on her hips looked annoyed and bored.

"This better be good Pamela."

She raised her brows in surprise at me calling her by her full name.

"The bar staff want to know if they are working tonight or if they should just go home and are they going to get paid."

"They can go home, yes they will get paid. Pam just put a closed sign outside the club and go home."

I went back into the bedroom, Violet was standing with her back turned to me, I shut the door and she turned slowly, her face stone like.

"I know what I want to do and I need your help."

Finally, this sounded better; a bit of revenge on the Council.

She walked over to me slowly.

"I hear the blood of a slayer is a powerful thing. If you think I smell good, imagine what my blood tastes like."

I had no idea where she was going with this, how was this revenge? She pulled her hair away from her neck; I realised what it was she wanted to do. I backed up slowly.

"Violet, I -"

I had no idea what to say, what do you say to someone suicidal?

"I need you to do this Eric. I'm not cut out to be a slayer, this blood should not be in my veins. Bite me! I won't stop you."

She was standing now with her body against mine, pulling her top to the side exposing her neck. I wanted to bite her, I wanted to taste her, but I don't want to kill, I can't but I could smell her skin and hear her heart pumping all her warm blood round. I put one hand to the side of her face and one on top of her hand pulling the t-shirt. She closed her eyes sending tears silently roll down her face.

I took a deep breath and pushed the top back over her neck and with my other hand I moved her head back up straight.

"I'm not going to kill you Violet."

I whispered. Her nose wrinkled up as more tears fell down her face.

"Why not?"

I don't know if I should have said this, but I meant it, I think I did.

"Because I love you."

She looked at me in shock and backed away and before I new it, she had locked herself in the shower room – not quite the reaction I was looking for.

Violet P.O.V.

What the hell had just happened? I sat up against the door breathing quickly. I just told a vampire that they could kill me and I wouldn't put up a fight and in return I get 'I love you'! But what Eric and I had was just sex, wasn't it?

Ok so the last couple of weeks had got more interment, he was spending time with me and not all of the time spent was fucking and he has taken me back to his home which he had never shown to a human, he even tried cooking for me which went horribly wrong and it ended up in take away pizza but love?

Did I love him? Did I even have those kinda feelings for him? I thought about him all the time and when I see him I start getting butterflies in my stomach, i've never felt so comfortable around anyone in my life, I didn't have to worry about hurting him or him finding out what I do. My knees feel like jelly when he smiles at me and I feel light headed when he kisses me, he is the first thing I think about when I wake up and normally the last thing I see when I fall asleep and when I think about the future, I have no idea what its going to be like but whatever it is Eric is always there.

Shit. I've fallen in love with him. I've fallen fast and i've fallen hard but I was definitely fallen. I jumped up and opened the door with such force I took it clean off its hinges. Eric was sitting on the edge of his bed, he jumped when he heard the door come off but I didn't give him a chance to stand up; I had thrown my arms round his neck and had pushed him backwards onto the bed.

"I love you too."

I whispered into his ear.

**How sweet! Too sweet. Lets screw things up...mwhahahaha. **


	21. Desperate Measures

Time had escaped me; it could have been half ten or four in the morning for all I knew. Eric and I had been rolling around in bed; he found out that I was ticklish and that was it, although he stopped when I elbowed him in the ribs perhaps a little to hard. I rested with my head on his chest, todays activities had completely gone out my mind, but not for long enough; soon the images of the terrified young vampires came into my head. I squeezed my eyes shut in a poor attempt to block out the images.

"Whats wrong?"

Eric was stroking my hair.

"Nothing."

"You suck at lying."

I couldn't help but to lighten up and laugh slightly.

"I should take some lessons, you know anyone who is good?"

"I wont ever lie to you Violet."

Whoa. Eric sounded serious, I suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"I didn't mean you Eric."

I lent up and kissed him.

"You are also very bad at changing the subject."

"Damn! Perhaps you are just to observant."

He smiled at me waiting for an answer as I gazed into his eyes.

"Not even being here with you can change what i've done or what I have run away from; I'm going to have to go back."

"No you don't; we can stay here, you don't ever have to go back."

"What about my clothes?"

"I'll buy you new ones."

"My books?"

"I have a rather extensive library and i'm sure I can get Peter Rabbit on Amazon."

I smiled and kissed him; he made me feel so safe and, well, I guess he makes me feel loved.

"What about the things I can't replace? My family?"

He didn't say anything but his face dropped. I guess it must be hard; his family are long gone, he doesn't have to think about their safety but it is all al could think about; Quentin's threats rang in my ears. I needed to go back, sooner rather than later, but I had no idea what I was going to do and it scared me. In fact the more I thought things through, the more I realised how impossible being with Eric was.

"They know to much about me Eric, they know what buttons to push. I cannot abandon my family."

"I can protect them, bring them down to Louisiana."

"My mum doesn't really believe vampires even exist let alone her eldest daughter kills them, it would be to much for her."

"Then i'll move up to Montana, get an area transfer. Your mum doesn't even need to know I exist."

My stomach was dancing with butterflies; he'd do that much for me?

"What would I do? I don't know if I can just stop becoming a slayer."

Eric sighed a big sigh.

"Well, if it helps, you can try and beat me up every few weeks."

I laughed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Well, i'm not going to lie, i'd be quite reluctant."

"I meant moving to Montana not letting me beat you up!"

"With out a doubt."

"I cant say its a definite, there is a lot to consider but -"

I didn't know how to finish that sentence so I just grinned manically, Eric did the same, we looked kinda crazy.

It was almost morning. Eric had found a dress of Pam's for me to wear home but it was less than appropriate to be walking home in the morning with so I planned to leave just before sun rise to avoid people on my run back. Eric gave me a suit jacket to cover me up some more; it completely swapped me and I looked like a child dressed in adults clothes; apparently cute to Eric. I lent over and kissed him as he dossed off asleep.

I ran round to the back of my little home and went to break the handle of the door but found it had been opened for me. I looked at the short stubby women with a ridiculous grin on her face – Petunia. I pulled the top of the suit jacket round my neck more suddenly feeling really uncomfortable under her gaze. I glared as I pushed past her.

"Out. Get out!"

I didn't shout but I was firm. How dare she be here in my home.

"Good morning to you as well my dear."

Ergh! That sounded horrible! 'My dear'?

"I mean it Petunia."

My voice sounded deadly threatening but yet it just didn't sound quite right with the name of a flower in it.

"What should I tell Quentin?"

Quentin? My body froze; I thought i'd get a little time before I got him knocking at my door. Petunia looked at me, guessing what I was thinking.

"Yes he is in your sitting room."

Oh great, the English inquisition was here and I was dressed like this. I walked out into the sitting-room surprised to see only Quentin there.

"Quentin."

"Good Morning Violet. I was wondering if we could have a little chat?"

Well I needed to do it some time or other.

"Just give me a minute to get changed."

I ran into my bedroom stripping off the suit jacket and ridiculous black pvc dress and pulled on some jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. I was back in the sitting room where Petunia had sat herself down on my sofa next to Quentin. There was a computer screen on a small table they had brought in to the side of us.

"Take a seat."

I sat down in the chair opposite them. It was the first time I had got a proper look at Quentin this morning and i'd never seen him look this way; angry.

"However outstanding your performance was yesterday it was completely over shadowed by your attitude after."

"My attitude?"

"Yes. Your clear aversion to slaying vampires."

"Only ones that don't do any harm."

A small giggle escaped Petunia's lips.

"Are you seriously trying to make Quentin and I believe that you like slaying vampires?"

I'm not going to lie to them; I want out the Watcher's club not in.

"No, you're right; I hate it and I want out. There is no need for a slayer anymore, there is no need for a watchers council either! With the AVL and the fellowship, they've basically got all basses covered."

My little speech ground to a halt when I saw their faces; even Petunia didn't have her normal positions smile on her face.

"You really think you can just quit? Well let me tell you this; you can't. Ever since there has been vampires there has been a slayer and this will never change, never. It seems this Shreveport has positioned your mind, now what could have possibly done that?"

Oh God, he knew.

"I think its time you left Shreveport, you will come with us take up your studies again of why vampires are scum and should be removed from the planet and you will kill, whatever vampire I tell you to kill."

Be brave Violet, he is just an old man, and they are just old people trying to control you, they have no pull over you, and Eric will help protect your family.

"No. I'm not going to come with you and I quit the council, you can all go to hell."

A smile crept up onto Petunias face.

"We'd thought you might say that and maybe might need a little convincing."

She sounded excited almost. She picked up a remote off the coffee table and flicked it at the laptop turning it on. A video? I took me a while to work out what it was, it was Fangtasia.

"Now what you can see here is live video stream outside the nightclub 'Fangtasia'."

The camera moved over to the door showing a whatever knowledge I had from shit action films to be what looked like a bomb strapped to the door. I felt all the air leave my lungs. The camera backed away and went up a ladder to the roof; dotted around there were more bombs.

"What you are looking at, is enough C4 to blow that establishment right out of the ground and if the explosion doesn't get him, the sunlight certainly will."

Petunia smiled at me.

"Are you sure you still want to quit?"

My face was wet as tears silently streamed down my face. I shook my head.

"I'll do it, i'll do anything just please, please don't do it."

Petunia picked up a phone of the table.

"Gibbs? We have co-operation, finally."

I watched on the screen as they took away all the C4.

"Pack all yours things, leave nothing behind and don't tell anyone. There is surveillance around your house so don't try and thing, we will be back in an hour, be ready to go by then."

They left my home leaving me feel numb. My life was over, thats it. I went into my bedroom and picked up the jacket Eric had given me; it smelt like him. I sunk to the ground bursting into tears.


	22. Gone

**Sorry its kinda late.**

Sookie P.O.V.

My day off had been going quite nicely; it was good to just lay around in the sun.

"Hey Sookie!"

"Whats up Jason?"

"Phone call, its Sam."

Jason handed me my mobile. He better not be askin' me to go to work, i've hardly had a break for weeks.

"Hey Sam."

"Sookie, have you heard from Violet?"

"No, not since yesterday. Isn't she at work?"

"She didn't show up and i've tried calling but her phone is disconnected."

Disconnected? Well that can't be good and I didn't like how she was on the phone yesterday either, something was wrong.

"Have you been round to her house yet?"

"No, I thought about going now, Lafayette is gonna cover."

"Alright, pick me up on the way?"

"Five minutes."

I jumped up off the sun lounge and ran inside putting shoes on. It wasn't long till Sam was outside and we were at Violets. It didn't look right; it was almost noon and all the curtains were still drawn.

"You got the key?"

Sam pulled out his set of keys and opened the door and turned the lights on. I caught my breath; what the hell? The entire place had been stripped bare of anything Violet related. Sam and I both walked into the empty sitting-room, I went into her bedroom, same as the rest of the place; empty no signs of Violet.

"Sookie!"

I ran back into the sitting-room.

"She left a note. Its addressed to the both of us."

I snatched it out of his hands and read through it several times.

**Sam and Sookie.**

**I'm sorry but i've never been any good at goodbyes, this just seemed like the easiest way to do it. Here is my rent paid up in full with a little over the top for the inconvenience, as for my wages just put them in the tips box. **

**Sorry**

**Violet. **

Was that it? There was something wrong. This wasn't like Violet! Somethings happened, she wouldn't just leave! I watched as Sam pocketed the cash.

"Damn shame, everyone was just getting to really like her you know?"

"Damn shame? Sam you can't believe this is ok?

"What do you mean?"

"She wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye Sam, she just wouldn't!"

"Sookie, it says in the note she ain't no good at saying goodbye. Its sad an' all but maybe she wasn't the person we all thought she was."

"No! You're wrong."

"What can we do about it anyway, nothing looks suspicious Sookie."

"She's just up and left Sam!"

He wouldn't understand, I knew that, but I still wanted him to be a little worried.

"Listen, I know you two got real close these last few months, she was like a little sister to you, she felt like that to all of us but sometimes people are like that. There was always something about Violet, I dunno, a free wild spirit or somethin', I can't image she will ever stay around for long. We just gotta get over it."

Sam patted me on the shoulder but I was far from convinced everything was ok.

The entire day I was edge. I'd asked practically everyone who had been in Merlotte's if they had seen Violet and nobody had. I just wanted to sun to set already so I could see Bill, I only had twenty minutes left.

"Sam I'm gonna shoot off at sunset."

"Sookie, stop trying to find out where she went. I'm worried you are gonna be disappointed."

I just glared at Sam, ok sure he didn't know everything but she was happy here it seemed odd. I got to Bill's just as the sun was setting.

"Sookie, whats wrong? You've felt anxious all day?"

"You felt that? I'm sorry."

"Its alright. Whats wrong?"

"Its Violet."

"Is she ok?"

"I dunno Bill. She's left."

"Left town left?"

"She didn't turn up for work this morning and when Sam and I went to check on her at home she had cleared out all her stuff and had gone. She left a note, but i'm not convinced, there is something wrong here Bill, she wouldn't just go. And I told you how she was yesterday on the phone; somethings got to her and now shes split, or worse."

"Worse?"

"I dunno, can you kidnap a slayer?"

"I think kidnap might be a little drastic."

"We gotta do something Bill."  
"I agree, but what?"

Bill made a good point. I had no idea what to do, I had no contact numbers for her family not that I think it would be a good idea to get them involved, I guess getting the council would be my best bet but I have no idea how to get ahold of them.

"The Council? We could ask them?"

"You have any idea how to get ahold of a secret organisation that kills vampires? And do you really think it would be a good idea for us to contact them, me being a vampire and you being a human who should have absolutely no idea about them?"

"Shoot."

"What about Eric?" Bill suggested.

"Eric?"

"They had regular meetings and if she has somehow been kidnapped Eric may have picked up on something."

"Or he is even behind her kidnapping."

I wouldn't put it past Eric; her blood is probably very valuable.

"Sookie you can't say that kinda thing to Eric, it could get you in a lot of trouble."

"But if it is true, I am so gonna kill him."

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, he might be able to help if he isn't involved."

"Anyway, we should leave now."

"I'll drive."

Eric P.O.V.

I wasn't getting any response from Violets phone but maybe the council had it or something. Still, the lack of communication from her was starting to make me nervous. Pam walked into my office.

"Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse are here to see you."

Bill and Sookie? What did they want?

"Send them in."

I knew something was wrong the moment I saw Sookie's face, and I had a shit feeling it was to do with Violet.

"Sookie, Bill, what can I do for you this evening?"

Bill went to talk but Sookie cut him up.

"Is she here?"

It made sense that Sookie new about Violet being a vampire slayer because Bill knew, but I didn't think they were that close.

"Is who?"

"You know who i'm talking about – Violet, where is she?"

"She is missing?"

"Like you didn't already know?"

Sookie was obviously very upset. This didn't make sense though, how could she be missing?

"Sookie, please! She isn't missing per se Eric, Sookie and I are concerned with the nature in which she has left."

"Bill stop trying to put this eloquently and just say it."

It was Sookie who answered me.

"I went to her house this morning and the entire place has been wiped out, there is nothing left of Violet."

This wasn't right, Violet and I weren't moving now and if it was that simple she would be here with all her stuff. Bill interrupted my thoughts.

"But she left a note."

"Bill, it was a very unconvincing note!"

"What did it say?"

"That she was no good at goodbyes and that she thought a note would be the easiest way."

"Anything else?"

"Only saying that she had left some rent money and that she didn't need her wages. Who moves out and doesn't need money? Which is why I think she's been kidnapped."

What Sookie was saying made sense and there could only really be one possible explanation; the council. Violet told me they had methods of weakening a slayer.

"So where is she?"

Sookie was glaring at me.

"What?"

I was completely bemused. Was she accusing me?

"Well I can imagine a slayer would be very valuable and she must have been causing you some trouble killing all those vampires. Did you finally have enough?"

I felt anger boil up inside me as Bill stood in front of his human.

"I'd be careful with what you say Stackhouse."

"Well give me another explanation."

"The council have taken her."

"They are in Britain, and how do you know about them?"

I wasn't going to tell them about Violet and I, it was none of their business, but I was going to use Sookie to find her.

"Couple of days ago they showed up to check up on her and now she has gone, thats no coincidence."

"She called me yesterday asking if I could cover for her at work and that I couldn't come round for the next few days and that Bill needed to stay out of Shreveport and Bon Temps for a while."

"The Council wouldn't approve of your bond with Violet; which seems to be much stronger than I thought."

I felt a little taken back that Violet had never expressed her feelings about Sookie, but I guess there was never a need to.

"Ok so we need to find the Council, how we gonna do that?"

"We need to go to her house, glamour the neighbours, find out if they know anything."

"Or we just ask them and I can read their minds? Glamouring isn't the only answer you know."

"Fine whatever, lets just go."

I was worried; I didn't understand why she would do this, i'd given her another option, one where her family where protected I don't understand why she would give up so easily. What have they done to her?


	23. Hotel Praza

**I can't believe we are at chapter 23 already...time flies and all that :) **

Violet P.O.V

**Two and a half months later.**

I had been positioned in Los Angeles for a six days now; the longest time i'd spent anywhere since Bon Temps. The Council kept me on the move, one, for maximum slaying efficiency, two, I was killing thirty to forty vampires every few days and the American Vampire League were desperately trying to find out and stop whatever wad doing it, three, Eric; he hadn't given up trying to find me, he knew it was me causing all the deaths but as far as I could tell he hadn't told the AVL.

It turns out the Council had apartments all over America and probably the world. I was staying in them with my new watcher, Gwendolyn who I didn't particularly like, but I had to hand it to her; she new her weapons and she new her vampires. I was never bored when it came to training and she new how to cook although I had a new strict died which included a lot of pasta and very little chocolate; it sucked basically. The Council had also inserted a tracking chip into my arm underneath the skin, you wouldn't know it was there apart from they always knew where I was. I also wasn't allowed my own mobile; I used Gwen's to call Mum and Em but the conversations were listened in to and I had strict lines on what I could and couldn't tell them; they even thought I was still in Bon Temps.

I hadn't done that much slaying in L.A; according to Gwen we were waiting for instructions from Quentin, who I hadn't seen since Shreveport. I was the bedroom cleaning a sword while reading up on Chujitsu fighting terms under the request of my new watcher when Gwen knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Ah! Good to see you're reading."

Its all I ever did; I slept, I ate, I read, I trained, I killed vampires, I slept. This was my life now and it sucked.

"What can I do for you?"

"Quentin is here."

"What?"

I hadn't seen Quentin since he threatened to burn the man I loved alive, man, vampire, whatever. So excuse me if sounded a tad bit nervous at his presents.

"He is in the lounge."

I walked into the sitting-room and there he was with Lawrence Cavil sitting on the sofa.

"Good morning Violet."

"Hey."

"Take a seat?"

I sat down nervously on the chair opposite them.

"May I just take this opportunity to say how impressed I am with the results you are making, very impressed. I'm glad we have managed to come to an arrangement."

"This is hardly an arrangement, this is more force than arrangement."

"Yes well, anyway, its working well."

"For you."

"I see your sisters school results have picked up much more now she is in that new school and your father is responding very nicely to the alcoholic treatment."

Another thing they did to get me to play nicely; they helped my family, my mum thinks i've got a job as a secretary for some rich businessman and thats why I can send her all this extra money. The more I kill the better off my family are.

"So what can I do for you Quentin."

"Well, you've probably been wondering why we have kept you in L.A for so long and not given you much work, well, we have been waiting for this chap."

Lawrence handed me a photograph of a vampire, he just looked like a normal guy in a suit. I dropped the picture on the table and folded my arms.

"Who is he?"

Lawrence answered me.

"Marcus Mitakos, originates from Cyprus. Our intelligence tells us he is quite a significant member of the Vampire League and link to the vampire authority. We have been meaning to get him for sometime but never had the opportunity."

"Why?"

"He hardly ever leaves his well guarded home in Venice."

"Why is he in L.A?"

"No idea, probably some League meeting I imagine. It doesn't really matter all we want is him dead."

"Where can I find him?"

"He is arriving tonight at this hotel."

He put a few pieces of paper onto the table.

"Hotel Praza, vamp hotel?"

"Yes. There are all the arrangements of Mitakos arrival."

I looked quickly through the pages. Shit, this was a bloody suicide mission; it was completely dead locked, the entire hotel under strict surveillance, but there were always loop holes, I just needed to find them; bingo.

"I need into the hotel room, today, asap."

"If your plan is to hide in the wardrobe -"

Lawrence can be such a dim prick at times.

"No asshole."

"Now then Violet."

Gwen put her hand on my shoulder.

"What is your idea."

I think Gwen was starting to like me, I might like her too if she wasn't ruining my life.

"Getting in won't be the problem, its getting out i'm worried about; the window is my best bet but its almost two feet thick, I cant punch through that fast enough without someone hearing, so i'm going to plant that neat little James Bond gadget you got that shatters windows Gwen was showing me."

"Oh you mean the one that -"

Lawrence started talking but I didn't really want to hear his voice right now.

"Yeah I don't really care about the science bit, spock."

First time i'd ever seen Quentin smile.

"Then what? Out the window and leg it down the road?"

I nodded at Quentin.

"Pretty much."

"How are you planning to get in?"

Lawrence said irritated.

"Thats when you come in, Jeeves."

He really didn't like these little names I had created for him.

"Me?"

"You got contacts right?"  
"Yes."

"Well not long after our friend arrives at the hotel, says here a girl will be brought to him, dinner I take it? Well Lawrence, its your job to make sure i'm that girl? Got me?"

Gwen and Quentin were both smiling at me. I guess I was pretty impressed by my plan making skills too.

**8pm – Hotel Praza.**

Lawrence had pulled through and got me into the hotel as the little fang-banger slut meal and my god did I look like one; I was wearing a short black cocktail dress with red straps and red stilettos I had heavy make-up on and my hair was curled and half pinned up with two decorative hair sticks. I had gone through all the extensive security checks and cleared as Francesca Abbot, the girl who was meant to be here, but she got lost. *cough.*

I was in the lift being taken up to Marcus's room the vampire guard that assisted me where all edgy round my scent. We were walking down a corridor when a room opened ahead of us and a women walked out.

"We will have to sort this out sometime Marcus."

I knew that face, Nan Flanagan the face of AVL, God the council would be so happy if I took her out as well. Shame I didn't give a shit.

"Probably, but not now, my meal is -"

His voice cut off as both him and Nan turned to look in my direction. I just had to play cool, act like a dumb whore and it will be fine. I saw both of them breathe my scent in.

"That yours?"

Nan asked.

"Oh yes."

"She smells amazing."

"Hands off Nan. You want me at these stupid meetings I get to have good food."

My God I wanted to gag, just act normal, a normal human wouldn't be able to hear them. I smiled at both of them.

"This is the girl?"

Marcus asked the huge guard standing next to me.

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful. Please come through."

Show time.

"I walked into the room, Marcus followed soon after me."

"Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps."

I was trying to be as seductive as I possibly could; I couldn't just kill him, just incase there were some guards lingering around; the walls were sound proof but I had no idea how sound proof.

"No thank you."

"Straight to business then?"

Marcus put his arm round my waste and pulled me into a kiss; apparently letting vampires eat her wasn't all Francesca did. I had to play along, I kissed him back and jesus it felt wrong I needed to think about something else; I shut my eyes tight and the memory of Eric came flooding into my mind; oh god I missed him so much.

"You smell exquisite. Maybe if you are a good girl, I will keep you and take you home with me."

Ew gross. Marcus' hand started pulling down the straps to my dress. That was it, i'd rather have to fight my way out of this than spend another moment with this creep. I pushed Marcus seductively onto the bed and pretended to sexily undo my hair before quickly plunging the hair stick into his chest. He looked at me horrified before bursting like a water ballon into blood.

Now comes the hard part. I went over to the window and pressed the button for the blinds to rise. I ripped the small window smashing contraption off from underneath the window ledge that Gwen had placed there earlier for me. I put it in the middle of the window, twisted it and moved back a few paces before it made a high pitched buzz and shattered the window. I reached under the bed to the zip wire thing Gwen had put up their earlier. I honestly felt like Lara Croft, apart from she probably new the words for things and didn't just called them zip wire thing and that thing that smashes windows. I hooked one end of the wire above the window before kicking the smashed remains of the glass through and jumping out of it. The wire had been measured out exactly the right distance between the window and the floor; I just hope it was accurate.

My feet touched the floor perfectly and I quickly sped off with speed down the road. Four blocks away a black land rover was waiting for me; I got into the back seat, Gwen was in the drivers side and Quentin in the passenger.

"Right on time."

Quentin shut the lid of a small laptop that was tracking something; the devise in my arm but when I looked closer I could see one of those heart monitoring line things, like the ones you see in hospitals; great, the Council could see if I was alive or dead. Gwen smiled at me.

"Any problems?"

"None."

"I knew there wouldn't be. We best be off. There is a change of clothes in the bag next to you."

"We're not going back to the apartment?"

Gwen smiled at me.

"There is another very important vampire in Vegas we would like you to pay a visit to. How about it?"

Great, so now my job was to go around and kill all the big shot vampires because that doesn't sound like suicide. I had no choice though.


	24. strengths and weaknesses

Eric P.O.V

It had been almost three months since she had gone missing but I was far from giving up like Sookie had. Pam was mostly running the club and I came back every few weeks to see how things were going. I was tracking mass vampire murders around the states; it was difficult though, the AVL had got involved trying to find what was causing the deaths and I recently found out that the Fellowship of the Sun had also taken an interest in find and aiding whatever was causing the AVL such stress.

I almost caught up with her in San Francesco but then the trail went dead; there where no vampire disappearances or deaths that looked like hers. I went back to Shreveport after four days of nothing. Two days after a had a visitor at my club, someone very unexpected – Godric. I was in the stock room when I felt his presents in my office. I couldn't believe it when I saw him sitting behind my desk.

"Godric."

"Good evening my child."

"No that i'm not happy to see you, but why are you here."

"You hadn't got back to me about your slayer problem I thought I would come and see you about it. Especially in light of recent events."

I forgot I had told Godric about Violet. Godric was angry; he didn't show it, but I knew him better than that.

"I presume your slayer has left Shreveport? Strange she didn't do that much damage here but she has been wreaking havoc across America these past few months."

"Does the AVL know a slayer is involved?"

"No. Its been mentioned as a possibility but everyone is to shying away from the possibility out of fear. Instead they are accusing hunting clans. Eric explain to me what is going on."

I had no choice, I told Godric everything; every detail, every encounter even my feelings and hers, all of it, including the Council. Godric looked sick at the end of it.

"I won't let them hurt her, Godric. I won't let anyone hurt her, I will protect her with everything I have."

"It might not be that easy anymore."

"Why?"

"Up until yesterday all of the attacks have been on random vampires, nobody of any importance, but yesterday Marcus Mitakos was murdered in a hotel in LA and earlier tonight on my way over here I found out that during today Tim Dempsy was also murdered during the day. Neither of these vampires are exactly young and they both had links to the authority. Nan Flanagan is furious and is now fully excepting the possibility of a slayer, she is even claiming she saw the slayer pose as the prostitute that was visiting Marcus."

"If we just spoke to her Godric, she doesn't want to do this she is being forced somehow by the Council, now if we broke whatever hold they have over her I know Violet would stop."

"How are you planning to speak to her? You've been tracking her for almost three months and no luck."

"She's going after important vampires now, maybe we can work out who the Council will send her to kill next and get her that way?"

"Alright, we will start there."

Violet P.O.V – Two days later.

Things were starting to get stupid; I'd killed four senior members of the AVL and each time it was getting more and more difficult, I knew I wasn't going to get away with it much longer, I wasn't knocking at deaths door, I was hammering. I had asked Quentin if we could slow it down a little, that doing it in consecutive nights was stupid because they would be expecting me but every time he would just shake me off and tell me I could handle it; I think that means I had become a burden and he was trying to bump me off but I couldn't do anything, if I refused he would do something to my family or to Eric.

Quentin wasn't even trying to confuse the AVL of who the next target was; we were moving west across the country for christ sake. From LA we went to Los Vegas then from there the next important member in Phoenix, then Las Cruces – some women named Amelia Brown, four high ranking vampires in three days, not bad though I only just made it out of Las Cruces. I was now on my way to Dallas; I hadn't been told who I was killing all I knew is it was another important sherif but I knew the vampires weren't dumb, i'd traveled in a practically straight line and they would be expecting me.

We had flown to Dallas and were almost there. Quentin came over and sat opposite me for the last half hour of the flight. He was holding a familiar file which he put on the table in front of me just like he had been doing the last four days.

"Who is it this time? Another important AVL member?"

"Sort of."

I was past caring; I had done so much damage I don't think it mattered anymore. I flipped the file open to see what he or she looked like. I almost choked on air; the face staring back at me was young to young to possibly be important to the council, he looked the same age as Em and soft faced I couldn't believe he has ever hurt anyone, nobody that gentle looking ever could. Right?

"Are you serious? Quentin, he looks like a child! Barely seventeen!"

"I think you find he is just over 2000."

Ok, looks can be deceiving but there was something else about him, something I couldn't put my finger on but I couldn't kill him, I knew I couldn't.

"Quentin, I don't think I can do this one, give me something else."

"I don't think so Violet. This is Godric, a vampire the Council have been trying to locate for centuries and now here he is under our very noises."

"But, 2000, I don't think I can physically attack vampire of that many years, especially with the extra protection that has probably been placed around him."

"Well then, you will have utilise all your slaying skills and be both cunning and powerful."

I couldn't believe he was doing this; sending me to my death.

"I'll leave the file with you. If its any consolation, your family will be very well compensated, should the worst happen."

He went and sat in the other end of the plane leaving me alone with my thoughts. I didn't want to die; I wanted to see my mum and sister, I wanted to go back to that small run down town in Louisiana and serve ice-tea to old people, I wanted to lay in the sun with Sookie and talk about girls things but mostly, I wanted Eric. I wanted to laugh at him about how bad his cooking skills are - joke that he could burn blood, I wanted to watch Jerry Springer with him and watch as he gets more and more involved with the people on the show, I wanted to argue with him about the moral issues connected with glamouring humans, but most of all I wanted to hug him – to reach out and touch his skin, to feel his lips against my skin.

I don't regret anything i've done the past two and a half months; I did them to protect the people I love and I really did love Eric. I knew I was going to die tonight, I could feel it.

"We are about to descend into Dallas. Fasten up."

Gwen didn't even look at me and she had hardly said anything to me after Las Vegas, maybe thats when she worked out Quentins plan, and maybe this means she actually did like me.

"Gwen. Its not your fault. Well, you did decide to join a cult of insane vampire hating british bastards but you know... Its ok."

I don't know why I was trying to make her feel better, I guess I had really warmed to her and I think she could have been a really good watcher. I smiled at Gwen thats when I noticed her eyes glistening with tears then before I could do anything she was kneeling at my feet clasping my hands in hers.

"Dodge his attacks, make him swing and miss. Don't mess around go straight for the kill. Never turn your back and for Gods sake don't cross your feet like you sometimes do; you will trip up, i've always told you - "

She was getting hysterical; her voice shrill and uneven. I squeezed her hands.

"Gwen. Thank you."

I smiled as she got up and walked away brushing the tears out of her face.

I was going to hit them tonight, they will most likely be expecting me during the day. Two hours till sun set, two hours to live.


	25. Interview

**This was a really difficult chapter to write so I hope you guys like it. Once again Thank you all for reading and reviewing :) And yeah this chapter is long but hopefully you won't get bored :) **

Eric P.O.V.

Godric received word that another member of the AVL; Felix Harrison, also an old friend of his had been murdered in his area in Phoenix. After that and some studies of maps and charts of AVL members; Godric had created a route he thought they would send Violet Godric predicted Amelia Brown area sheriff on Las Cruces would be next then he would be the next logical move. Godric persuaded me to wait in Dallas, I had to admit I was skeptical at first; it was such an obvious route, surely the Council wouldn't be so careless? However after Amelia was murdered I couldn't ignore Godric's predictions.

I woke up sharply in the evening to sounds of a lot of movement in the house. I went downstairs to find the entire place was flooded with vampires. A voice called to me; Nan Flanagan.

"Ah Eric, come to protect your maker as well?"

"Protect?"

I couldn't fucking believe this, how did she know that Violet was going to come here? Godric was at my side.

"Eric, come, lets talk."

I followed him into his office.

"I seems i'm not the only one who predicted Violets route; they came not to long ago. They are all over five hundred; Nan has been studying the legend and knows about the scent strategy, she wants no loose canons."

"What the fuck is her plan?"

"Her plan is to capture Violet, she knows if she just kills her, another slayer will come. She also wanted to find out the truth of slayers and watchers."

"How is she planning to capture Violet?"

"She has armed everyone with tranquilliser injections, if a vampire gets close enough they are to inject her until she falls down."

"I can't let this happen."

"Try and see this as a good thing, this gives your slayer a chance to give her side, she can tell Nan and the Magister what she knows."

Godric had a point but it didn't stop me from being any less nervous about this.

"Come, we should get back to the others and find out what the plan is."

* * *

Violet P.O.V

I'd spent the past hour and a half writing letters and meditating; I had never felt so calm in my entire life, which was good; I didn't want to be a trembling mess when it came to my death, I wanted to go with some dignity. The letters I wrote were to Em and Eric, I wanted Em to know the truth and to tell her to be brave and I wanted Eric to know I never stopped loving him and that I left to protect him, not because I didn't believe in him.

I was almost ready to leave; I had put a lot of consideration into what I was wearing, I didn't want to die looking like a prostitute or a bit of a skank in leathers. I was wearing a long sleeved white dress with black tights and my black cowboy boots. I was going to take my favourite longsword with me, it was simple but very beautiful; the hilt was white gold and the blade was pure silver.

I wrapped the sword in a black blanket and slipped the letters into my book, Peter Rabbit then left the room the Council had set me up in. I went into the sitting-room of the apartment; Quentin, Gwen, Petunia, Lawrence, Martin and Andrew where all standing around talking but quickly hushed up when I walked in, they all turned and stared at me.

"I'll be going now. Gwen can I have a quick word?"

She looked alarmed and really upset but walked out the door with me. I handed her a piece of paper with an address on it; Eric's address.

"All my stuff, could you make sure its delivered to this address please."

"There is no need you will be coming back."

I smiled at her.

"Its ok Gwen, I knew it would come to this, just please make sure nothing happens to my family and could you make sure all my things go to here."

I put the piece of paper with the address on it into her hand and then walked down the hall and out of the building breathing in the fresh night air. It was a beautiful evening.

I walked normal pace to the street where I would find this Godric; not that it would have been hard to miss I could see the house from a mile off, it was huge and very beautiful. I turned into the road with the house on it and ground to a halt; the road with littered with vampires all standing looking at me. I didn't want to kill that many tonight, in fact I didn't want to kill at all but I also didn't want to be killed by some nobody vampire.

I started walking towards them when one of them sped at me, he was holding something in his hand, it was small had to be some kind of weapon. He went to stab me with it thats when I noticed it was a friggin needle. I caught his arm and twisted it back onto him stabbing himself with the needle. I was curious as to what the fuck it had in it and within seconds the vampire was past out on the floor. Tranquilliser? Of course, they will want to ask me things, it made sense to knock me out really and by the looks of it they were all armed with them.

I put my sword wrapped in the blanket down on the floor and then the waves of vampires started coming at me all brandishing needles. I moved quickly missing the jabs that came at me, instead I used the tranquilliser to knock of the vampires, it meant I didn't have to kill them.

It didn't take me long I looked around the road to all these bodies limp on the ground. I picked up my sword and continued down the road.

* * *

Eric P.O.V.

"She's knows its tranquilliser! She's knocked everybody out on the road, she's on her way down now."

"God damn it."

Nan growled angrily.

"What do you mean she has knocked everybody out? She hasn't killed them?"

"No, she stabbed them all with the needles. Nobody is dead just unconscious."

What was Violet doing?

"Send the next wave out to her."

The Magister commanded but Godric intervened.

"No."

"Excuse me Sherif?"

"Why isn't she killing everyone? Maybe she wants to talk?"

The Magister laughed. All I wanted to do was to run out there and pick Violet up and fly away, but Godric had commanded me not to.

"Its a vampire slayer Godric, they don't do talking."

"How do you know, have you ever met one?"

"No."

"Well then. I'm going out there."

"I'll come with you."

"No Eric, stay here."

Violet P.O.V.

I was very close to the house now, expecting more vampires to come out and attack me with the needles again. I heard movement come from the house and saw a man walk out into the street. He was small, young looking, dressed in simple clothing, I new immediately who it was; Godric. I walked a little closer and stopped about five metres away.

"Godric."

I smiled.

"You must be the slayer. I'm sorry I don't know your name."

He was so polite, so nice and sort of familiar.

"Its Violet."

He just nodded.

"Why are you here Violet?"

"I'm here to die."

He obviously wasn't expecting that answer, his face went from calm to one of mild shock.

"There is no way I can get out of this one alive, even if I can kill all the security you have, you're like two thousand years old and i'm strong but no that strong."

"How do you know?"

I shrugged.

"I don't feel that strong."

"But you might be. Would you still like to have a go?"

I shook my head. The thought of fighting make me feel sick, I didn't want to do it any more.

"I'm tired of fighting. I just want it to be over."

Godric's face softened. I walked towards him a little more.

"I have a favour to ask."

He looked surprised.

"In the history of slayers death, the vampire who kills them normally takes something from there body as a trophy; a hand or hair, sometimes even the head. One time a vampire tore a slayer limb from limb. I really don't want to be torn up or have my head cut off so instead I brought you this."

I took the blanket off my sword even though there wasn't much light it glistened.

"Its my favourite sword. The hilt is white gold but the blade is silver so be careful. I thought maybe you could have this as a trophy instead."

Godric smiled at me as I held the hilt out to him. He moved closer to me and took the sword as he did my stomach started fluttering; I couldn't ignore that I was nervous.

"Its a very beautiful sword."

"Thank you."

"I'm not going to kill you Violet."

What? What did he just say? I forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"What? Why?"

"For starters, I don't believe you deserve to die. Secondly, some of the AVL members are in my home and they wish to talk to you, i'm sure you can imagine why. This is why we were trying to get you with the tranquillisers, but something tells me we won't need that or torture to get you to answer questions."

"No, you won't."

"Good. Then please, would you like to come with me into my home."

"Thanks."

I walked with him side by side into his nest, I was terrified, I looked around, everywhere there were vampires, some looking at me in absolute disgust, some with fear. A female vampires was suddenly standing in front of me. I recognised her.

"Hey, you're Nan Flanagan leader -"

I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence before she punched me in the face making me stagger back slightly. I put my hand to my cheek, that kinda hurt.

"Ok, Ow. So I guess your autograph is out of the question."

Now really wasn't the time to be cocky or funny but at the same time I wasn't going to be remembered as the slayer who got pushed around. Godric stepped in.

"Ms Flanagan, Violet has volunteered to answer as many questions as she can."

She eyed me suspiciously.

"Really? Why on earth would be volunteer to do that."

Godric went to speak and then stopped himself, I guess he didn't really know the answer either.

"Because it doesn't matter anymore. If you don't kill me, they will and then I will be dead and it won't matter."

She looked even more suspiciously at me now.

"May I suggest we get people to leave before we talk?"

Godric looked around the room.

"Everybody out."

Another man shouted; he looked old. suddenly the room was emptying of vampires, a few stayed, probably the important ones. Thats when my heart stopped beating and my stomach feel through the floor; I can't believe he was here.

Eric was staring at me, he looked worried; I couldn't help myself I ran at him and threw my arms round his neck before jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waste. I buried my head in his neck taking in his smell, it felt so good to be back with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I left."

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Nan shouted. I jumped down from Eric and turned to look at her. Eric had held onto my hand.

"I guess there is quite a lot to get though."

"Why don't we all sit down."

Godric motioned to the chairs and sofas. I sat down on a sofa, Eric still hadn't let go of my hand and sat next to me. The old man sat in the the chair directly opposite and Godric and Nan sat in the sofa to the chair.

"I am the Magister and i'm going to be asking you a few questions."

I shrugged.

"Ok."

"You must forgive me if I am a bit surprised, you see I thought I would have to torture the answers out of you."

I felt Eric's grip tighten around my hand.

"On with the questions then. Are you, or are you not a vampire slayer?"

"I am the vampire slayer, as in, the only one."

"So the legend is true, one girl in all the world."

"Yes. She is educated and directed by the Watchers Council."

"And they are from England?"

I went through the whole structure of the council, this Magister, he seemed very eager to learn.

"So where do you get your powers from?"

"I don't know, its a mystery, nobody knows how it happens, how when one slayer dies the power somehow gets passed down. All I know was one day I couldn't open a jam jar and then the next day I could smash it in my hand."

The Magister sat thinking. I glanced at Eric out the corner of my eye, his face was expressionless, completely unreadable. Part of me was happy he was here, but then again I didn't want him to see me die. I looked back at the Magister.

"Lets get to the events these past couple of months. There have been a sudden increase of deaths and disappearances of vampires across America, do we have you to thank for that?"

I nodded.

"Yep."

"Though no remains were found, not even a trace."

"Watcher technology, they have perfected the mix for a while now; it removes all traces."

"What is it."

"Some kind of powder, I don't know much about it."

"You're lying."

Nan said accusingly. I shrugged.

"Why would I lie? If you don't kill me tonight, the Watchers Council will so I have no reason to lie."

Eric squeezed my hand and I felt my heart drop, leaving him was not going to be easy.

"How long have you been the slayer?"

"Four years; way longer than I should have been."

"Why now? Why attack us in such scale now."

"The last two and a half months I have had zero control over, I didn't want to do any of this."

"You expect me to believe that? Watchers are only mortal, they don't have your strength."

Ergh! I hate ignorance, whenever people think about power why do they always think of physical strength.

"Not all power is physical. I'm not hundreds of years old; I'm twenty-one, my family are still alive, my family who I love and will do anything to protect."

"They threatened your family?"

Godric looked disgusted, weird, he seemed nice but I wouldn't have put him down as a family man. I nodded.

"My sister is only just seventeen, I would do anything to protect her from anyone. Anyway its not just my family they can threaten me with; there is a special branch in the Watchers Council dedicated to slayer research, there are things they can do to me that make me weak, helpless, I have no idea the extent of their powers but I really don't want to find out."

Nan looked at me through suspicious eyes, don't get me wrong, she had every right to be suspicious but did she have to be so rude about it at the same time? I mean the others weren't.

"Whats whats the story about you coming to Shreveport? I presume thats where you have been for god knows how long."

She glared at Eric's and I hand holding. I looked over at him, his face still expressionless, it was getting annoying but screw it, if he wasn't going to participate i'll just tell them. So thats what I did, I told them everything that happened from when I arrived at BonTemps, well, I left out a few bits of information; Sookie, Bill, the night where I was almost bitten by a vampire and I had a break down, all the things that went on with Eric and I, ok so I missed out a lot and gave them the basics. I also missed out the real reason why I left Eric two and a half months ago.

"Would you mind giving me a moment alone with Ms Flanagan and Godric?"

I shrugged.

"Of course."

"Eric take her to my office."

Godric commanded, he has only just finished his sentence when Eric started to lead me away.

**Please don't hate me for what happens in the next chapter :D**


	26. conditions

**Ok so i'm updating like crazy at the moment because I don't want to do my uni work; who needs a degree when you can write fan fiction. **

**On with the story :)**

Eric walked over to the large windows in the office and just stared out of them completely ignoring me. I imagined he was quite pissed off with me and I guess he had every right but I still loved him and I think he still loved me. I wanted to talk to him but finding the words was proving difficult.

"I missed you."

It was a sort of squeak the way I said it. Eric didn't turn around or move; he didn't look at me at all but he spoke.

"Why did you go that day? Why did you give in to the Council? I told you I could have protected you and your family."

"It wasn't my family or myself that I was trying to protect when I left you."

He turned around and glared at me.  
"Explain."

"They knew about us. I think they had done from the beginning. When I got home I found Quentin in my home, he showed me a live video stream of outside your club; they had strapped enough C4 to the place to blow it right out of the ground. You would have been killed and I couldn't -"

My voice had started to crack; I felt like such a girl, I wanted to be strong but honestly the idea of Eric being around made me sick, I was turning into such a fruitcake but I honestly didn't mind if it was for him.

"But the CCTV of the club -"

"Probably fake, taken from another time. The Council have their ways."

Eric was suddenly standing inches from me.

"You saved my life."

"You've saved mine."

He wrapped his arms round me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you. I didn't think you would be here."

"Are you kidding, Godric is my maker."

"Are you serious?"

Eric just nodded. Damn! I knew there was something familiar about Godric!

"That makes a lot of sense really."

"Really?"

Eric sounded confused.

"Your maker, Godric, as soon as I saw his picture I knew I couldn't kill him, there was something to familiar about him, I must have somehow seem you in him."

"You may come back now."

Eric and I both looked at the door, Godric was standing there and we followed back in. So here it was Judgement time.

"It seems, slayer you are worth more to us alive than dead."

What? Really? They don't want to kill me? Why is it everybody wants to kill you when you don't want to die but nobody wants to kill you when you do? Not that I wanted to die but I was convinced it was going to happen and I was ready for it. Guess all that meditating and preparation was pointless; good pointless though.

"How did you work that one out?"

"Well, like you said, the slayer is just a tool of the council and it seems our real enemy is them so although, yes we should kill there most powerful weapon, but seeing as another one will emerge as soon as we kill you it seems rather pointless. Especially as we have one so willing to participate."

I didn't like where this Magister was going with this.

"So what do you propose."

"Am I to think you would be free and your family safe if the council were to be eliminated?"

"I guess so but I won't do it, no matter how evil they are I can't kill humans."

Nan snorted. Godric cut her up.

"Nobody is asking that of you, we just want your promise that you won't intervene and will give us as much information as you can about their whereabouts."

I considered their offer and honestly I couldn't help but to think it was a good one. Also if I gave them information I can control how many lives are lost as they wouldn't just go and kill the entire of the Council only the ones that mattered.

"You won't need to kill every single Watcher, you really only need to kill five maybe six of them: Travers, Cavil, Farrow, Dawson and Beaumont and to be on the safe side Gibbs but i'll explain about them later, first do you have a knife I could borrow?"

They all looked at me confused. Godric answered me sounding baffled at his own words.

"Urm, any particular type?"

"Something sharp; Kitchen will do."

He got up and walked away hopefully to get me a knife. He came back within seconds holding a small chopping knife.

"Don't try anything slayer."

Nan growled at me. I rolled my eyes and took the knife from Godric.

"Please try and control yourself also I hope none of you are squeamish."

I pulled the sleeve of my white dress up and carefully cut a line quite deep into the middle of my for-arm. Blood trickled out and dropped onto the floor. I heard the three vampires and even Eric's fangs had come out, it was only to be expected but still not pleasant or comforting.

"Some control over yourselves please."

I put the knife down on the sofa next to me.

"Here we go then."

I pushed my fingers into my arm, the pain was excruciating. Come on! It had to be in here somewhere. I started to feel my eyes well up when I got ahold of it and pulled it out my arm. It was small and silver, just how I remembered it when they put it in; it was the GPS and body monitor the council had put in me.

"Got it!."

I looked up at their horrified faces, seriously, they got freaked out by this? What kinda vampires are they!

"What the hell is that?"

Eric looked at the small chip in my hand.

"Well the told me it was just a tracking devise but its not just that, it monitors my heart rate, so they will know if I am dead or if I have run away. So in about twenty seconds time the council will think I have died. Which also means we don't have long, they won't stay around for long."

"I'll go get you something for you arm."

The bleeding had already slowed down in a few hours it would be completely healed. Godric had come back in seconds with a first aid kit and to my surprise Eric took it from him and started to get out antiseptic wipes and dressings and cleaned my arm before bandaging it.

"Thanks."

He smiled at me which I guess was a big thing to do in front of the other three.

"Sorry to interrupt but can we get back to the matter in hand?"

"Yeah. So you want information on the main players in the Council and where you can find them?"

"That would be nice."

"Ok if I will tell you, but on these conditions."

The Magister raised his eyebrows.

"You want to negotiate? Do you really think you are in that position?"

"Of course I am. You won't be able to find them unless you know where they are and you know that."

"What are your terms?"

"That only the six names that I give you are dealt with, the rest are spared."

"And the other?"

"Eric faces no punishment; he maintains his area and club and let that be it."

The Magister looked surprised at my condition.

"What else?"

"Nothing. Those are my only two conditions.

"Really?"

Nan looked at me surprised.

"Yep."

"No money or something like that?"

I smiled at her.

"I may have killed a lot, but i'm not a monster."

"These terms are acceptable. Now what are the names?"

"Quentin Travis is the chairman of the Watchers Council, he is the real brains behind it all, then Petunia Beaumont, nasty piece of work she's the deputy chairwomen, then Andrew Farrow and Lawrence Cavil, senior members; if you get those five you destroy the current Watchers Council. Oh and I'd get Gibbs as well if I were you; head of defence."

"Where can we find them?"

"Well luckily for you they are all in one place at the moment and I doubt they have left yet so they will be back at the apartment one hundred and eighty three Darrick Street, i'll direct you."

"No you are coming with us. If this is a set up you are going to be there."

Nan snapped at me, she had a fair point though.

"Ok. We should go now, longer we leave it the less likely they will be there but I warn you, I won't take any physical part in their death."

Nan rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Now lets go."

We all got up and I opened the front door the the nest and stepped out. I suddenly felt several sharp searing pains in my stomach; I looked down and saw that my white dress was turning a beautiful shade of crimson. I looked forward to see Godric grabbing a gun out of the hands of somebody standing at the end of the drive; it was Gibbs. Why did he have a gun? I started feeling faint and it was like everything was blurring. I looked down at my dress, the front now covered in crimson. Wow, I couldn't believe it, I had been shot, several times by the amount of blood and the pain, Jesus Christ the pain. Everything was slowing down and then I felt my legs give way as I fell to the floor.

Suddenly sound didn't sound like sound, my vision was blurred, I couldn't focus. Getting shot and bleeding out was defiantly painful. I thought I would be really scared when it came to dying but it felt ok, well, not great I would prefer not to die but I wasn't scared.

I heard muffled shouts as I felt my body move and I was suddenly being cradled in a persons arms. I think it was Eric; well I couldn't imagine it to be Nan. I wanted to smile, give him something to let him know I was going to be ok but I didn't have the ability to do much.

My eyelids began to feel heavy as I felt my body being shook. It was like I was drifting off to sleep and I couldn't stop myself; this was it, this was the end; the dying thoughts of Violet Grace De Core, my dying thoughts, of Eric.

**Well theres a plot twist if ever I saw one, more like a plot stopper when you kill off the main character... I'm really excited to hear what you guys think, even if you hated it, give me a shout and let me know :) **


	27. Death

Eric P.O.V.

Her blood was pouring out of her body. There were so many holes in her torso, she was a mess, beyond a mess I didn't know what to do; I just held her in my arms and told her not to die as she bled out.  
"Violet. Violet stay with me, please."

My voice was shaking. She turned her head to look at me and smiled. Why would she do that? It was like she was saying goodbye but it wasn't this wasn't the end, she couldn't leave me.

"No Violet."

Her eyes started to close as I put my hand on her face rubbing her cheek trying to keep her awake; it didn't work, she didn't open her eyes, her body went limp and her heart stopped. She was gone. I couldn't...she couldn't...she was faking it she wouldn't leave me, not like this. I starting to shake her. Would my blood work? I'd never talked to her about what would happen if she took vampire blood but I needed to do something. I bit into my wrist and put it to her lips; blood gushed from my arm into her mouth but nothing happened, she didn't move or show any signs of life. There was nothing left I could do but I couldn't, I wouldn't give up.

"Violet!"

I opened up another vein and poured more blood into her but still nothing.

"Eric, my child she is gone."

Godric put his hand on my shoulder. I leant down to her and kissed her lips; I was going to miss her so much. I felt anger pulse through my body as I looked up to see the man who shot V being held by the neck by Nan. I lunged towards him and put my hands round his throat. Nan put her hands on my arms.

"I hate to break this up but we do need him alive."

I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"For now, but I will kill him."

"Fine whatever."

"Ms Flanagan may I suggest a few moments without him around?"

Eric motioned at the watcher. I was only have paying attention; I will still looking at the motionless Violet on the floor.

"Why?"

Godric glanced over to me.

"Fine, ten minutes."

She led the guy out of the room.

I walked over to Violet picked her up, brought her into the house and placed her in the middle of the room. I pushed the strands of hair out of her face.

"How can she be gone. How can she be-"

"Dead?"

I couldn't say it. Godric was standing next to me.

"Death is a concept that is hard for us to understand which is strange considering we ourselves are dead."

"No we aren't. We say we are and we are described as being; but I can walk and I can talk and I can think; she cant do any of that now. No, this Godric, this is dead."

I sat with her for the next ten minutes questioning everything that happened leading up to her death; if there was anything I could have done differently, if I had walked out the house before her. If I had been faster, I could have got the gun out of that idiots hands before he could have fired more shots.

Nan and the Magister walked back in the room with the Watcher and pushed him down onto the sofa, the Magister sat opposite him. The Magister spoke; his voice so cool so uncaring.

"Can we presume you are a member of the Watchers Council?"

He didn't say anything.

"Eric cut off a hand."

I picked up the knife that Violet used to to long ago and walked towards the man; there was nothing I wanted to do more than to cause this man pain.

"Woah! Wait a sec! A whole fuckin' hand?"

"What would you like us do to? Clip your nails?"

Nan laughed at him.

"Alright! Christ, yeah i'm from the Council."

"Why did you come?"

"We all new Violet weren't gonna survive this hit, we were amazed she had survived the last couple, what with us making it so easy for you to track us, but she kept pulling through. Some of the Council members were starting to worry, say it was her destiny and the like not to die, that something was keeping her alive Quentin of course snuffed all these theories, even told those who spoke em' that unless they wanted to lose their jobs and God knows what else."

"So if you were all so sure she would die why did you come?"

He laughed nervously.

"Because Quentin is clever and knows that Violet is clever and he knows the kinda lengths Violet will go to protect her family, I mean she's put up with the past three months and they ain't exactly been a walk in the park so he thought if you offered her a deal she probably would take it. Failin that Quentin knew you had been learning about the slayer, any vampire will half a brain would gather a slayer is worth more alive than dead, especially this one, so reluctant to kill vampires."

"So they sent you to clear up?"

"I offered! She was a disgrace to Watchers Council. A slayer who was for vampire rights and believed that she should only kill those who pose an threat to humans? What a load of shi -"

I couldn't listen to him spew such crap out any more. I punched him lightly in the face but still enough for it to hurt a human.

"Fuckin hell!"

"Eric, control yourself"

Godric put his hand on my shoulder but I couldn't stand this, I couldn't think. I started walking away from the sitting-room; I didn't want to leave the house but I couldn't be in the same room as that Watcher idiot. As I was walking away I suddenly hear this huge gasp, a female voice, not Nan's. I turned round to see Violet sitting up clutching her stomach looking around confused and gasping for air.

What the hell, I was imagining things, she couldn't be alive. I looked at the others, all where staring at her in absolute horror as she brushed all the bullets that were just sitting on top of her, like they had been pushed out off of her and she got to her feet. She had stopped coughing and spluttering but was just deeply breathing as she looked confused at us before she looked down at her bloodied self.

"Has anybody got a wash cloth?"


	28. New life

**Sorry its taken me so long to update but i've been on holiday and there was absolutely no internet but anyway, here it is. **

Violet looked at me, her eyes locking with mine. The human from the Council started squirming in his chair.

"No, no, no. You're dead, I just shot you, I watched you die you're dead!"

He was shouting at her. She looked at him blankly.

"Yeah I owe you for that Gibbs."

Gibbs, so he was the one who threatened to blow my club up. I was about to punch him again when Violet had picked up a handful of the bullets that had been lodged in her torso not 5 minutes ago, and threw them with force at Gibbs. They hit him probably faster than if they were out the gun; a few went into his head and he fell back onto the sofa, dead. Violet just killed a human. She remained sitting on the floor, her breathing heavy as she ran her hands through her bloody matted hair.

I walked over to her but she stood up and backed away from me several passes, the way she moved, she was fast, like, faster than before.

"Violet. Its me, Eric. Its ok nobody is going to hurt you."

I tried to get closer to her as she stared at the floor doing nothing. Suddenly she looked up at me.

"I know who you are Eric, I'm not crazy but I just died for the first time ever and then came back to life for the first time ever then killed a human for the first time ever. Thats a lot of big first time evers."

She was talking normally, she shouldn't have been, she should have been freaking out, crying.

"Godric, I presume you have a shower here? May I use it?"

Godric looked just as alarmed as I was.

"Erm, sure."

"And Nan you must have brought some clothes with you. Mind sharing them with me?"

Nan looked at Violet in complete disbelief.

"You died."

Trust Nan to say what we all where thinking but Violet just shrugged.

"So did you."

"Good point. I have a pair of jeans you can borrow."  
"Thanks. Eric you know where the shower is?"

I nodded at her, I was to in shock to do anything else. I led her off upstairs and into my room to use my on-suit. I handed her a towel.

"Thank you. You know, most people would be happy that the person they loved was still alive."

"You think i'm not happy?"  
"You haven't even touched me, hugged me or anything."

"I'm not-"

How the heck was I meant to put this without sounding terrible.

"You were definitely dead, there was no heart beat on you and you had bled out with a dozen bullets in your chest, I know your healing is faster than the average human, but its not as fast as vampires and your body just couldn't cope with the damage and you died but then ten minutes later you just sat up. I'm so happy you aren't dead I didn't know what I was going to do without you but I guess i'm a little freaked out."

I can't believe I just used to term; freaked out I felt like I was two hundred.

"Eric I don't know what to tell you; last thing I remember lying in a pool of my own blood while, I think, you were holding me? And I tired to smile at you. Then it was like, I don't know, it was like someone had given me a shot or something, or I had been woken up by someone throwing ice cold water on me."

She kicked her boots off and took down her bloody tights and pulled the blood soaked dress off over her head. I had really missed her body. She opened the bathroom door and walked inside undoing her bra before she took it off she glanced back at me.

"I already feel like a bit of a freak Eric, i'm gonna wish I stayed dead if you start ignoring me too."

I followed her into the bathroom and watched her as she turned on the shower and pulled down her underwear and kicked them at me. She smiled at me seductively; I wanted to go over there are fuck he so badly but I couldn't, not after she just died, right? Or was I reading the signals wrong?

"You want to?"  
She nodded slowly as she got in the shower and started running her hands over her body.

"Now, here?"

"Whats wrong with here and now?"

"Its my makers nest. It would be like doing it at your parents house."

She laughed. I couldn't help but move towards her.

"I've done it tones of times at my parents house."

"Did you parents have super hearing?"

She turned the shower up so the water was louder.

"Are you sure? You did just d-"

She put her hand over my mouth.

"Lets not say the 'D' word, it freaks me out."

She took away her hand and replaced it with her lips. The first time I had kissed her in three months, first time i'd kissed her since she came back to life. She hooked her legs up round my waste and ran her fingers through my hair. I heard a knock at the door.

"Just leave it."

She started to undo my belt but I had to get it; it was Godric. I put my hands round her waste and pulled her off me and put her under the shower before kissing her on the cheek. I walked out into my bed room quickly re buckling my belt before I opened the door and smiled at Godric. He didn't look that happy.

"You are wet."

"Yeah, Violet."

If I was still alive, my face would have gone bright red.

"Here, some jeans and a shirt for her."

"Thanks."

I took the clothes and shut the door. Violet was out the shower and I walked in on her running her hands over her stomach where she had been shot; she looked scared and hadn't noticed me walk in, she must have been really concentrating.

"Violet?"

She jumped in surprise and moved back against the wall smacking her head into it making a huge 'clunk' sound, it sounded painful and her hands went up to her head.

"Shit. Why did you sneak up on me?"

"I didn't you were just – never mind; are you ok?"

I put my hand on top her hers.

"Yeah i'm fine, you just startled me is all."

She took the clothes out of my hand and went into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Eric, i'm getting dressed."

Her voice was cold; nothing like what it was five minutes ago. I really hated her mood swings. I pulled off my wet clothes and replaced them with dry ones. I had barely got my shoes on when Violet walked out the bedroom door.

"Woah where are you going?"

"Hopefully the Council will still be around. They will defiantly think i'm dead now and won't expect it when I turn up to kill them."

"Kill them? Wait Violet, you said earlier you wouldn't kill them, remember? No matter how evil?"

"Yeah that was before they killed me; things are a little different now and besides i've already killed Gibbs, thats one down."

She walked into the sitting room where Nan, Godric and the Magister sat.

"I'm going to go kill some Watchers, wanna watch?"

Nan smiled enthusiastically.

"I knew i'd warm to you eventually. When are you planning-"

"Now, they won't be around for much longer."

This was madness; Violet couldn't just go and kill people. I grabbed her arm.

"Violet lets just think about this -"

"There is nothing to think about Eric!"

She pulled out of my grip and walked out the door, the Magister and Flanagan closely followed her leaving Godric and I.

"There is something wrong Godric; the Violet I know wouldn't be killing humans."

He just shrugged.

"She's just been killed, of course she is going to want to kill the people who did it I don't think thats unrealistic."

Godric followed the others out the door.


	29. What is the Slayer?

Eric P.O.V

We arrived at some apartment blocks on Darrick Street. As soon as we got there I had a bad feeling about it; it really was too quiet there was nobody around. V was standing in front of the door, I was behind her then the Magister, Nan and Godric were standing the other side of the road; they didn't trust Violet.  
"V, don't you think we should talk about this rather than just storming in?"

"No."

She put her hand on the door knob and as she did the entire building exploded throwing V and I back into the road.

I was lying on in the road when Godric picked me up.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

My burnt skin was healing fast and I brushed off all the dust that fell on me. Shit, Violet, she didn't have the same healing powers that I did. I looked over, she was about ten meters away lying motionless on the floor. I got up and ran over to her Godric at my side. She looked bad; burnt, there was blood everywhere, but I could still hear her heartbeat.

"Violet!"

She opened her eyes and looked at me, as she did her skin started to change, it started to heal, she was healing fast, really fast sort of fast you'd expect from a vampire, not her normal healing. She stood up, completely healed like she hadn't even been burnt in the first place. Godric backed away from her as she stood up and examined her healed hands with a complete look of horror on her face.

She turned to look at the burning building.

"They've gone."

She walked past me and over to the Magister.

"I suspect they are in the air now."

"Yes, its a pity."

The Magister sounded bored.

"Well, it means they won't be bugging you and believe me, neither will I, my slayer days are finished, over. I want no contact with you, or with the AVL or the Watchers Council."

"Fair enough. Have you ever thought about being a body guard Ms Violet?"

"No thank you. If that's all. Magister, Ms Flanagan, Godric."

She walked over to me.

"Can we go back to yours?"

"The sun will be rising in a few hours. But we can start traveling, I will make arrangements we can be back in Shreveport by tomorrow evening."

She just nodded and took my hand as we walked away from the burning building.

Violet P.O.V.

I had a lot of time to think things through on the journey back to Shreveport; why I was still alive, what the Council would do if they found out I was still alive, what I was going to do now with Eric, with my family, the more I thought the more I wish I could stop thinking.

The sun was beginning to set as we arrived back in Shreveport and a currier took us to Eric's home. I let myself into the house and immediately saw all my things stacked in boxes neatly in a corner of Eric's hall. I'd completely forgot that I asked Gwen to make sure Eric got all my stuff.

Twenty minutes later the sun had set and I was sitting in the kitchen reading Peter Rabbit when Eric came up behind me, putting his arms round me and kissing my neck.

"Violet I'm worried about you."

I knew why he was worried about me, I was worried about me, but I needed to hear it.

"Why?"

"Well, yesterday, you died and then came back to life and then you killed a human and then wanted to go and kill five more humans. You are also physically different; you seem much faster, maybe even stronger and your healing has accelerated - a lot."

I turned around and put my arms round his waste pulling him into a hug.

"I felt so angry yesterday, like I was going to lose myself; I was just so scared and hurt about what had just happened and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I scared you, I'm sorry I almost got you blown up, again, and I'm sorry I was cold towards you but I'm ok now, not sound of music great but you know, I'm getting there."

Eric looked far from convinced but there wasn't much I could do. I stood up and kissed him softly on the lips before walking towards my things.

"How did you come back to life?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart and stomach dropped. I didn't turn around, I just froze...

**_Flash back twenty two hours ago- Godric's nest._**

**_I was lying in Eric's arms as I lost consciousness, my eyes closing as I heard the muffled shouts of Eric, then, they closed and the world fell away from me; it was like being asleep, a really deep one were nothing happens, there is no existence. Then, out of nowhere, dull pain in my right arm; what the hell? I thought I was meant to be dead?_**

**_I opened my eyes; I was not where I was before; it was twilight and I was lying on my side, half my face planted in sand. The faint pain in my right arm was still there only now I realised it felt like someone poking me. I turned around quickly to see who it was; I recognised her instantly, I had never met her, or even seen a photograph of her, but something inside of me new who she was; the first slayer and she was poking me with a stick. _**

**_She stopped and backed up a few was beyond weird; i'd just died in Dallas yet here I was in the middle of what looked like the desert with the first ever slayer poking me; what the hell is going on! _**

**"_I-"_**

**_oh shit first slayer, its unlikely she speaks English, brain box. Oh great, just great. _**

**"_You are lost."_**

**_I jumped out of my skin as I saw Sookie walk towards me._**

**"_What the hell? I'm lost? Sookie, i'm dead! Or meant to be, why are you doing here? What the hell is going on?"_**

**"_I'm not to sure, as far as I can make out i've been borrowed or something to translate."_**

**"_Translate what?"_**

**_Sookie pointed at the first slayer, prowling around on the floor opposite us._**

**"_And what do you mean i'm lost?"_**

**"_I didn't say it, she did. I told you V, i'm here to translate."_**

**_This shit is to fucking weird, why cant I just be floating on some cloud in the sky playing a harp and wearing clogs? _**

**"_You speak ancient Sumerian?" _**

**"_She's thinking in English, she just doesn't know how to say it."_**

**" _Oh, ok, well, I'm not lost i'm dead!"_**

**"_Death does not mean the end, not in our world."_**

**_Ah man I hate weird riddle things. _**

**"_So i'm not dead?"_**

**"_No you are."_**

**_Reaaal helpful! _**

**"_Your time is not yet finished, you have more work to do, work that will change the slayer forever."_**

**"_Woah woah woah. Does this happen to every slayer when she dies? Like giving my life to protect humanity wasn't enough I cant even have an easy afterlife?"_**

**"_You are different, i've waited since my death for you, since the dawn of evil, when I, the first slayer was created."_**

**_My mind suddenly filled with dark images; I was in a cave, the first slayer chained to the ground as three men called forth a demons essence and channeled it into to the slayer. I felt everything she was feeling, her fear, the pain, as my ears filled with noise, drums, screaming, hers and demon; this is how they made the first slayer, its why the slayer has much in common with vampires; I am partly one of them. _**

**_My eyes cleared and I was back to the desert._**

**"_You, they put you through that?"_**

**"_Its how they made me, made you, they took the purist demon essence and poured it into your mind, your body, even your soul."_**

**_I suddenly felt sick; I was, a demon, I was everything I had been told to kill._**

**"_Then i'm just as bad, there is nothing good about the slayer!"_**

**"_You are wrong; our humanity, our choice to do good is what makes us the slayer."_**

**_Great so I just magically think i'm not a demon and presto, i'm not? I'm not convince. But none of this matters! I'm dead! _**

**"_I've waited for a slayer, strong enough to hold my spirit."_**

**_What did she just say?_**

**"_To do what now?"_**

**"_You will need more strength to reform the guides."_**

**"_The who?"_**

**"_Um I think she means the Watchers Council."_**

**"_Ohhh. Thanks Sookie. Wait what? You want me to take down the Council?"_**

**"_And re-create a new one." _**

**"_Ok this may have escaped your attention but the Watchers Council have killed me; i'm not strong enough to do your campaign."_**

**_The first slayer walked towards me._**

**"_My spirit will give you strength, new abilities and most importantly new life."_**

**"_Wait what?" _**

**_Before I new it the first slayer was lunging herself towards me, literally jumping into me. I blinked, and as I opened my eyes I felt cold new air fill my lungs like I was breathing for the first time. I looked and felt my stomach for bullet holes but instead found the bullets sitting on top of me like they had been pushed out. Ok so i'm alive, now what?_**

"How did you come back to life?"

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I don't know."

Ok so I lied but he wasn't going to understand that a primeval spirit had taken host in my body but I was still me and the only difference the spirit was making was that it was keeping me alive and had given me extra powers...I only just about understood it, I had no idea what to do with it though.


	30. Happy Home

I sat down next to my boxes; shit I just realised I have nowhere to live and Sookie must think i've just left her, crap I still need a job and money, unlikely Sam is gonna take me back, I'm probably replaced. I dropped my head onto the box in front of me letting out a huge sigh. Eric came and sat on the floor next to me.

"You ok?"

"I'm homeless, jobless and technically dead."

"Homeless?"

Eric looked at me confused.

"Well I doubt I still have my home back in Bon Temps."

Eric looked upset and dropped his eyes away from me.

"Oh, when I just saw all these boxes I thought it was, you know."

"Eric, all the boxes are here because I thought I was gonna die, and stay dead, and I didn't want my stuff, my personal stuff just thrown away. There was some stuff in here I wanted you to have and loads of stuff I wanted my sister to have; I thought you might sort it out for me. I left a note explaining everything."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"You thought I was going to move in with you?"

"No, well, sort of, I don't really know."

This was kinda awkward. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to?"

I looked at him confused.

"Do I wanna what?"

"Move in with me."

Woah, its kinda a big step, but its not like I have loads of options at the moment but thats not the reason I am moving in with him, right? Fuck it.

"If you're sure?"

He didn't answer me, he just smiled and kissed me.

"Shall we unpack your things?"

I smiled and picked up a few boxes and followed Eric up the stairs.

"So, which room am I going to be sleeping in?"

I was teasing, I hope he realised. I'd only ever been in Eric's house once and I really only saw the sitting-room and the kitchen, i'd never been upstairs but it was just as beautiful as downstairs, full of art and old artefacts and so, so tidy! I mean I always knew he liked things to be tidy; he was forever picking things up round my house (much to my frustration) but I now felt really bad as to how untidy I was, he must hate it. Yet I still found it funny.

He opened a door.

"After you."

I went inside of this huge room, painted navy blue, white and some silver (the colour not actual silver, that would be weird.) There was a huge bed in the middle of the room and the walls were lined with books.

"Don't you have a library?"

"I do, these are all my favourite books."

Oh of course, this many favourite books...Well I guess he is a thousand, he would have read a lot, I guess.

"I take it this is your room?"

"Yes. What do you think."

I put the boxes down.

"I think, I think its absolutely beautiful. So which side of the bed do I sleep on?"

I laughed as he picked me up threw me into the middle of the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Which ever side you like. Everything that I own, everything that I have, its yours now. I never want to be parted with you again Violet."

That was a lot to take in, it was undoubtable that I felt the same way, i'd do anything for him but the first slayers words; reforming the guides, I knew this thing with the Watchers wasn't over, but for a few weeks maybe even a month, I just wanted to be happy with Eric.

"Everything I own is sitting in boxes in this room, so its not very much and its mostly all crap but you are very welcome to anything."

I burst out laughing at the end of the sentence and wrapped my arms round him, I put my head close to his ear and whispered.

"I really love you."

He whispered back.

"Good, because I really love you too."

"Well thats a relief."

The rest of the night was just spent unpacking things, Eric showed me all of the house properly and apologised for the complete lack of human food and promised to take me food shopping tomorrow night. We then went online shopping as I had absolutely no clothes, I thought I was going to die (properly) and didn't think Eric would want to sift through my clothes so I left them behind in the building that had now exploded. I didn't like the idea of Eric buying me so much stuff but I had no money of my own but I swear I would pay him back. He ordered way to much stuff for me though, it got to the stage where he was going through pictures of clothes and ordering them if I showed any sign of liking them; even if I tried to pretend I didn't he could still tell; I suck at lying.

I slept for about a quarter of the night and three quarters of the day. I woke up late afternoon feeling completely disorientated; I kinda forgot that I was living with Eric and for a few seconds had no idea where I was, in fact it wasn't till I noticed Eric's arm round my waste that I remembered. I turned over and my heart jumped in my chest; i'd never seen Eric sleep before and it was something I would just have to get used to, first off, he looked ridiculously innocent, I mean I know there is a really soft side to Eric but seriously, he looked almost angelic with all that blonde hair, almost. Secondly, he looked dead, actually dead which I guess makes sense that he would but still, freakish to see and sort of really scary.

I slid out of bed quietly trying not to wake him, I don't even know if he can be awake during the day. I went into the bathroom and had a long bath before wrapping a towel round me and going downstairs. In the hall there were boxes upon boxes of deliveries, what I presume to be my clothes. I got dressed and sorted through all the boxes folding them all neatly and putting them in my walk in wardrobe which I still couldn't get over.

The sun was just about to set so I went upstairs with a warm bottle of True Blood; I guess breakfast in bed. He opened his eyes and smiled as I walked into the room.

"Good evening." I smiled at him.

"Where did you go?"

"My body clock isn't used to sleeping all day; besides, I like to be up at least some of the day."

I handed him the True Blood.

"Yummy." He said sarcastically.

"You don't like it?"

He looked at the bottle while furrowing his brows.

"No, its just, well, I guess it would be like you eating dried food all the time."

"Yuck."

"Exactly."

A really weird idea popped into my head at that point. Well its not like he is going to kill me, and I heal really fast and I do really owe him for everything. I took the bottle out of his hands and put it on the table before moving to sit on top of him and linking my hands with his. I lent down and kissed him.

"Your lips taste much better."

He pulled me closer to him and removed my top. I hesitated for a moment before pushing my hair back and pulling Eric on top of me before tilting my head to the side exposing my neck.

"What are you doing?"

I looked at Eric. He looked confused and slightly worried.

"Its ok you can do it."

I wish I could have sounded more assertive. He pulled away from me. So ok I wasn't expecting him to just immediately start biting me but I didn't expect him to move away all together. I sat up leaning against the headboard feeling slightly stupid; didn't he want me?

"Ok, so there was me thinking a vampire would happily bite a slayer."

"This isn't about what a vampire would happily do."

"Eric, its ok, I'm letting you do this."

"Why?"

"Erm, you just said you didn't like True Blood."

"Yeah but I wasn't saying I should drink off you instead."

"Ok why is this such a big thing for you? Its what you do, Its what we should do."

"You shouldn't do anything you don't want to do and in the circumstances, I think it is a big thing."

"The circumstances? Oh! Is this because last time I said you could bite me I wanted you to kill me? Do you think this is what it is now?"

Eric looked down at the bedsheets. I'm sure if his face could go bright red it would have.

"It is isn't it! I can't believe-"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Yeah, your damn right you shouldn't have Eric! This wasn't an act of suicide, I don't want to die! Why the fuck would I? I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to be happy and this is one thing I can do to help you when you have done so much for me."

"You think thats why I got you everything? Because I wanted to bite you?"

"Thats not what I'm saying at all! I'm saying I love you!"

"Well thats good because I love you too."

"Well we are agreed then."

"Good"

"Fine."

Did we just argue about how much we loved each other. How fucking lame. I leaned forward and kissed him, smiling through the kiss, I didn't want him to think I was annoyed, I didn't want to be annoyed and I didn't want him to feel bad and this just seemed like the best way to do it. I got up and found my t-shirt.

"I'll see you downstairs."

Ten minutes later Eric was downstairs with me. As soon as he got downstairs I ran up to him; hooking my legs up round his waste and hugging him tightly.

"I am really really happy, I haven't been this happy ever."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes. I am happy, I feel as normal as I could in this situation and I don't want to die. Talking about food, I'm starving, food shopping?"

Eric looked at me confused.

"Didn't you look in the fridge?"

"No."

Eric carried me into the kitchen and opened up the massive fridge; one side had bottles of true blood while the other was now crammed full of food.

"How did that happen? In fact how did my clothes turn up inside the house?"

"I do have a house keeper who comes most mornings to tidy or take any home deliveries. I sent her a text last night asking her to stock up the kitchen with lots of human food and to bring in some deliveries."

"Oh, that makes sense."

I hopped down from his waste and pulled out a carton of apple juice and a pot of pasta salad and starting eating while Eric finished his true blood.

"I was thinking of maybe going to Bon Temps tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I should really go and explain to Sookie."

"I didn't realise you two were so close; she was the one who told me you had gone missing. She certainly had no idea about us."

"I thought it might complicate things. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Its in the past and I wasn't upset just a little confused when she accused me of kidnapping you."

"Yeah I can image that would be confusing. But anyway shouldn't you go and check on the club or tell Pam whats going on? Well I can go back to Bon Temps while you do that."

"Don't you want me to go to Bon Temps with you?"

"I think it might be easier if I explain to Sookie on my own but I promise I will tell her about us. I'm going to have to if I am gonna tell her everything."

"Ok."

Half hour later and we were leaving the house.

"So shall I come round to the club when i'm done?"

"Are you sure?"

Come to think of it I really didn't want to go into Fangtasia if I could help it.

"Well how about i'll call you first."

I kissed him before taking off; this was the first time I had properly run in ages and I was fast, faster than I had been. I guess it was that whole slayer influence thing. I pushed that thought out my mind and continued to run.

I tried Sookie's house but there was no answer at the door so I ran over to Bill's; the last thing I wanted to do was to just walk into Merlotte's. After waiting outside for five minutes trying to get some courage together I walked up to the door and knocked twice and on the third knock the door flung open and I got pushed backwards by a red headed vampire. She wasn't very strong but her natural instinct to bite me was defiantly taking over. I held her back at arms length and she thrashed around angrily trying with all her might to attack me. Well this is weird.


	31. Job

"Jessica!"

Bill pulled her off me and was holding her arms down.

"What on earth-"

Bill broke off mid sentence when he realised it was me getting up off the ground.

"Hi."

This is not how I wanted things to go. Bill looked at the young vampire struggling in his arms.

"Jessica you must try and control yourself."

"But she-"

"I know. Violet would you please remain here while I take Jessica to her room."

"Sure."

How awkward. Who even was she? Bill dragged her inside and I sat down on the porch steps and rested my head on my knees. A few moment later Bill was back downstairs. I stood up and turned to face him and smiled weakly.

"You're back."

"yeah."

"Did you have a nice time wherever it was you went."

"Bill you know I didn't leave by choice right? I didn't want to upset you or Sookie."

Bill nodded.

"We suspected as much, or at least Sookie did. She was very upset and worried when she found your note. We tried looking for you."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Eric, told me."

"Yes he seemed concerned as well. Maybe even a little more than concerned."

I'm not going to explain that situation now, just because I didn't want to have to go through it twice.

"Is Sookie around? I tried her home but there was nobody."

"She is at work but will be finished shortly."

"Right. So who is the young'n?"

Bill looked irritated.

"Jessica. I am her...maker."

"Oh, urm, what? When did this happen? She seems young."

"While you were away. I staked a vampire that was threatening Sookie; Eric was present and of course had to report me, take me to the Magister where I was put on trial and making her was my punishment."

Bill looked more than uncomfortable, but then he had just told a slayer he had killed and turned a human but I could so not take the moral high ground right now.

"And erm, how are you...adjusting to being a maker?"

Bill shook his head in confusion at my reaction.

"She is rude, insolent and doesn't like true blood."

"Oh."

"Sookie should be home by now. Would you like to accompany me over there?"

I loved the way Bill spoke; old fashioned and the like.

"Yeah that would be great."

We walked at normal pace over there and Bill knocked on the door. A few seconds later Sookie opened it and looked shocked when she saw me.

"Hey."

I said quietly, I wasn't to sure what would be good to say. Her shocked face turned into pissed off face.

"Did you forget something?"

"Sookie I didn't leave on purpose."

She suddenly threw her arms round me in a hug.

"I knew it, Sam and Bill thought you had just moved on but I knew different. What the hell happened?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh sure."

Sookie took me by the arm and pulled me into the sitting-room and sat me down on her sofa.

"So, spill, where have you been the past three months."

I started at when the council first came to Bon Temps and included everything; well almost, I didn't tell her I died I just told her I got shot but I healed so I also left the whole first slayer thing out too. When I was done explaining Sookie and Bill just looked at me in disbelief. Bill spoke.

"So you were the one killing off the AVL senior members?"

"Screw that Bill! You and Eric are going out?"

"Yeah, I didn't say anything at first because I didn't really think it was anything, then with all the 'I love you' s and then the Watchers; I didn't really get a chance to say anything."

"It makes sense, he was worried when you went missing. So you've moved into his home?"

"Yeah, its weird right?"

I can't believe Sookie and I started talking boys.

"Oh have you met Jessica yet?"

"Urm, sort of; she tried to eat me."

"Oh."

"Bill told me you got attacked and he killed the vampire. What happened?"

"Someone was stealing from Eric and he wanted me to listen in to his bar staff thoughts so I did and the vampire who was stealing tried to shut me up and Bill staked him."

"Nice. So hows Merlotte's?"

"Rushed off its feet. Sam still hasn't replaced you."

"My jobs still open?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Sam will let me take it up?"

Sookie looked at me surprised.

"Well I don't like the idea of Eric paying for my everything, i've still got some independence and it will give me something to do while Eric is at work."

"I guess so. What are you going to tell Sam and everyone about where you've been?"

Next morning.

"You went on a round the world trip?" Sam said confused.

"Yup, I wanted to find myself, maybe get a job in France or something."

"You speak French?"

"Well no see thats were things went wrong. I realised that I never should have left in the first place but I needed to make money to pay for my plane ticket so I spent a month and a bit making icing for cakes in this little cafe in Paris."

If I told Sam the truth, he would never believe me, so I thought, make it unrealistic he is more likely to believe me or at least not question it.

"So can I have my old job back? Only not day shifts; late afternoon evening would be best."

"Sure but don't think that you can just come and go whenever you want."

"Oh absolutely Sam."

"Alright. Start tonight? 6:30?"

"Perfect!"

Sookie and I walked out of Merlotte's.

"Making icing?"

"Great story right?"

Sookie laughed.

"Listen i'm gonna head home, get some sleep before Eric wakes up and I have to try and explain me going back to work and me not coming home last night."

"You don't think he will like the idea?"

"Not at all. If he asks; I'm doing it to help Merlotte's out, they asked me. Okay?"

"Sure. You want a lift back?"

"No i'll run."

"Its the middle of the day, what if someone sees you?"

"I run too fast now for the human eye to even remotely pick up."

"I noticed. You seem different."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, you're still Violet but where has all this new strength come from?"

"Its a slayer thing; like how vampires get more powerful with ages so do slayer."

Ok complete lie but it wasn't that I didn't trust Sookie it was that I didn't want to go through talking about it all again.

"I should go. I'll see you later."

I ran at full speed back home which didn't take long. I took off my clothes and crawled into bed next to Eric.

"Where have you been?"

I almost jumped out of my skin when he spoke. Wasn't he meant to be all dead asleep?

"Went to see Sookie. She wanted some girl time."

Eric pulled me towards him in a tight hug and kissed my shoulder blade.

"I was worried, I missed you."

"I'm sorry. I'm back now; go back to sleep."

I shut my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep but I felt the pillow underneath me move around pulling me out of my slumber. I frowned in disapproval.

"No, stop it."

I gently lent down on the pillow and it started to shake with laughter...the pillow. I opened my eyes and glanced at the fleshy coloured pillow; not a pillow, Eric's naked torso. I hugged him closer.

"I don't wanna get up."

He kissed the top of my head.

"Not a lot of choice. Unfortunately I have work to do."

Oh yeah, Merlotte's, I still needed to tell him.

"You at the club tonight?"

"Yeah i'm sorry, Sheriff duties."

"Don't apologise, I know you're busy."

"Will you go to Sookie's?"

"Sort of; I'll go to work and see Sookie there."

Eric pushed me off his chest and onto the bed and leaned on top of me.

"Work?"

"You know, Merlotte's."

"You don't work there anymore."

"Yeah but they haven't replaced me since I left and they are really run down with the work load."

"But you don't need a job, I can easily provide for you."

I took his head in my hands.

"This is a masculine thing isn't it?"

Eric huffed and rolled onto his back but remained silent.

"Its a male provider thing isn't it?"

I was mocking Eric, in the sweetest of ways possible.

"Eric, I need something to do and as weird as it sounds I missed working there; it felt normal and besides, I am going to need something to do while you do your sheriff things."

He looked far from convinced.

"Then I'll stop being sheriff, we can stay at home."

"Why don't you want me working?"

"Its not I don't want you working, its that I don't want anything to happen to you. If you are here then at least I know you are safe. Anything could happen at Merlotte's."

"You're being over protective boyfriend? Oh how sweet! And completely unnecessary. Eric, I'm not about to die again and even if I did, who knows i'll probably just come back to life. My healing has sped up so I would have to be really really injured to die; standing next to an exploding building worse. Please, just let me work?"

"Alright. But call me every hour."

I smiled and climbed on top of him and kissed his jaw line moving down his torso.

"Don't you have a job to get to?"

Eric teased, his back arching as I kissed his skin by his hips.

"I can be late."

And I was. I had to run over to Sookie's and borrow a top, she didn't look happy with my lateness but we were over at Merlotte's soon enough.

"Sorry Sam my fault, I needed a top from Sookie."

"Well alright but don't be late again."

"Yo! Order up!"

I heard Lafayette call from the kitchen. I went and picked up the order.

"Table number?"

"sev- Well look what the cat dragged through the door."

"Did you miss me?"

"Didn't realise you had gone cream pie."

I took the plates and delivered them to table seven.

All in all it was a good night, it was continuously busy so people didn't really get a chance to ask me where I had been. I called Eric a few times to keep him happy.

Sookie, Sam and I locked up the bar and walked out into the night air.

"You going home?"

"Yeah. I said i'd meet Eric back at the house; we have decided to stay away from each others work places."

"Good plan."

"See you later Sookie."

* * *

**Ok so the last couple of chapters have been kinda uneventful but next chapter things are gonna get exciting :) Thanks for reading guys!**


	32. Dreams

**3 weeks later.**

Things were going really well. I worked three evenings a week at Merlotte's and then the rest of the week I spent with Eric, and I skill kept up my friendship with Sookie and Bill although I stayed away from Jessica. I missed my family though; I was keeping my distance just incase the council were keeping tabs on them; I had decided to wait a few months before I contacted them.

It was the middle of the day in summer and I was in a field of long grass. I had a long white maxi dress on and I was running bear foot through the field. I was happy, really happy. Someone was chasing me, but fun chasing; he caught up with me and tackled me down into the grass and lay on top of me and started kissing me. Eric was wearing white linen shirt and trousers; he looked so beautiful in the sunlight.

I suddenly heard rustling in the grass a few meters away from us.

"What was that?"

I asked Eric, he didn't take his eyes of me.

"I don't know."

He seemed completely unbothered by it but it really bothered me. I sat up pulling Eric up with me and looked over to the spot where I heard the noise. Eric was kissing my neck making it hard to concentrate. I heard the noise again, this time in the opposite direction; whatever it was it was circling us. I pushed Eric off and stood up looking around. Then I saw her, crouched in the bushes; the first slayer.

"Stay here."

I told Eric as I walked over to the slayer in the grass.

"Any translator?"

Sookie appeared from the grass.

"Me again."

"Hey Sookie. Do you even remember these?"

"Not really."

"Good. Because I do not want to have to explain these things to you. So whats she saying?"

"You've made no progress in taking down the watchers."

"I wanted to be happy for a while. Was that to much to ask."

"No, except now your time is up. You must start your journey."

"My journey to England?"

The slayer shook her head.

"No, you must travel to Mexico"

"What. Are you joking?"

"I don't think she understands what joking is V."

"Well I won't find the Council in fucking Mexico."

"No, but you will find something you will need to defeat them in Colma ."

"Colma? You want me to go to fucking Mexico? Fuck no."

The slayer launched herself at me and pinned me down by my neck.

"I give you life."

The slayer spoke; her words harsh, her grip harsher. She let go and scrambled back a few paces.

"You would not be here without her. She says you won't have a chance in hell if the watchers find out whats in Colma before you get there. You must leave in the next day or two and you must go alone."

"Violet?"

I heard Eric's voice come from behind me. I turned and instead of seeing Eric in white linen sitting in grass; I saw him sitting upright in our bed looking onto the scene in complete confusion. The first slayer ran onto the bed and plunged a stake through Eric's heart. My heart felt like it stopped beating and I screamed as his body melted into blood.

"No friend."

I felt someone shake me hard. I opened my eyes and saw Eric's worried face staring at me. I pulled him into a hug running my hands over him just to make sure he was actually here. I sat up and tried to slow my breathing.

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream, but it was just a dream."

"Right, a dream where our bed is in a field and I'm out in the sun during the day and I get staked by some tribal freak?"

What? What? What did he just say? This was another dream. It had to be. I started pinching myself.

"This isn't another dream Violet."

"Was I sleep talking?"

"No, I was in your dream, actually in it, we shared it."

"All of it?"

"No. I woke up and found myself there, in the sun and then I saw you talking to Sookie and there was that girl. I called your name and then that tribal girl went for me and staked me before I could even do anything."

Ok this means he didn't hear the rest of the dream. I think thats a good thing. Shit. What do I do? I smiled got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

My head was a mess. I lent against the mirror and rubbed my face. Eric opened the door and looked at me worried. I turned and put the shower on.

"Who was she?"

"Who?"

"The women in the dream; she looked like she was from a tribe."

I honestly didn't know what to tell him so I just shrugged and shook my head like an idiot.

"I- I don't know."

"You're lying to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth Violet. Is that too much to ask?"

I cleared my throat.

"It is when I don't know what the truth is."

"Seriously Violet?"

I turned the shower off and walked back into our bedroom and started to make the bed. I just wanted things to be normal.

"Who was she?"

"Why are you asking me? Why wasn't it your dream? Why do you think it was mine?"

"Sorry, did you die in it?"

I shuddered at the thought.

"Who was she?"

"Stop asking me that."

"Then tell me who she was."

Eric's voice was getting louder.

"Why does it have to mean something Eric, it was just a dream."

"It didn't feel like it. Who was she?"

I suddenly found myself screaming.

"She was the first! The first slayer ever to exist. She's me."

I wiped several tears away from my face and fell down onto the bed sitting crossed legged in the centre. I looked at Eric who looked completely confused.

"Before man walked the Earth, there were demons and then men came along and they knew that to control the world they needed to control the demons."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, well, your ancestors, a more pure demon. You guys aren't strictly pure demon you're more like a diluted version. I don't know that much about it."

"How did they make her?"

"They chained her to the Earth and they unleashed the purist vampire spirit and poured it into her body, her mind, her muscles and into her soul and they made a new demon human hybrid. So there you go Eric, my big secret, I'm not human, the slayer the beckon of light for the human race is a fucking demon."

I looked at Eric, his face was frozen in shock; I couldn't look at him anymore. I walked out of the bedroom slamming the door.

**So what do people think? **


	33. Goodbye for now

Eric P.O.V.

I sat on the bed trying to take in what Violet just told me. Although shocked I think some part of me always knew she wasn't completely human but it never mattered. The dream had really shaken her though, and I wasn't to sure of how much it was a dream, more like an epiphany, whatever it was it felt real. I had this gut awful feeling that something bad was about to happen, that she was about to leave me.

I didn't talk to her for the rest of the night. She got ice-cream out from the freezer but I was on the phone to Pam and she was back out the kitchen before I was off the phone. We slept in the same bed though she even kissed me and said goodnight but there was this huge thing between us now, but I still loved her.

I woke the next night to an empty bed. I caught her fresh scent and followed it towards the library where I heard her voice on the phone.

"Is there nothing? There has to be something? Alright. Thank you."

She hung up the phone as I walked in.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody important."

She had books and maps strewn across the table in front of her and her laptop was open which she closed before I could see what she was doing. She started to close up all the books as well; they were all about the slayer and the council.

"Reading up on yourself?"

She just smiled at me.

"You know I don't care what you are; slayer, demon, vampire, human, cross-bread hybrid, I love you Violet."

She smiled.

"You missed out dead."

I didn't find that quite as funny as she did.

Violet P.O.V.

I stared at him staring at me. I didn't want to hurt him but it was going to happen which ever way I said it so best to just say it right? I broke off eye contact with him and started playing with the sleeve of my top.

"Eric I need to go away for a while."

As soon as I said it Eric started shifting around on his feet.

"I knew it."

After a few minutes of him flustering about he sat down in the chair opposite me. I had to be straight with him.

"Eric, I should be dead right now, but i'm not."

"Exactly, you should be living every moment of your life...with me."

"Its not yo-"

"Please don't give me the 'its not you its me' crap."

"Its not you and technically its not me; the first slayer gave me the power to come back to this life, without her we wouldn't have had the last 3 weeks which have been amazing but I have to fulfil the conditions of me coming back."

"Which are?"

"The guides as she calls them, or the Watchers practically tortured the first slayer to make her like she was. She wants revenge but hasn't found a strong enough vessel to get it."

"And she thinks you are?"

"I guess."

"Now what? You go to England and try and kill some watchers? Then they kill you and you've achieved nothing?"

"No. I'm not going straight to England, I need to go to Mexico first; she told me I'd find something there i'd need to defeat them."

"What is it?"

"She didn't tell me that."

Eric didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Ok, then we go to Mexico."

Alarm bells started ringing, the first slayers warning about going alone.

"No you must stay here. You have the club and you're area sheriff."

"I don't care about that."

"Eric you can't come its do dangerous."

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

He just didn't take a fucking hint.

"Eric no!"

He looked at me suspiciously.

"There was a reason you were killed in that dream. It was a warning, apparently the first slayer knows us better than we think. She said I must go alone."

Eric backed down slightly and went quiet.

"I can't face losing you again."

"I know. But its different. I'm much stronger and faster and I have more knowledge of myself; guess its the whole primeval slayer influence."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, soon as possible. I'm going to go to Bon Temps, say goodbye to Sookie properly this time and try and explain things to Sam then i'm going. Taking my new bike on a little ride. I'll be ok you know."

Eric didn't look convinced. I stood up and walked round to the other side of the table and bent down to kiss him, before I knew it I was wrapped up in his arms. Hell I don't know what came over me really, I just wanted him so badly, maybe as a last time. I pushed him backward onto the desk, it felt just like old time back at Fangtasia. He ripped my jeans clean off my body as I ripped the front of his suit trousers off. I lowered myself on to him.

I got out the shower and patted myself down with a towel. I had no idea when the next time I would have a good shower would be. I picked up my bag and walked down the stairs; Eric was standing at the bottom of them. I smiled.

"Please take care of yourself while i'm gone."

"You don't have to do this on your own."

"You know I do."

"Ok maybe to Mexico, but taking down the Council, those Watchers, now that I can help."

"Maybe. Lets just see what I find in Mexico."

Eric looked worried.

"Here, take this."

He handed me an envelop.

"what is it?"

"Its some money and six fully charged batteries for your mobile so you have no excuse not to call me, tell me you're ok."

I smiled and put the envelope into my back pack.

"Thank you. I promise i'll call as often as I can."

Eric still looked worried.

"I'm coming back home Eric Northman so don't worry."

I kissed him and then walked over to my bike. With one last glaze I drove off to Bon Temps.

Merlotte's was about to close and Sookie, Lafayette and Sam were still inside. I walked in and put my ruck sack down by the door.

"Knock, knock."

"Bit late for work Violet."

"Sorry Sam and thanks Sookie for covering. I need to talk to you both."

Lafayette walked out the kitchen.

"Well lookie here skiver."

He sat down on a bar stall next to Sam.

"Ok Lafayette I guess you can be in on this too but hooker you better keep a secret."

Lafayette pretended to lock his mouth with a key which made me smile.

"Ok so i'm taking off, again, I will be coming back but I got no idea when and this time I wanted to say goodbye properly."

Sam looked pissed off.

"Oh great. Give me no time to get another waitress!"

"I know Sam, which is why I think I owe you an explanation."

"It better be a good one!"

"I'm from a very long and ancient order of women who's purpose in life is to slay vampires?"

Sam and Lafayette stared at me in shock. It was Lafayette who spoke first.

"Well damn, thats a good explanation."

Sam's shock disappeared from his face.

"Well I didn't think you'd put it like that."

It was my turn to look confused.

"What?"

"Well there has always been something about you V, I figured you tell us when you were ready, or to skip out of work."

"huh. Thats real touching Sam. So anyway, I shall be off now."

I pulled Sookie to the side.

"Sookie I am real sorry to run out on you like this."

"I take it you took the first slayers advice then?"

"I thought you said you didn't remember them."

"The first one I didn't, this one I did. So any idea what is in Mexico?"

"No, I don't think its going to be that easy to find either. Could you just make sure Eric is alright for me? And doesn't come after me. No matter what, even if you have to chain him with silver to his bed."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks."

I picked up my bag and opened the door.

"Hey Violet."

I turned and looked at Sam.

"Please be careful."

I nodded and walked out into the warm night air got onto my bike and drove off again, next stop Mexico.


	34. Ancient Vampire History

**Ok so there was some confusion last post to do with the source of Violets power and the slayers power. Basically, the source of the slayers power comes from a pure demon spirit that gets past down from slayer to slayer on the occasion of their death. When Violet died the first slayer gave Violet all her powers which due to the age of her spirit and the fact she is an original are much stronger than your average slayer. So no the first slayer didn't make Violet into a slayer in the first place :) I hope this helps, if not then let me know and I'll try and explain it better. **

**If you ever have a problem with this story or you don't understand something then let me know and I will try and explain things. Thanks so much for your reviews guys they do make me want to update and to just carry on writing this story because I love it and I love how much you guys seem to like it :) **

**Hokay, on with the story.**

Five days later.

Turns out driving to Mexico wasn't much fun, but as there were no available flights anywhere near Colma, my bike was the quickest option, that and I never really liked flying. I finally got to the Mexican border and down toward Colma.

I was one days journey away from Colma and then the challenge of trying to find something that I had no idea what it was began. Great. I pulled into a motel and went down to the bar.

"Vodka, rocks."

I was so tired, mostly from thinking; I had no idea what it was I was looking for. Something that would help? A shot gun would do, even a hammer, hell, I'll kill them with my bare hands. The bar man put my drink in front of me. I took a sip and went back to my thoughts. Maybe it was information; should I be looking for books?

"Is this seat taken?"

I was still in deep thought and wasn't really paying much attention.

"No have it."

I thought he was taking the chair which when thinking about it was weird considering the entire place was empty, instead this guy sat down. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at this guy. He was human, tall, dark, beautiful brown eyes, wait, no i'm with Eric and i'm on a mission and not in the mood to flirt. The guy smiled at me. I figured it would be best to just ignore him so I stayed slouched over the bar.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"I've got one thanks."

I lifted my glass and shook it. He smiled.

"So you from around here?"

Seriously? Take a hint man! I avoided eye contact and just looked into my glass.

"nope."

He smiled awkwardly.

"Ok I can take hints, i'll leave you in peace. I just wanted to talk though, you looked bored is all."

Oh now I feel bad. I sat up straight as he started walking off.

"Hey, wait, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. Please."

I motioned at the chair.

"Let me get you a drink, to apologise."

I pulled the bar tender over.

"Ok then, thanks. Can I get a Sol please."

" and another double."

I downed the vodka and payed for the drinks.

"Cheers."

"So come here often?"

He said and laughed looking round the bar; it was a complete dump.

"No I'm just passing through actually."

I was being nice but still didn't want to give him any details; this guy could be anyone.

"What about you? Stay at this Motel often?"

"No i'm just passing through as well. I'm James by the way."

He held out his hand.

"I'm, Joan."

Great fake name. I didn't want to tell him my real name; just incase, and Joan was the first name that came to me.

"Joan? Well its nice to meet you."

"Like wise James. So where are you heading?"

"Colma."

"Really?"

Stop being paranoid, its just coincidence.

"Yeah. I'm an archaeologist and there are some really interesting digs happening down there at the moment, I mean there is stuff dating back thousands of years."

"Thousands?"

"Yeah, like Aztec era, but the interesting thing about this dig is the light it shines on their religion."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Aztecs God was a God of tremendous power and terrible fear that had to be relieved by human sacrifice."

"They killed people for their God?"

"Thousands. The Aztec God had these sort of hand maidens, personal servants which he sent down to Earth to make sure his sacrifices were carried out; legend has it these maidens were beautiful strong creatures who also demanded payment from the Aztec people."

I really didn't want to ask this question as I think I knew the answer but something just made me want to ask it.

"What kind of payment?"

"Human Blood."

I knew it. This guy was smiling at me; he really did love his subject and it was kind of cute. ...No. Eric.

"Do you think there is a chance that the hand maidens could have been -"

"Vampires. Yes there is that theory now they out of the coffin so to speak. We don't know much about these hand maidens but i'm hoping this dig might hold the key to some of our questions."

"Right."

This couldn't be coincidence; I have the spirit of an ancient primeval vampire slayer in me and she has told me to go to Colma were there is an ancient Aztec dig about vampires going on. I think I may have just found what I was looking for. My phone started ringing, I took it out my pocket, it was Eric.

"Urm, I have to take this."

"Cool no problem, I was just going to head to the mens anyway."

"Ok."

I stood up and walked outside the bar.

"Hey."

"How are things? Where are you?"

"I'm staying at a motel in Gauda- Gaudal-"

"Gaudalajara?"

"Yeah that place. I'll be in Colma tomorrow."

I looked around making sure nobody was listening.

"Hey listen, I think i've found something out about what i'm looking for."

"Really? How?"

"I was talking to this guy at a bar-"

"A guy was talking to you? What did he want?"

"Nothing, he was just being friendly."

"I'll show him friendly."

"Eric! Can I have a little trust."

"Its not you I don't trust its him."

"Great, anyway, lets be thankful I did talk to him. Turns out he is also going to Colma -"

"Thats convenient, you didn't tell him your name did you?"

"Fucking hell Eric! Can you not talk to me like i'm some stupid kid?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I love you and I do trust your judgement. I'm sorry."

"Well, good. Anyway. He is an archaeologist going to do a dig in Colma; a dig that is centred around finding more out about the hand maidens of the Aztec God who over saw the human sacrifices and were paid by the Aztecs with human blood."

"Thats a big coincidence."

"My thoughts exactly. I think I should do some digging into this dig sight when I get there."

"That was a terrible joke."

"I know."

"But joking aside I agree."

My phone started beeping.

"My phones almost out of charge. I should go anyway, i'm really tired."

"Ok. Please charge your phone. I love you."

"I love you too."

I walked back into the bar. James was sitting at the bar. Three more people had also come into the bar and were sitting down in a corner talking. I sat back in my seat.

"Sorry it took so long."

"Its no problem."

I took a sip of my drink.

"I really should head to bed now. I'm tired long day tomorrow."

"Yeah me too. It was really nice talking to you. Or more you listening to me talk."

I downed the rest of my drink and smiled.

"Yeah it was really interesting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I'm a huge history geek, well history of language, mostly ancient Sumerian."

"Wow, thats pretty impressive, I didn't have you down for an ancient linguist."

"Yeah, anyway. Goodnight."

I got up to my room and suddenly felt unbelievably tired, almost wrongly tired. Then the room started to blur, there was nothing I could do; I fell onto the bed, out cold.

**Ok so History lesson time...I made it up :D Well, the part about the hand maidens I made up but the bit about the Aztec God wanting human sacrifice is true... and the Aztec's did like to indulge themselves with a bit of cannibalism now and then. So what do you guys think? **


	35. Roadtrip

I started to wake the next morning, before I opened my eyes I realised how much my head was killing. I started to remember the night before; the bar, the guy, the Aztecs, the vodkas, talking to Eric and then the room bluring and me passing out. Had I been drugged? I heard someone else in the room. I sat up quickly and moved into a defensive position ready to take out whoever the fuck it was.

"Woah!"

It was the same guy from the bar last night, James; he had dropped the glass he was holding.

"Jesus! Joan, its me James, from the bar last night? You remember?"

"Yeah I remember, I also remember passing out last night. You do something to my drink?"

"No, God no I promise. It was those three guys last night, it must have been. I didn't see them come in, when I got back from the bathroom they were just sitting there in the corner, they must have spiked our drinks."

"Our?"

"When I got to my room last night, I started to feel strange, tired, I just put it down to normal feeling tired, but when I woke this morning all my stuff in the room was gone."

"What?"

I looked around my room, sure enough by bag was gone. Shit. That had everything in it; my phone charger, my money, clothes, fucking everything. Wait a sec, not my bike! Not my baby.

"No no no!"

I ran out of the room and looked at the place my bike was kept, it was gone.

"Shit!"

I came back into my room and ran my fingers through my hair and sat on the bed.

"Fuck."

"After I realised everything was gone and it must have been those guys, I came to find your room as soon as I could, make sure you were ok. I got here five minutes ago, the door was forced open, just like mine was."

"How come you didn't pass out as much as I did or feel as shitty this morning?"

"Believe me I feel shitty, but I didn't finish my beer, you finished all your vodka and whatever they put in our drinks, yours was more concentrated."

"Well that would make sense."

Even my phone was gone from the table. I reached into my pocket and found twenty dollars.

"Well thats something."

"yeah. Only good thing is I still have my car; my keys weren't taken out my pocket."

"My keys were on the table with my phone. Thats two bikes I've lost now."

"You ride bikes?"

"Yup."

This sucked. I couldn't go back now, and my only choice was to run to Colma, I would have to wait till night to do it though.

"Hey, you didn't even tell me where you were heading."

"Colma."

I didn't even mean to tell him, I was just stressing out and it just slipped out.

"Really? Well how about this. We use that twenty to put gas in my car and i'll drive us to Colma. Its only a days drive away."

"No its ok."

"Really? How else are you going to get there?"

I can't exactly say I have super natural powers and can run can I. I tried to think of something convincing to say but nothing was coming up.

"My thoughts exactly. Come on, you'll be doing me a favour. I don't think I have quite enough gas to get me there."

"What are you going to do when you get there and have no money or clothes?"

"Its no problem; I have friends on the dig, they can help me. What about you?"

"Family in Colma."

Complete lie but I wasn't about to tell him I plan to rob some rich unsuspecting people and some clothes stores.

"Well, thats good. So are you going to let me drive you there?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Thanks."

An hour had been spent in silence in the car, mostly because I had been trying to sleep off the headache without actually falling asleep in a strangers car. James suddenly started talking, but I was grumpy and tired and not really in the mood.

"So, bikes?"

"MTT Turbine Superbike."

"Wow. Thats a pretty impressive bike."

"It was."

I suddenly realised I was being incredibly rude and since this guy was kinda helping me out, I should be nicer.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude. Its just the bike was a present."

"You have some pretty generous friends."

"Yeah."

Boyfriend, just tell him your boyfriend bought it. Why are you not saying you have a boyfriend? Perfect opportunity.

"So where in Colma do you want dropped?"

Damn it, missed opportunity.

"Urm, anywhere. Whatever is easiest for you."

"You sure? I mean its no trouble."

"Its none for me either."

"Well if your sure."

"Yep."

Silence once more. Just how I like it.

We stopped off to get some water with the four dollars we had left. The sun had just set and I went over to the pay phone.

"Operator can I get a reverse charge call to Fangtasia club, Louisiana."

"One moment please."

"Fangtasia."

Not the voice I really wanted to hear – Ginger.

"Hey Ginger, its Violet."

"Violet! Oh my God! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while, whatcha been up to?"

"Oh you know, average stuff. Is Eric there?"

"No he's not in yet. "

Great.

"I can give him a message though?"

"Yeah, tell him, not to panic if he can't get me on my mobile, its not working and everything is fine."

"Sure thing V."

James reappeared from the store.

"I better go now."

"Take care darlin'"

"Bye Ginger."

I hung up the phone and took the bottle of water out of James' hand.

"Ginger? Interesting name."

"Interesting girl."

"She a family member?"

"Just a friend."

Why didn't you say he worked for your boyfriend?

"We should get back on the road, its only like an hours drive."

I nodded in agreement.

"So where in America are you from?"

"LA. You?"

First place that came into my head.

"What a coincidence, so am I.

Shit.

"So did you hear about all those suspicious vampire disappearances?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Yeah massive whohar."

"I wouldn't know."

"I would be amazed if you did."

"How do you know about it?"

"Well, archaeology doesn't pay that much and its more of a hobby than anything. I'm also a government liaison between the American Vampire League and Fellowship of the Sun. I sort of keep the peace or try."

"Interesting job. You a warrior of the sun?"

"God no. I mean I would consider myself a Christian, I guess I don't go to church as often as I should, but vampire hating extremest group?"

"So why do you do the job?"

"I guess I'm good at negotiating and when I negotiate something big it gives me a sort of rush."

"And whats a bigger negotiation than between a vampire hating extremest group and a bunch of vampires."

"Exactly."

I really didn't know what to make of this guy but we were ten minutes away from Colma and then I can just not see him ever again.

We got to into Colma.

"Hey just pull over here will be good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He pulled over and I took off my seat belt.

"Well it was nice to meet you James and good luck with your dig."

"You to Joan, I hope you get to your family safely."

"Its not to far from here."

"I don't think my dig is to far either."

"Well, Good bye."

I started to get out the car.

"Hey wait a sec. Do you want to go out for dinner sometime?"

"Got no way on contacting you have I."

"No but-"

He got a piece of paper and a pen out of the glove pocket.

"This is the place of the dig, and these are the days and times I will be there. Just ask for James Travers."

Travers? A guy who is interested in vampires and happens to have the same sir name as Quentin? I was never a strong believer in coincidence and possible relation of the chairman of an organisation who think they have killed me; what are the odds that we just happened to stumble across each other then me get rendered contactless and weaponless.

I didn't like this, but there was something about this guy; I really don't think he knows who I am but with the even stronger possibility that the Council are knocking around somewhere, I had to be more on guard then ever. I smiled and took the piece of paper from him.

"Thanks. Well maybe see you some time."

"I look forward to it, Joan."

I got out the car and walked off down into a side street while I heard the sound of his car pull away and the feeling of fear setting into my bones.


	36. Family

Eric P.O.V

Violets phone was just going straight to voicemail. I tired for the eleventh time when someone knocked on my office door.

"Enter"

Ginger.

"What is it now."

"Got a message for ya. Violet called earlier tonight she said to tell you not to get worried if she don't pick up her phone coz its not working but everything is fine."

"Did she leave a number?"

"No that was all she said."

Ginger walked out. Great. What is it with her and breaking phones?

My door opened, I hated people who just stormed into my office. I looked up to see a girl I had never seen before; she was young, blonde shoulder length hair. I was about to shout at this girl when Sookie came running in behind her.

"Sookie you cannot just barge into my office whenever you feel like it."

"I know but -"

Sookie looked at me desperately then at this young girl who was shaking in my office. I looked at the girl again, she was very beautiful, however, I do have some form of standards and this girl was definitely to young, but it didn't hurt to tease.

"Whats this Sookie, you're bringing me dinner."

"Oh I cannot believe you just said that!"

Sookie squeaked. Pam ran into my office looking majorly pissed off.

"Where the fuck is she?"

"Pam?"

"That little bitch got me with silver."

I didn't care how young she was; I won't tolerate that in my bar; within a flash I pinned the young girl against the wall, my fangs bare.

"Is that right?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

The girl spoke. Its weird, I knew I have never met her, yet she seemed familiar. She was doing a very good job of trying to hide her fear, but I could still see it in her eyes.

"Eric! The girl you have pinned against the wall is Emile; Violet's little sister!"

_Two hours earlier at Merlotte's._ _Sookie P.O.V._

_I hadn't been a busy nights work. A young girl came into the Diner_. _I could hear her thoughts._

"_**I hope I'm in the right place. Jesus I just want to know what happened to her, I miss her so much."**_

"_Can I help you?"_

_She looked terrified and tired._

"_I - "_

"_Its ok darlin, why don't you just sit down."_

_We sat down in a booth, I sat opposite her. I could hear her thoughts again._

"_**Just ask her.**"_

"_You can ask me anything."_

_She smiled at me._

"_Yes. I'm trying to find out about a girl who died recently, she wasn't from around here but she had been living here. I think she even worked in this diner. Her name was Violet." _

"_How do you know Violet?"_

"_So she did work here?"_

"_**Violet worked here? She must have hated it; its just like mums diner and she always hated it there. I really hope she wasn't unhappy."**_

_Mums diner? Wait a second; this girl is young and she does kinda look like V._

"_Oh my God, are you Violet's sister, Emilie?" _

_Her eyes started to fill with tears and she nodded. I grabbed her hands and squeezed them. _

"_How was she before she died? Was she happy?"_

"_What?"_

"_Violet."_

"_You think Violets dead?"_

"_**The Police told us. I know it was all bullshit, she was murdered by a vampire and those fuckers in the Council covered it up, I don't know why she started working for them again, probably had something to do with the posh school and all that money they sent us. What had V been thinking!"**_

"_She is, isn't she?"_

"_Urm, no sweetie, Violets alive."_

"_Where is my sister! I want to see my sister!"_

_She stood up and started shouting; she was in shock. Thank God hardly anyone was in the diner at the time. Lafayette came out of the kitchen._

"_What the fuck is all this drama." _

_Emilie ran over to him and tried to push him. _

"_Do you know where she is?"_

"_Who the fuck are you?"_

_I grabbed ahold of Emilie and tried to push her toward Sam's office. _

"_Ok you need to calm down Emilie!"_

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN? You have no idea, no idea what I have been through in the past 4 months; I thought my only sister was dead, and now she isn't?"_

"_V your sister? Actually, I can see that, youse twose look similar." _

_Lafayette shook a spatular at her. _

"_Lafayette not now!" _

"_This doesn't matter, just where is my sister, I need to see her."_

"_She left a few days ago."_

_Lafayette said awkwardly._

"_Where did she go?"_

"_**Damn Sookie, what do we tell a hysterical teenager? Does she even know about her sister being a slayer?"**_

_He had a point; I think she did, she said something about the council and that fact she thinks her sister was killed by a vampire. _

"_She has some slayer business to sort out."_

"_You know she is the slayer? Both of you do?"_

"_She told me just before she left and Sookie has known for longer." _

"_Oh. She must really trust you both. I guess it means I can trust you."_

_Just like that she calmed down and sat down on a chair. Lafayette looked at me confused, but I had no idea._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick off like that."_

"_**Everything has just been so shit after mum died. Why did she have to hang herself? I've always know Violet was her favourite, I guess her death just pushed her over the edge. Now Violet isn't even dead and I have to tell V that mums dead."**_

_Jesus fucking christ! I flung my arms round her. That must have been way to much for her to cope with._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Oh sweetie I am so sorry."_

"_Yeah thinking Violet was dead was hard."_

"_No I meant about your mum."_

_I couldn't stop myself from talking._

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_Oh Lordy. Emilie, Sookie can read minds, I'm sure its not that weird to you considering what your sister was like." _

_Emilie stared at me. _

"_You're thinking of mice dancing at a roller disco. You have a very wild imagination."_

"_Holy shit! Thats so cool! It must also suck!"_

"_Thank you."_

_What a charmer._

"_Look I really need to see V. Have you at least got a number I could call her on?"_

"_I don't but I know someone who might." _

"_**Oh Jesus, Sookie please tell me you are not thinking of taking a seventeen year old girl into a fuckin vampire bar."** _

"_Well lets go."_

_She walked out of Sam's office._

"_Its not like I have a choice Lafayette. Did you hear what she said? Her mum is dead and Violet needs to know that. Eric must know how to contact her." _

"_And how are you going to explain to her how a vam-pire is the easiest way to contact her sister? Emilie thinks her sisters kills folk like Eric, you really think V has told her lil sister she fuckin him?" _

"_Lafayette!"_

_I hated how he had a good point._

"_I'll think of something."_

"_Oh you better think quick cream cheese. I'll be here, covering for your ass."_

"_You not coming?"_

"_Hell no!" _

"_Thanks a lot."_

"_My pleasure honey bun."_

_I stormed out of Merlotte's to find Emilie pacing outside. _

"_Is it far to this persons place?"_

"_Not to far."_

_We got into the car and I started driving. She didn't say anything the entire way there. We were just round the corner when she spoke._

"_Is it far?"_

"_No not now. Listen, the place we are going, I can understand its going to be very confusing for you, but you are just going to have to except it and wait till Violet explains." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

_We pulled up outside Fangtasia._

"_What the fuck are we doing at a vampire bar? I presume it is a vamp bar with such a tacky name."_

"_The guy who owns this place is a friend of Violets and might have her number."_

_She looked confused and disgusted but got out the car and walked towards the door, towards Pam. _

"_Well good evening Sookie. What have we here -"_

_Pam eyed Emilie._

"_I.D please." _

"_We are here to see Eric."_

"_So. She aint getting in till I see some identification." _

"_Then go and get Eric! Its important."_

_I didn't even notice Emilie move; she got out a small spray out her bag and sprayed it into Pam's face, Pam immediately doubled over in pain clutching at her face. It must have been some sort of liquid silver spray. Emilie ran past the doors into the club._

"_Emilie stop!" _

_I left Pam and chased her through the club as she headed toward Eric's office._

_Present time. Eric P.O.V._

"Eric! The girl you have pinned against the wall is Emile; Violet's little sister!"

I looked at the girl closely; Sure she looked a little like Violet, really quite a lot like Violet; identical eyes. But I couldn't just take this girls word for it; she could be working for the council, trying to find out about V, so I kept her pinned up against the wall.

"Eric! Let her go!"

"Have you proof that she is who she says she is?"

I glared at the girl in front of me.

"Well, no really any proof, but she thought Violet was dead."

My grip tightened round this girls neck.

"That proofs nothing."

She started to gasp.

"Who are you?"

"Emilie De Core. You can't glamour me."

"Why not?"

My grip tightened even more as she gasped.

"Violet, she saved a Shaman from a group of vampires once. He wanted to reward her, so she asked the Shaman if there was anyway to protect me from vampires and the Shaman did a spell that made me immune to glamour."

Well thats annoying. I needed to find out of this girl was telling me the truth or not. An idea came to me.

"Whats your sisters favourite book?"

"What?"

I snarled at her showing my teeth better.

"Ok, ok! Peter Rabbit. I sent a copy of it down a few months back, along with a huge chest of weapons and oh! I got her a silver wrap necklace."

I immediately let her go and she dropped to the floor grabbing her neck coughing. Sookie ran over to her and put her arm round her.

"I cannot believe you just did that."

"She could have been working for the Council."

Emilie stood up and glared at me.

"I was told you might have a number to contact my sister on. Apparently she has gone away?"

"I did, I received a message from her this afternoon though; she has broken her phone."

"Christ sake! Why cant she ever just look after her phone?"

"You really are her sister aren't you."

"Well done smart ass."

"She said she would try and get in contact with me again when it was possible."

"Well when she does, tell her to call me asap."

She went to my desk and wrote her number down on a piece of paper. Shit, Violet is going to be so pissed when she finds out I had strangled her younger sister. I really needed to do something to make up for it.

"Wait. Where are you going to stay?"

"She can stay with me."

Sookie glared at me.

"No its fine, I'll find my own place to stay."

"You are so like your sister."

"How do you even know my sister."

It definitely wasn't my place to tell Em that her sister and I were together.

"I am the sheriff of this area; your sister and I have been working together to lower the vampire/human crime rate in this area."

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Whatever. Just give her my number. Thanks Sookie for bringing me here."

"What about me; do I get an apology?"

Pam said irritatedly. Em looked her up and down.

"No."

Em walked out of my office.

"Great work Eric."

Sookie snapped.

"Says the person who just openly excepted she was who she said she was!"

"That doesn't matter now! What are we going to do?"

"You are going to go home and I am going to sort this out. Pam look after the club."


	37. pop tarts and blood

Sorry its taken so long for me to update, family crises and I've just had no time to do anything fun. Hope you all enjoy it :)

I ran out of the club and after her scent, I found her 3 blocks away from the club. I stood in front of her and grabbed her hand as she went to spray me with the same stuff she got Pam with. The container was silver and it burnt my hand so I dropped it and put my foot on it as Emilie went to grab it. She stood up and glared at me.

"Go away blood sucker."

"Thats a nifty little invention you go there. Let me guess; present from your sister?"

Emilie Smiled.

"Yep. She told me to spray it at any asshole vampire I didn't like."

"Charming. Listen I can't let you walk around the streets of Shreveport on your own. You are going to have to come back to my house and stay there until Violet calls."

"No chance."

"Well then I am just going to have to stay with you walking around the streets and then I won't be there when your sister calls."

"Fine, walk with me as much as you like because when the sun comes up, you'll be a pile of ash!"

I wasn't in the mood for moody teenagers and I was sure Violet would prefer her sister to be safe. I picked Emilie up and flew into the air.

"Hey what are you- Oh my fucking God!"

Emilie tightened her grip round my neck as I flew higher and higher into the sky.

"I can't believe this! You're kidnapping me?"

"Extreme babysitting."

"I am not a kid! I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can but i'm also sure Violet wouldn't be happy with either of us if something happened to you."

I dropped down outside my house.

"Are you hungry?"

I opened the front door. She followed me in.

"Do you have anything besides blood?"

I opened the fridge, one side was blood, the other human food; Violets food. I decided not to tell her that this is also Violets house. Just like Violet would, Emilie pulled out the huge plate of pasta.

"Why do you have all this human food?"

"I often have humans in my house."

"You have a lot of pop tarts. Violet loves pop tarts."

Emilie looked at me suspiciously.

"Does she?"

"Yeah."

I got a bottle of true blood out of the fridge and stuck it in the microwave.

"You know what I don't get."

"No but i'm sure you are about to tell me."

"When you thought that I was lying about who I was, the question you asked about her favourite book; you are just an area sheriff and a vampire at that, why would you know what her favourite book is?"

"I found it in her house once, she told me about it."

"You were in her house? Why? Why would she let a vampire into her house."

"Listen. I know you don't trust me or like me much, but your sister does so -"

"My sister doesn't like you. She would kill you without a second thought as for trust, your just a dead sack of blood and she would never trust you."

I was in front of her in a split second, my teeth bare. I couldn't help it, I knew she had no idea what had been going on this past months and it wasn't my place to say anything but still it was beyond irritating what she was saying.

"You know nothing!"

I shouted at her. I quickly got ahold of my temper and backed up back to the microwave and got out my true blood.

"Oh my god. You are in love with my sister aren't you?"

I didn't say anything, I didn't want to lie but I knew I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Aren't you!"

She walked towards me.

"I have very good hearing. If you go to leave the house I will hear."

I walked out the kitchen; I needed Violet.

Violet P.O.V

I really didn't like stealing but sometimes it was necessary; I stole a women's purse out of her bag, took out all the money and put it back before she had even noticed. I did it to several people, all wealthy looking and then broke into a clothes store and took a pair of jeans and white tank top. I got a room in a small pokey hotel; I wanted to stay under the radar at the prospect of the Council being around.

I knew the Council would be looking for the same thing I was, the only difference being that they would know what they are looking for and I had no clue. While at the hotel I cut my hair; I loved having long hair and cutting it was definitely not something I wanted to do but I sat at the dressing table in the hotel and snipped away at my blonde locks until they had gone from almost waste length to just above my shoulders. Hopefully so different that at a glance someone who knew me wouldn't recognise me.

I pulled out the piece of paper with the James number on it and the address of the dig and made my way over there. I found a big pair of sunglasses that covered my face and thankfully it was a sunny day so it didn't look to strange.

I was on my way over to the sight when I saw them; three men from the slayer control unit. What were they doing in Colma? I decided to follow them and they surprisingly didn't go to the dig, instead they sat in a car outside a row of houses. I sat just out of sight watching them.

The sun way about to set and these men were still outside the house. I was about to leave when I noticed them get out the car and go into a house. Not long after that they cam out the house two of them were holding a person with a bag over the head, their feet dragging along the floor. They shoved the person in the boot and drove off.

There was something about this, about the person; it was like gut instinct to make sure that that car didn't end up at its destination. I ran after the car but keeping out of sight. It turned into an empty street when I decided to make my move but I couldn't let the men see me. I leaped in front of the car putting my fist through the engine and ran off hiding behind a dumpster. The men got out the car holding guns. I ran past them again grabbing one knocking its head to the floor making him pass out.

"Kelvin!"

One of them shouted.

"What the fuck was that."

The other said nervously.

"Its only a vampire Dawlish."

I grabbed the other two and smacked there heads together making them pass out.

I opened the boot and saw a girls body, she was still unconscious. I took the bag off her head and picked her up and ran as fast as I could avoiding humans back to the hotel. I put the girl on the bed and waited; waited for her to come round to find out who the hell she was and why the Council were after her.


	38. A blow to the chest

Emilie P.O.V

It wasn't long till sun rise and then I planned to get the fuck out of this place and away from this creep vampire who had a crush on a fucking vampire slayer; what a freak. I was more worried that he had done something to her, all I knew was I wasn't safe.

I walked around the house and started to notice things; Violets things; photo frames, clothes I recognised, all sorts of stuff I knew were hers. I went into a room filled with books and saw on the table a copy of Peter Rabbit, I opened the cover and inside I saw my writing; it was the copy I sent her a few months ago. This vampire was obsessed and I need to get out of here. The sun had just risen when I made a run for the door, but he was right, he had good hearing. He was standing in front of the door.

"Do I have to lock you in a room?"

"Keep the fuck away from me."

"What is it now?"

"You're obsessed! You've stolen all her stuff!"

"What?"

"The book! The Peter Rabbit book in your library. Thats hers I sent it to her it has my writing in it."

The vampire ran a hand through his hair and looking kinda frustrated.

"Ok I know this is going to be hard for you to understand but I haven't stolen her stuff; Violet lives here with me. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would have a heard time excepting it and I thought I had hidden all her stuff but I must of missed some things."

Like she ever would! He must have thought I was really stupid if I was going to believe that.

"You must think I'm some sort of idiot."

"Well as a matter of fact...yes."

I turned and ran towards the kitchen but he was in front of me again, damn this blood sack was fast but I guess he must have been if he was able to hurt my sister. I ran into the sitting-room but he followed me in.

"Listen, I am going to have to lock you in a room because I clearly can't trust you not to escape and I'm going to need all the rest I can get if I'm going to find Violet tomorrow."

It was like something snapped inside me and I couldn't listen to his lies! Adrenalin was pumping and I picked up the small wooden coffee table and smashed it to the ground ripping off one of the flimsy chair legs. As I did this he moved towards me, maybe to restrain me, maybe something worse, but I barely got a chance to stand up straight after bending over to pick up the wood when Bam! I felt his cold hand on my shoulder and I just acted, plunging the sharp weapon into his chest.

His grip fell away from me as soon as I did it, as soon as I staked him and I turned and ran for the door, daring not to look back on the scene behind me.

Violet P.O.V.

The girl started to wake up and immediately started panicking.

"Hey its ok. You are safe."

"What the fuck! Who the fuck are you?"

"Its ok, I'm a good guy I promise. My name is Violet are you hurt? Whats your name?"

"Katerina, Rina, and I don't think so. How did you get me away from those men?"

"Lets just say I have skills."

She suddenly stood up and backed away from me.

"Do you work for them? Is this a trick."

"Woah, calm down. I don't work for them. Do you even know who they are?"

"These people came to see me yesterday. They wanted to take me away from my home they told me I was special but I'm sixteen and I have a family to look after my mammy doesn't have time to teach my little sister and I was the only one who went to school before my pappy died now its my job to teach them."

"You got a little sis huh?"

"Yes, Lucia."

I couldn't help but to feel so nostalgic for a moment; my sister, my little Em back home, she has no idea whats going on, neither did mum. Jesus, mum, I tried not to think about my family that often, it still wasn't safe and it was to painful to know that I had a mum and a sister back home in Montana worried about me but I hope they would know that I would be ok.

"You said they told you that you were special? Special how?"

"I don't know for certain but, but I think there might be something."

"What?"

"Its, Its like I have super powers suddenly. It sounds so stupid."

Things started to fit into place; something I would find in Colma that would help me take down the Council and technically I died, so my slayer powers would move to the next, right?.

"Rina, what kind of powers?"

She shook her head.

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Can I guess? Are you stronger? Is your hearing better? are you suddenly faster then you think is humanly possible?"

She stared at me wide eyed.

"How do you know? You do work for them don't you."

"No not anymore. I used to."

"They said I was a vampire slayer, that it was now my duty to kill vampires."

"Rina I understand this is difficult for you but -"

"How! How can you possibly understand this?"

I moved from one end of the room to the other in a flash then back in front of her smiling softy.

"Because I am like you and believe me when I say that right now I am the only person you can trust."

At that moment my door was kicked in a several men with guns came flooding into my room. I moved in front of Katerina to protect her. A familiar face walked into the room; Quinten Travers.

"You honestly didn't think a hair cut would fool us did you Violet?"

He glared at me. How did they know it was me? And how did they get to me so quickly?

"I don't know how you are still alive and quite frankly I would love to take you back to a lab and cut you into pieces and find out, but you've become quite bothersome and I really do think it is now time for you to stop."

"You can go to hell Travers."

"You'll be going first. Kill her."


	39. Comin home

**Sorry about the re-post this morning, I was clearly paying no attention, and thank you to girlyj2727 for bringing it to my attention, wouldn't have noticed it otherwise :)  
**

Violet P.O.V

This wasn't like last time; I was ready for Quentin and his team of gun wielding maniacs. I barely gave him time to utter his words before I had taken every gun out of their hands and thrown them across the room before knocking every single one of them out. I stood inches from Quentin, I couldn't believe this; here was the man whose death would mean so much and he was in my grasp.

"Interesting; you have acquired more skill."

"Its a lot more than just skill – its knowledge, and I know, I know how the first Watchers made the first slayer."

"Well you have been busy and what now do you intend to do, hmm? Kill me? Then what? There are still many other Council members who will see the job done. And what about her? You're not that stupid, surely you have worked out what she is though how you came about this knowledge is a mystery, still a fresh new slayer, all that new power, all those questions, do you really think you can handle that on top of taking on the Council."

"There is only one way to find out."

"Maybe another time."

Quentin pulled his hand out of his pocket and threw this glittery powder over me. What the hell is he doing? I stumbled back a few paces and look at myself inspecting any damage but there was none. I looked at Quentin, about to go for him when he clapped his hands together.

"Discede"

Dis what? At that moment the weirdest feeling coursed through me, like my body was splitting into a million pieces and I could feel the pain as if it was. The room I was in started to fall away from me as I was plunged into darkness but my entire body felt like it was plunged into ice cold water. Noise filled me ears; a high pitched screeching sound making me feel sick.

You know when something feels like its lasted forever but really its only been a fraction of a second? This is what it was like; just as quickly as it had come it went and I was standing in a familiar place – Eric's sitting-room, or well, my sitting-room. Teleportation spell. God damn it! I knew the watchers council had their witchy methods but that was just annoying! Interesting though how it led me back to the one place I wanted to be. The sudden urge to vomit came over me; teleportation was definitely not the best way to travel. I turned to run to the bathroom when a worse image presented itself in front of me giving me an even larger reason to want to vomit – Eric's unmoving body in a lake of blood.

"Eric!"

I ran over to him and held his body in my arms. I knew from past experience that if a vampire bled out to much they would eventually turn to mush and by the looks of Eric, I didn't have much time. A wooden table leg stuck out of his chest, dangerously close to his heart; I pulled it out, his body didn't even respond to the pain. I took a deep breath and drove the sharp pointed end into my arm – dark red blood came flooding out. I held it over Eric's mouth as the thick fluid flowed down his throat. He stirred after a few seconds; lifting his hand up to my wrist and holding it in place as his fangs slid into my arm and he drank faster.

I tired hard to keep the nausea away but being drained wasn't exactly helping. My eyes-lids felt heavy as they closed over my eyes.

"Eric."

His eyes snapped open as he let go of my arm I dropped backwards he caught me and I was in his arms as quickly as he was in mine not one minute ago.

"Violet!"

"Thank God. I thought I had lost you for a moment."

Eric bent down to bite into his own wrist.

"No! Don't, you need that blood in you, besides i'll heal in a moment I'm just a little travel sick."

"Travel sick?"

"Teleportation spell, I'll explain when the room stops spinning."

The cut in my arm and Eric's bite marks were all healed and I could feel fresh blood pumping round me.

"I need to eat and you need to tell me who the hell attacked you so I can go kill them."

Eric helped me stand, led me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table. I ran my fingers through my hair pressing down onto my skull – it felt like it was about to explode, I fucking hated migraines.

"Eric can you turn the lights off, its hurting my eyes to much."

"Sure."

He stood behind me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You cut your hair off."

"Oh, my lame attempt at a disguise."

"I like it."

"I thought you loved my long hair?"

"Honestly, I just love your hair because its on you, it doesn't matter what length it is."

"Thats sweet but possibly one of the cheesiest lines you've ever said."

"It might have been a little bit but I still meant it."

I smiled at him through the dark of our kitchen. My head was starting to clear and the feeling of needing to barf everywhere was going down.

"Did you find out what was in Colma?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get it; Travers spell just came out of nowhere."

"Travers? Quentin?"

"Yeah he was there."

"So the watchers know you're alive?"

"Yes but its fine; I took out all of his troops that he has with him before they even had a chance to blink. I just didn't expect Quentin to be down with the witches and have the ability to pull a teleportation spell on my ass."

"Why would he teleport you back here?"

"He didn't; Quentin is no warlock, the stuff he is using is borrowed magic, an essence crammed inside of somewhere it doesn't belong, so naturally its going to play up and not work completely. The magic probably just got confused and took me to where I wanted to be not where Quentin wanted me, and I guess where I wanted to be was with you. Thank God I did, what the hell happened to you?"

I ran my hand over the rip in his top where I pulled the stake out. Eric looked away from me uncomfortably.

"I'll explain later, what was it you found?"

"Another slayer."

"What?"

Eric looked alarmed.

"Her name is Katerina, the watchers council were extracting her when I stopped them, I don't know how they found out about me but they came and took her, she was so scared Eric, but I barely got to talk to her because Travers magicked me into thin air."

"What about the archaeology dig?"

"Not sure, didn't have any time to snoop, but I think Katerina was the thing I was sent to look for. I don't think it should be completely forgotten though, especially as the council were sniffing round it."

"They were?"

"Thats how I found Rina; saw three members I recognised and followed, plus there is James Travers."

"James Travers? The guy from the motel? His sir name is Travers and he worked at that dig?"

"Yeah don't think I hadn't make the connection Eric, just hadn't had the chance to follow it up."

My sickness had completely cleared up now and I turned the kitchen light back on.

"You ok? I thought the light hurt?"

"No, I'm fine now, besides I wanted to properly look at you."

I lifted Eric's shirt up over his head and stroked his blood stained but still utterly gorgeous torso. I kissed the place near his heart where I pulled the wood out and then rested my head against it.

"Are you ok?"

Eric stroked my head.

"I'm fine thanks to you, but a few more minutes and I wouldn't have been."

My grip tightened round him.

"You know I can't breathe but I can feel pain...lots of pain."

"Oh! Sorry!"

I realised my grip.

"You know you could really use a shower – blood stain look not really a huge turn on."

I smiled and laughed as Eric tried to tickle me before I bolted upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'm not touching you till you're clean, that blood is gross."

Eric rubbed his body against mine before I pushed him off me and into the shower, I watched him with complete lust as he rubbed soap over his chiselled body, my head got a little light and I could feel my bottom jaw dropping in ore. I saw him smirk as he watched me watching him and quickly came out of my trance, a small laugh escaped Eric as I felt my face grow red.

"So who did this to you?"

suddenly all smirks and laughs were gone from Eric. He turned off the shower and took the towel from my arms.

"We need to talk about that."

"Thats what we are doing."

I smiled but he looked completely serious. I put my arm on Eric's shoulder.

"Hey, look, I know this must have been terrifying, even if you're not gonna admit it, but I promise you we will find who ever did it and make them pay."

Eric's face grew more serious at my words, so much for a comforting speech.

"Violet, I know who did it but come on, lets go sit down, now isn't the time."

"Eric just tell me who it was."

"Lets go sit down first."

"I don't need to sit down. Who was it? Was it Bill?"

"No Violet."

"You know, after such a huge climax, it better be someone I at least know; if its some loser from Fangtasia that you've pissed off I'm not going to be happy."

"Violet, It was Emilie."

Was I meant to know who she was? I mean, I only know one Emilie and its my seventeen year old baby sister. Shit, maybe it was some important vampire I was meant to remember. I stared blankly at him.

"Urm, right, yeah, I don't remember her; remember when I met loads of your vampire friends I had a cold and had taken loads of night nurse which made me feel a little groggy, but i'm sure if you described her well I could find her and rip her entrails out. "

Eric looked at me with shock. Jesus, I can't remember everyone he introduces me to.

"Violet you don't understand, it was Emilie, your sister."

That was weird...I could swear he just said my sister stabbed him, in fact I'm pretty sure that he did. This can't be happening.

"What did you just say?"


	40. Reunion

"Violet you don't understand, it was Emilie, your sister."

That was weird...I could swear he just said my sister stabbed him, in fact I'm pretty sure that he did. This can't be happening.

"What did you just say?"

Eric looked at me seriously.

"Vi-"

"Because it sounded like you just said that my little sister stabbed you."

"Lets just go and sit down."

"I don't want to fucking sit down! Why the fuck was my sister here? And why the fuck didn't you tell me this as soon as you saw me."

"Because you had just been teleported and I had been stabbed."

"BY MY BABY SISTER. That should have been the most important thing, not my travel sickness not the stupid council but the fact my seventeen year old sister is in Shreveport."

I couldn't believe this, what the fuck had been happening? I go away for five minutes and this happens?

"Where is she now?"

Eric crossed his arms and looked down to the floor.

"Eric? Where is my sister?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Oh amazing, so she is walking around in Shreveport in the middle of the night alone and terrified."

"Christ Violet I was lying in a pool of my own blood I couldn't exactly do anything."

He had a point, but I was to pissed off to accept it. I stormed out of the bathroom and picked up my leather jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some ice-cream, where the fuck do you think I'm going? I'm going to find my sister."

"I'll come with you."

"No I think you've scared her enough. Why did she even stab you in the first place?"

"I brought her back here so she would be safe, told her that you and I worked together, I didn't tell her you lived here too but she noticed lots of your stuff and thought I was stalking you and she thinks I've killed you."

"How did she find you in the first place?"

"Sookie brought her to Fangtasia."

"Fang- She went into a vampire club. Oh thats just great. My Mother is going to kill me."

I had never been so angry in my life; I just wanted to find my sister.

"Stay here. Or go to the club, whatever, I don't care, just let me find my sister."

I ran out the house and towards Bon Temps, I imagined Sookie would be a work by now. I stormed into Merlotte's and looked around for Sookie. Bill was sitting at the bar drinking a True Blood, he looked at me in surprise.

"You're back. How was it? Did you find anything?"

"By the sound of it I should have never have left. Where is Sookie?"

"In the back with Lafayette."

I stormed into the kitchen to find Sookie and Lafayette talking in low voices with worried looks on their faces. They both looked up to the door when I walked in.

"Violet!"

"Holy shit gurl, I ain't ever been so pleased to see someone in my entire mother fucking life. You cut off all your hair!"

"Where is she?"

"She's not with Eric?"

Sookie looked alarmed.

"No, she stabbed Eric and ran away. Why on earth did you take her to him?"

"We thought it would be the best idea, you know, as he is your boyfriend."

I didn't expect Lafayette to answer me.

"You met Emilie?"

"Yeah, she came in here trying to find out how you'd died."

She thought I was dead before she thought Eric had killed me? Shit I can't believe this.

"I don't have time for this."

"Violet wait, There is something else you should know."

"Can't it wait? I doubt its gonna be more important than my lost baby sister."

"Its about your Mom. Violet I am so so sorry but, she's dead."

I turned and ran for the bathroom, thankful for my super speed or I would have chucked up in the kitchen. I knelt over the bowl and retched my guts out. This couldn't be happening. Tears streamed down my face as I shook violently in shock. Someone opened the cubical door behind me and pulled me back from the toilet, it was hard to see through the tears but I saw Eric's worried face looking at mine.

"Violet whats happened."

"d-d-did you know?"

"Know what?"

"My my Mom, Eric, my Mom s-s-she's-"

I put my hand over my mouth; I couldn't say it, but I had to, because she was. I pulled my self up and wiped my face.

"She's dead."

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom and into the car park clutching onto my stomach as it tied itself in knots.

"Violet, wait, Violet."

"I have to find her Eric."

"I know, I can help, I've picked up her scent."

One thing vampires were better at doing than slayers – smelling.

"Lets go."

We ran back into Shreveport, towards Fangtasia when Eric stopped suddenly.  
"What is it?"

"Shes about two blocks away. You're right, she needs you now, I will just confuse her."

I loved this man so much.

"Thank you."

I ran in the direction Eric told me. I saw her, my little sister down a dark street in Shreveport crouched up against a bin but she wasn't alone. A vampire was closing in on her; I ran up behind the blood sucker and pulled the stake from my boot and plunged it into his chest. It dissolved into a bloody slush leaving nothing between my sister and I. She looked up at me with a tear stained face.

"Violet?"

I threw my arms round her as she dissolved into a state of tears.

"Come on, lets get you back to my home. I've got so much explaining to do."

"I thought you were dead! I thought that creep vamp had killed you."

"Eric? No. This is going to be hard for you to understand but he and I are sort of, a couple..."

Emilie looked at me terrified.

"Oh my God, V, I'm so sorry I-"

"Its ok, you almost did but you didn't quite get him in the heart, but he did almost bleed to death. But it doesn't matter, he is ok. Hey listen, I'll give you a piggy back to mine and then I'll explain everything."

We got back to mine and Eric's house.

"Wait a sec, you do actually live here?"

"Yup."

"But V, you're a vampire slayer, why are you dating a vampire."

I shrugged.

"Not all vampires are bad, they are just like people – there are good and bad ones."

We went into the kitchen, I hadn't cleared up the blood in the sitting-room and I think that might freak her out to much. I had no idea what to say to her; I felt so guilty.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty? I've got loads of juice if-"

"Mum thought you were dead, we all did. Watchers came to our house with an urn, they posed as the police, said you'd been in an accident. It didn't make sense if you really thought about it but I knew who they were and just though they were covering up from you getting killed by a vampire."

"Em-"

"Mum was so shocked she didn't really think about it though; she went catatonic and dad just crawled inside of a bottle. Then just over a week ago I came home and Mum was swinging from the stairs, I always knew you were her favourite."

Blood started to drip from my hand were I was digging my nails into my palms, but I didn't care. I slowly sat down in the chair opposite her.

"I thought I was protecting you. The Council wanted me dead and they thought they had killed me but I got brought back but they needed to think I was still dead and I thought if I didn't tell you, I would be protecting you."

"It didn't work V."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you for this Violet, this wasn't your fault, it was the Watchers Council."

"I know."

"So what did you do to piss them off?"

"I said no."

We sat in the kitchen for two and a half hours talking about everything that had been going on these past months – almost a year. Emilie washed the blood away from my hands and we cooked pasta together as we talked – just how it used to be.

"So you really love the non-breather?"

I stuck my tongue. I heard the front door open and close.

"Hey why don't you do the washing up."

"Thought I was I guest in your house?"

"An annoying one. Get scrubbing."

Eric was in his office picking up files and putting them into a bag.

"You're home."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I needed these to carry on working, its stuff for the club. I'm going to stay there tonight, give you both some space."

"I don't want space."

I put my arms round his waste.

"Yeah but your sister-"

"Was scared and was convinced I had been killed by a vampire. Eric I taught her to never trust vampires and if she feels threatened to disable and injure without question; I was a completely different person back home and so much has changed but I haven't had the chance to change her, its completely my fault that she attacked you and Pam which by the way she feels really bad about."

Eric raised his eye-brows.

"But you will like her and she will like you I promise, but I am all she has left now, you heard what I said at Merlotte's, which reminds me, how did you know I was there."

Eric smiled.

"I've drunk your blood now Violet; I could feel your pain and I came and found you. I will always come and find you."

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him as he pulled me closer to his body.

"VIOLET! WHAT DO I DRY THE PLATES WITH?"

Eric pulled away at sound of my shrieking sister. I forgot how irritatingly bad timing my sister had.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND."

"Do you always scream at each other."

I smiled sweetly at him.

"Why don't you come and properly meet my sister?"

I pulled Eric into the kitchen where Emilie was standing behind a levitating plate.

"I couldn't find any of your towels anyway so I decided to air dry them."

The plate started to move up and down in the air. I glanced at Eric whose eyes were fixed on the floating plate.

"There is a plate floating in my kitchen."

"Did I forget to mention I have a witch sister?"

"No, no you missed that part out."

Eric's eyes were unmoving from the plate.

"I've got so much better since you left, its not just floating plates and closing doors, I can do way more now."

"Nice work sis. So ok, Eric, I would like you to meet my younger sister Emilie, Em this is Eric."

Eric extended his hand.

"Its nice to meet you properly."

Emilie hesitantly shook his hand.

"Likewise and no hard feelings about the er, ya know."

"You trying to kill me? All in the past."

"Now introductions are done we really all should get some sleep – Sun will be up soon. "

I took Em to one of the many spare rooms in our house.

"You gonna be ok here?"

"V, this house is bloody massive."

"Takes a little getting used to."

"Didn't realise I'd be staying for that long."

"I'm not letting you go back to dad, he can't even look after himself, besides, now the Council know I'm alive they will probably be looking for some way to weaken me so its best you stay somewhere I know you will be protected, I mean, I'm not around much and there is a lot going on at the moment but at least here we can be together."

"And maybe I can help, I've got pretty good with the magics and i've always been way cleverer than you."

"We'll see. Sleep well Emilie."

**Everyone still enjoying it?**


	41. Location, location, location

**I'm sorry its taking forever to update at the moment, I have my final exam next week and an exhibition coming up so I'm forever working. I haven't forgotten about it though and have every intention of finishing it...soon.**

I walked into mine and Eric's bedroom just as he was getting into bed.

"She alright?"

"Yeah."

I got into bed and nuzzled down into his chest as he wrapped his arms round me and kissed the top of my head.

"I've got a long day tomorrow; on top of finding a scared slayer and taking down an ancient organisation I also have to make up the fact that my younger sister saw our mother hanging from the banister and I wasn't there to protect her, well it wouldn't have happened if I was there in the first place but-"

"Got any bright ideas?"

"I was thinking a movie maybe? I haven't been to the cinema for a while."

"I meant with tracking the watchers but that would be a good distraction."

"I have no idea where I am even going to start with the watchers, I'm hoping it will come to me in a dream or something. You'd come with us right?"

"I don't know V, last time I ended up in one of your dreams I died."

"I meant to the cinema, to watch a film, we'd go after dark I just think it would be a good to spend time with Emilie the both of us doing something fun and normal."

"I haven't been to the pictures since they first came out and I didn't much like them, got motion sick, perhaps they have changed."

"The cinema made you feel sick? You massive fruit cake."

Eric squeezed me.

"Go to sleep."

"I am, goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Violet."

I woke up the next day and went downstairs to the smell of baking and on my kitchen table there was a mass spread of different cakes and biscuits.

"Hey V."

"Emilie. Been keeping yourself busy I see? How long have you been up?"

"four hours or so and-"

"You bake when you're bored, I remember."

"Blueberry muffin?"

"So you found your way round my kitchen then?"

"Sort of"

Emilie shut her eyes.

"Locate spatular."

A small bright blue light appeared in front of her and started drifting towards a draw, Emilie opened the draw and pulled out a spatular and the light disappeared.

"Well there is always that way. Um, wow, Em how did you learn to do that?"

"Practise, reading."

"Ok so when you found out I wasn't dead, why didn't you try it?"

"I tried but I'm still not great at this magic stuff and I was too emotional for it to work properly, magic takes a lot of energy and concentration."

"Oh. Oh, oh, OH!"

I started waving my hands at my sister who was looking at me alarmed but I didn't care because I'm such a friggin' genius!

"Ok Violet?"

"Yes I'm ok and so glad you're here because you're a witch! Who does witchy spells like locator spells!"

"Yeah I'm not following you here."

"The Watchers and the slayer Katerina, I don't know where they are but you can find them, we just follow that little blue dot of yours."

"We wouldn't need to even do that...There is a locator spell you can do where you locate stuff on a map."

"Brilliant."

"Violet I can't do it."

"What, why?"

"I'm not strong enough, I don't have that much energy."

"Would an ancient angry mystical spirit give you more energy?"

"That should do it."

"Then I can help."

An hour later and I was sitting in the middle of a circle drawn in salt while Emilie was lighting candles round the room.

"So what, we hold hands and say cumbiar?"

Emilie kicked me gently in the back.

"Ow."

"Shut up! That so did not hurt."

"No. Do you remember when I pissed you off and you punched me in front of mum and I played it up loads saying it hurt even though you knew I had slayer strength?"

"Yes, I had to do all the washing up for a week."

"Good times. So seriously, whats all this for?"

Emilie sat in the circle opposite me.

"The salt is to purify the circle and the candles are to help us draw power, the world map is so we know where they are and the twigs round the outside act as a barrier so the spell searches in this dimension only. Put your hand out."

Emilie poured a handful of this ground up rock into my hand.

"Whats this? Magic rock?"

"something like that, it will draw the people out."

"Right, because that makes sense."

"Do you want help or not."

"Sorry, sorry."

Eric walked into the room.

"What are you two up to?"

"sacrificial ritual, Em is going to slit a goats throat in a minute. "

"I'm not gonna help in a minute."

"Sorry. We are doing a location spell, see if we can find that slayer."

Eric looked disapprovingly at me.

"Are you sure its a good idea to use magic? We know how unpredictable it can be."

"Thats only if its channeled wrong, I'm a witch it will work through me."

"How can you be sure? Have you ever done this spell before?"

Emilie look irritated, I could see an argument coming, probably should intervene.

"There is no harm in trying, Eric. I for one am very excited to dabble in the dark arts."

"There is no darkness! Or dabbling, its more like, experimenting. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are sis."

"Take my hands."

"I thought it wasn't a campfire?"

"Normally but because I am channeling your energy we need to psychically connect. Any more questions or can I do the spell."

"Spell away."

Em closed her eyes and started whispering under her breath, I had no idea what she was saying, sounded like Latin or some kind of dead language that nobody speaks anymore. I looked up at Eric who was staring at me. I knew talking would be out of the question with the spell and everything, but I can mouth words to him right?

"WHAT?"

I could see Eric try and resist mouthing words back to me in fear of looking like an idiot, but his need to voice his opinions, however silently was too overwhelming.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS."

"IT WILL BE FINE."

"YOU KNOW YOU CANT TRUST MAGIC."

"SHE EXPLAINED EVERYTHING ITS GONNA BE FINE."

"COLOURFUL TO MUCH TO LET SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YOU."

Colourful? I was never good at lip reading.

"COLOURFUL?"

"I KNOW, WHICH IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS."

I was completely lost. Colourful, colourful, col – our-ful. I mouthed it again and again. Eric was just looking at me confused while my sister still closed eyed chanted away.

"VIOLET, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I SUCK AT LIP READING. WHY ARE THINGS COLOURFUL?"

Eric placed his hands over his face and looked at me in frustration. He pointed to himself and at his eye, eye! I! Got that bit. He looked uncomfortable as lip reading suddenly had turned into a game of charades. He placed his arms round himself.

"HUG?"

Eric sighed and shook his head. He hesitated looking really embarrassed before putting his hand together to make a heart shape. Heart, love. He then jabbed a finger in my direction.

"I LOVE YOU?"

He mockingly silently clapped.

Colourful, I love you, colourful, I love you; they mouthed similar, I could completely understand where I was getting confused. I smiled at Eric who just shook his head at me.

I felt my sisters grip tighten round my hands, then a painful draining feeling coming from inside my chest, it was like being shot all over again. I looked over at my sister, she didn't look in pain at all, all that was different about her was her eyes as they blackened over. She let go of my hands and the pain was replaced with nausea; what is it with magic? Always makes me wanna vom. I scuttled back away from her and before I knew it my feet were off the ground and I was in Eric's arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little sick. Emilie?"

Her hands were hovering over the map and a white light came from her palms to the map. It shone brightly for a few moments then died down to a pulsing glow. The dark shadow in her eyes cleared and she looked down to the map.

"Your slayer is still in Mexico."

She looked up at me.

"Whats wrong?"

I was about to answer nothing when Eric answered for me.

"Whats wrong? Your 'safe' spell did something to Violet."

"Its ok, Eric, I just feel a little sick."

Understatement but shes my sister I wasn't going to get her upset, she'd been through enough. Em looked at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know borrowing magic would be that intense. You're ok though right?"

I broke out of Eric arms and walked over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, but if I vomit you're clearing it up."

I looked down at the map; a small white dot glowed over Mexico.

"They haven't left?"

"They are still there, or at least you slayer is."

"Then thats were I'll go. Can you keep an eye on her location and let me know if it moves?"

"Eric can you look and see if there are any flights available down to Colma while I pack?"

"Sure, I'll call Pam and Sookie and let them know we are going again and I'll see if Em can stay at Sookie's while we are gone."

"What?"

Emilie and I asked at the same time.

"I'm not staying in dumpsville while you guys swan off to save the day."

"Yes you are an so are you."

"Has the ghost of the first slayer told you otherwise? Even if she did it wouldn't stop me, what she going to do spook me to death? I not leaving you again Violet, I am coming with you and no ancient spirit is going to tell me otherwise. Okay?"

Eric, my vampire lover, I loved it when he got all authoritative on me.

**Feeedback? Thanks guys! **


	42. Back to Mexico

**Good news guys! I've just finished uni this year so I now have free time (Yay!) So I promise there will be more regular updates from now on. Hope you all enjoy. **

Eric did a much better job of getting flights than I did although Em did offer to teleport us over with the help of my energy but at the mention of magical transport my face turn green. I was in a disgusting mood though; I knew this was going to be dangerous and I hated the idea of risking the life of my younger sister when it was my job to protect her and I hated the thought of something happening to Eric. I felt my insides twist around themselves as I thought about a life without either of them; even just the thought of life without one of them made me shudder beyond control. If it came down to it; if a choice had to be made, I'd gladly give my life for either one of them. I was intoxicated by Eric, every fibre of my being pined for him and I was bound by a deep love for my sister, and I would gladly give my life for either one of them.

It was about an hour from sunrise and we were sitting in the waiting area waiting to get on the plane. To my dismay it turned out Eric had got a private jet. I was standing by the window in the airport staring out across the runway when Eric came up behind me and stroked my arm, I shrugged him off.

"Is it really going to be like this for the entire journey."

"It depends, are you going to be on it?"

I low blow, I know, but I was so angry, I regretted it as soon as I had said it though.

"Well that hurt."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like this Eric. Its dangerous and its you and my sister and if anything happened it would be my fault."

"I'm a thousand year old vampire, Violet, I can look after myself, and as for your sister, she's like you, she's tough and got that magic going on for her and I will do all I can to protect just as much as I will you."

I smiled at Eric. It was strange to think of the first time I ever met him, how we were then and how we are now. Emile walked over to us.

"They are calling us onto the jet."

"We should go, the sun will be up soon and Eric needs to get into the travel coffin."

* * *

We arrived at the other end and had a currier pick us up and take us to the hotel. It was a vampire hotel that had really high security. We still had a few hours till sunset and Emilie had ordered food up to our room but I was in no mood to eat.

"You sure you're not hungry."

"No, yes, I'm fine."

I pulled out a map of the area.

"Em, do me favour, do one of those locator spell on Katerina."

"Don't you think we should wait for Eric?"

"No. Now do the spell."

"Violet, I think it would be better."

"Well I don't! Emilie, this girl is sixteen, she is younger than you, and she has no idea whats happening to her, and I can't just sit here when I'm so close and do nothing. I have to help her, and I have to help her now. Now are you gonna help me or not?"

* * *

With a promise I wouldn't break or lose my phone my sister found her location and promised to stay in the hotel till Eric arose. Katerina's location was in a house, not to far from the dig that was going on. I didn't have much of a plan, it was sort of storm in there are find her and kill everything that tried to stop me.

I stood outside the house; it looked pretty normal from the outside, but then, from the outside, Quentin looked like a old little British man in tweed. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. It felt wrong, knocking on a door when you were about to probably injure whoever was standing on the other side, but as much as I trusted Em, I was still a bit untrusting of the magic and I didn't want to bust down the door of some elderly couples home who had the grand kids round for tea.

A women opened the door, she was about my age, she was tall with long red hair. At first she smiled at me, waiting for me to talk, but I had no idea what to say, saying"Hey you don't suppose you're keeping a vampire slayer hostage here are ya?" didn't quite cut it. After a few seconds her face turned into surprise and excitement.

"Oh jinxes! You're her aren't you?"

Did this girl know who I am? And if so, why is she so happy about it?

"Urm"

"The slayer! Gosh! Quick you better come in before someone sees you."

She grabbed my arm and aided me into the house.

"There is a perception glamour on the house but I still don't really want to put it to the test, you know."

No, no I didn't know. What is going on?

"I'm so glad you're here, Its been almost three days since Quentin teleported you out, we were beginning to think you weren't gonna come back and that we would have to send some sort of message to you begging you to come back."

"Wait a sec. Begging? Teleports? Perception glamours? What the hell is going on? Who the hell are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, its just, I'm so happy you're here! I'm Willow."

"Right, well, Willow, I'm running on a really tight schedule right now, and have lots of things to do. I've got another vampire slayer to find and I thought she'd be here, or a least a magic spell told me she'd be here-"

"Oh good it worked!"

"What worked?"

"Well I'm a witch and I knew lots of people would be wanted to find Rina so I put this perception spell up which included making location spells useless if the Watchers Council's witches tried to use them, but I also thought If you try and find her using it and you couldn't well, it would have sucked, so I made it so only magic linked to you would discover this location and it worked! Yay!"

"Wait, so, Rina is here? Katerina, vampire slayer."

Willow smiled at me.

"We arrived seconds after you were teleported out and well, you'd taken out all of Quentin's men and even if he wasn't weakened by the spell he just cast, his magic is no match for mine, so it was pretty easy to get Rina away from him and get her to a safe house...here."

"I wanna talk to her."

"Sure, shes in the kitchen."

I followed Willow through the small house to the back. She opened the door to a small desolate kitchen. Katerina was sitting by a table talking to a man, a man who I recognised. Within seconds I had him pinned against the wall by his neck and his feet flaying above the ground.

"James Travers."

"Joan. At least I was honest about my name."

"I had no idea that the Watchers Council was a family business."

"Its not. And if you let me down from the wall, I might be able to explain that I'm helping."

I removed my grip from around his neck and let him fall to the ground.

"This better be good."


	43. The Plan

James stood up clutching his neck coughing. I looked over at Willow who had her arm around Katerina who looked terrified. Great, the first time I met this girl, I killed two dozen men in front of her, and the second, I almost chock the life out of the person that has supposedly been keeping her safe. She must think so much of me.

James stood up and pointed to the seats around the table.

"Shall we all sit down?"

I pulled out a chair and sat down along with everybody else. I could tell Katerina was scared of me but at the moment I wanted to sort out James.

"So, I don't suppose you have a family member that goes by the name of Travers do you?"

I said in a really sarcastic tone.

"My Grandfather."

I crossed my arms over my chest and lent back in the chair, I was so ready to cause this guy pain.

"So please, do tell how you are meant to be helping and how you aren't some sort of agent for the Council."

"I'm not."

"So."

"I was brought up round the Council but I always found vampires fascinating, something I wanted to learn more about and not kill them. I went to Cambridge University to study archaeology and got a job in that area, caused a lot of arguments with my grandfather who wanted me to become a watcher obviously but I told him that wasn't what I wanted to do and long story short, I left England, abandoned the Council and moved to America."

"That was a short story?"

"Look, you don't trust me, or probably even don't like me."

"Yah think?"

"But I am on your side. The way Slayers are created and treated is wrong and now the existence of vampires is common knowledge and there is True Blood, Slayers are also unnecessary."

"So if you've had no attachment to the Council, how did you know about Katerina."

"I've kept an eye on the Council so I still know ruffly what has been going on but even more so when I heard that you wanted to reduce Slayer activity when they became public, I thought it would be interesting to see their reaction, then a couple of months ago, all those mass vampire killings, I thought you had been killed and then there was another slayer, but obviously it was you. Then Willow who I worked with at the AVL started talking to me about this British organisation that she thinks could be behind it, she had no idea that I knew it very well. We kept an eye on the situation and then when we saw on your file you had died, we thought if we could track down the next slayer and hide her before the Council got to her."

"So when you met me at the motel?"

"Honest to God, complete fluke. I mean, I thought you were dead."

"But you must have seen my picture before."

"Yeah but your file photograph was taken when you first became a slayer four years ago. I mean you looked similar but you'd think of all people the Council would know if a slayer was dead. Also Willow had located the next Slayer and there can't be two slayers at once. Or so I thought. I mean, care to explain that bit? How you're alive and by the bruises forming on my neck still active yet there is another Slayer sitting on the same table."

"Maybe, when I work out if I can trust you but right now all you need to know is that I am alive, kicking and ready to destroy and then rebuild the Council."

"Rebuild?"

"Of course. There is always going to be a slayer, that we can't undo and a large part of me thinks there always should be, but she should work with the Council, not be told what to do by them and together they should work with the the AVL, the Fellowship Of The Sun and the government and maintain a balance between them. All while being given the opportunity to have her own life, be able to look after her family and maybe even start her own one day. Oh and it should be a paid job."

"You think that I can do that?"

It was the first time Katerina had spoken. She looked at me, her eye filled with terror and pain.

"You think I have the strength."

"Being a Slayer isn't random pick; you were chosen for a reason, because inside, you have the potential for greatness. Power isn't just about physical strength, its your inner strength, your soul, your -"

From inside my pocket the most annoying, badly timed ringing sounded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Bad timing Eric, really, really bad."

"You in trouble?"

"No, I was making an awesome speech."

"...is that code for something."

"No! Anyway whats up."

"Sunset and you were gone, Em told me you went to the house the Slayer was, I'm near there now."

"You are? Ok come to the house I'll get someone to let you in."

I hung up the phone and stuffed it back in my pocket.

"Ok so where was I?"

"An amazing and uplifting speech that makes me wanna be a slayer."

Willow was gazing hypnotically at me.

"Right. Willow there is somebody coming to this house, can you invite him in please."

"He is a vampire?"

"But a good one who I trust, I promise."

"Alright."

"Anyway Katerina. There is some omnipotent force that chose you, because it saw something great in you. I know right now that being a Slayer must seem like a massive curse and believe me there have been so many times where I have thought that too, but its given me so many more opportunities and made me who I am and more than anything if I wasn't the Slayer, I would have never have met the man that I love."

"I love you too, even if you do drag me to some deep dank pits."

A deep and beautiful voice entered the room. I looked over to see my beautiful Eric taking up the entire doorway. Katerina ran to the other side of the room at his presents. I stood up.

"No Katerina, he is fine, he won't hurt you. Please you have to trust me."

Her eyes were fixed on him. I knew just what she was feeling; the first few months of being the slayer; you sensed every vampire near you and it struck fear into your heart.

"Katerina, I know how you feel but trust me, please."

Her eyes left Eric and were fixed on mine.

"I trust you."

Everyone sat back down apart from Eric who stood behind me.

"You know the current Council will never stand for this reform idea."

"I know, which I why I plan to take them out, anyone who won't change; for the greater good."

James nodded.

"For the greater good."

"Exactly."

"So do you have a plan?"

"I presume they are still in Colma?"

"They are; looking for Rina. We have laid some false magical trails but they will pick up on them eventually."

"We need lure Quentin out some where."

"Its not just him, there entire of the Council are here."

"All of them?"

"All of them and not just the Watchers, but their Witches, the entire coven has been pulled from England."

Ok, I should have seen this coming. Muscle and Watchers I can deal with, but a coven full of powerful witches?

"Are they loyal to Quentin? Can we not sway them?"

"This is Willows area not mine."

Willow smiled nervously at me, her eyes were fixed on me not daring to look up to the vampire in my shadow.

"Well, the coven leader Amy, she is a nasty piece of work and loyal to Quentin but she isn't necessarily our main problem."

"There are more witch problems?"

"The coven are a group of powerful witches but the most powerful isn't there leader; his name is Rack and he supplies extra magic to the rest of the group, sort of juices them up but its all dark magic and its addictive."

"So what you're saying is the entire Council's coven is on magic crack?"

"Pretty much."

"Then we offer them something better."

Eric spoke out making Willow jump she looked up at him.

"Um, better?"

"If we take out, Amy and this Rack the rest of the coven will not be held by her loyalty or his power, if we then offer them another source of power in exchange for their abandonment of the Council, thats the coven sorted."

"What can we offer?"

James questioned.

"Some of Violet's energy."

I turned to look at Eric and rose my eyebrows. Was he kidding?

"I bet you anything your energy is purer and ten times more powerful than Rack's, all we have to do is give them a little bit once."

He had a point and its not like I didn't have enough.

"Thats a good idea."

James looked at me in surprise.

"I guess that would work but we still need to take out Rack and Amy."

"Can you handle Amy?"

Eric questioned Willow.

"I think so."

"Be sure."  
"Yes, yes I can."  
"And Rack, he may be jumped up on magic but he is still human?"

Willow nodded, still nervous round Eric.

"Then I can still stick my fist through his heart."

Eric's statement made me smile. James rose his brows in surprise at my smirks; unsurprising really, I wonder how many people laugh at the idea of someone sticking a fist through another persons heart? I probably should keep the conversation going, Its probably not healthy for people to linger over the thought of Eric's hand in someone's torso.

"The Council will undoubtedly have body guards, I suggest injuring them to the point they cannot guard or get in our way but avoid their deaths."

"Are you sure thats wise? I mean, don't you think they might want revenge, they could be a threat."

I shook my head.

"No, James, if they were a threat they wouldn't be body guards, they would be Watchers."

"Fair point."

"So when do we plan on doing this?"

Willow's voice shook slightly.

"Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?"

James repeated in surprise.

"The longer we leave it the more in danger Rina is. Also the Council will find out I am here soon, we need to act fast and strong."

"So what the plan?"

"Eric and James take Katerina back to where we are staying, check on Em and see if she can't whip up some protection spells round them both. After you know they are secure, go and find where the Council are set up but be careful make sure nobody sees you both. Willow, you and I are going on a witch hunt."

"So I guess this means you trust me?"

"I guess this does James. But if you double cross me, or if something wrong happens at your hands, I will rip you from limb to limb. Understand?"

**please let me know what you guys think! **


	44. Purity is pain

**Hey! I don't know if anybody is still interested in this fanfic...its been a while but i've taken up writing again and i want to finish this as there isn't too much more to go. I hope people like it. Please review. Thank you so much for reading.**

Eric P.O.V.

We drove back to the hotel and Katerina and James followed me to the room. I was wary of James, I didn't like him or trust him, mostly because I think he has the hots for Violet but also there was just something about him that made me want to punch him. I opened the door to find Em standing the other side looking pissed off.

"What the hell took you soon long? I told you to call me."

"Something came up. Emilie this is James and Katerina."

Emilie walked up to Katerina.

"So, you must be her then?"

Katerina looked nervously at James and I.

"The other Slayer?"

Emilie rose her brows.

"Yes, I am."

"Huh, I thought you'd be taller or something."

Emilie sat down onto the sofa.

"So where is Violet?"

"Witch hunting. Em I need you to stay here with Katerina and set up some protection spells while James and I look for the Council."

"What, why do I have to stay here Slayer sitting?"

I hated moody teenagers, why can't they just do as they are told?

"Em, we have to much to handle without you being a moody brat. Just do as you are told and stay here."

She looked hurt and folded her arms.

"Fine. I'll set up the spells."

I walked out the Hotel; James was hot on my heels.

"So not a kids person then?"

"What?"

I really didn't want to engage in small talk with him.

"Back there, with Violets sister – bit harsh."

"Em and I don't really get on that well."

"Oh?"

"She stabbed me in the chest."

"Fair enough. It must be difficult."

"What?"

"Well, you're a vampire sheriff and with quite the reputation and now you're dating a vampire slayer and looking after her kid sister."

"I do not see your point."

"I just think it's quite a jump – axe wilding vampire Viking to family ma-"

My hand was around his neck pinning him against a street wall within half a second.

"Listen, James. We might be on the same side here right now but let me get this straight; I don't like you and I don't trust you, which means I have no interest in what you think. "

I let him down from the wall.

"Ok then."

Does this man have no idea when to be quiet. I just wanted to get this done.

"Any idea where the council are staying?"

"A few; there are some safe houses we should check out."

"Alright, lets go."

Violet p.o.v.

We were still sitting in the kitchen I was skim reading through pages of research Willow had done about the council and the covern.

"This is really good work."

Her face reddened and she smiled awkwardly; like she wasn't used to taking complements about her work.

"Its nothing really."

"Ever considered a job working for the council."

"The current one?"

I laughed and she smiled.

"Seriously though, when we pull this off I think you should take control of it, help Rina and her family."

She frowned.

"Won't you be around for that?"

Shes right…the way I said that was odd. I looked down at the papers.

"Yeah of course. I just…"

What? What did I just…I didn't know what to say, or think. Deep down, do I really think I'm not going to come out of this?

"You don't think you're gonna make this do you?"

She looked really upset. I'd lost my voice.

"No, I just..."

I rubbed my eyes.

"Honestly…I don't know. I have a feeling though; a feeling that I'm on a clock, borrowed time, I mean I should be dead and I'm not and that's something I can't ignore."

"Yeah but you've given so much and you're doing so much, it can't all be for nothing can it."

"I hope not, I hope its all for Rina and the coming slayers; so they don't have to go through what I have; the choice between family and duty. I don't think that's nothing."

She smiled a warm genuine smile I think her and I could be good friends. I picked up an old magic book that was on the table and started to flick through the pages when something caught my eye; or more my mind.

"Dajavu."

I suddenly said. Willow looked puzzled at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the book and this page, even you saying that."

I paid more attention to the page.

"An Orbispurgare translates roughly from Latin into cleansing orb; a tool for magic it can wield great power an purify ones aura."

"Let me see that."

Willow read the page.

"This could work; we can use it to channel your essence into the other witches it would be a pure power source that would be clean; it would be like getting a junkie clean without any withdrawals. How did I not think of this? Weird about the Dajavu."

"Something like that. How do we get one of these things?"

"The dig. They found one a few weeks ago. Its in storage on site."

"That can't be a coincidence."

"Being around you I'm starting to really not believe in those things."

"Have you got everything for the spell?"

"Pretty much. I'll need to prepare it."

"Good, you do that I'm going to get one of these ambipures."

"Orbispurgare."

"Right, that's what I said."

She grinned at me.

"Here, I can put a memory of the layout in your head; should take you right there."

She put her hands on my head and shut her eyes. Suddenly I could see corridors and doors in my head.

"Got it?"

"That was odd."

"And we don't have tones of time so, I'm sorry about this."

She touched my forehead and I felt this immense pressure before I appeared outside the dig site. Teleport, but much better than last time; better witch I guess.

"Okay I'm going to bring down the cctv system, don't go anywhere till I do."

I jumped and looked around me for Willow but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Willow?"

"I'm still at the house; think of this as magical intercoms. You're good to go past the first door alarms are off as is the first door lock."

I ran up and through the door.

"So you can hear me and I can here you?"

"Yep."

"Alright, catching up."

"You know where to go. Let me know when you get there, I have to get the spell ready."

"I don't know where to…"

As I said it I could see the route in my head; the magic she did before I left.

"Right got it. All the doors open?"

"All of them. Don't worry though, nobody will know you're there."

I ran down the corridor knowing where to go after about 5 minutes I came to the right door.

"Er…Willow, breaker, breaker…come in…"

"I can here you."

She laughed.

"Okay I'm here at the door. Is it open."

"It will be in a second…its on a different system. Okay should be open."

I pushed the door too before walking in.

"Hey Willow, is it me or does this seem….easy to you?"

"You would say that, you're not the one hacking into the system…"

"Right, so you're just good?"

"Darn tootin. Plus I don't think they expect us to go snooping around here now we have Rina."

"Okay."

I was freaking cautious walking into the room expecting some sort of trip wire or something, but Willow was right; there was no reason for us or anyone to break into an archeology dig. I went up to the draws and pulled out the right one thanks to Willows magical mind and picked up a small black sphere that was no bigger than an orange. As I touched it the black glass started clearing, turning clear with a white swirling mist inside it. I brought it up close to my face to get a better look; it was beautiful. For a second I saw the first slayers face staring at me making my stomach feel like it was falling through the floor, and just as she appeared she was gone.

"Hello? Violet?"

"Yeah I'm here sorry."

"Have you got it?"

"One creepy magical sphere; check. How are you planning on getting me out of -"

The pressure feeling again and I was back in the safe house looking at Willow who was more interested in the white sphere than me.

"It looks different."

"It turned white as I touched it. Does that happen a lot?"

"Not that I know of. We should do the spell, I don't want it interrupted and James and Eric should be back soon."

"Right."

In the middle of the floor was a salt circle and candles. Willow was grinding up some red coloured powder which I could only assume was part of the spell.

"Ow!"

Without warning she pulled out some of my hair.

"Sorry! I thought it would be better without warning. Wait seriously that hurt? What about your slayerness?"

"Slayer strength not slayer pain tolerance."

"It was only a few strands."

"What do you need it for?"

She was chanting under her breath and before my eyes I watched my dyed brown strands of hair go back to the honey golden colour that was my natural before she added it to the powder and ground it in.

"I needed it for the spell thought it would be better in its natural state. Okay you ready?"

"Just tell me what to do."

She painted symbols onto my arms and chest in what suddenly occurred to me to be blood.

"Is this necessary?"

"Sorry, its lambs blood if that helps."

"I don't understand your version of helping, its nothing like mine."

"And yes it is part of the spell. Now that's done take this and sit in the circle."

I took the orb thing and sat in the middle crossed legged and very conscious that there was lambs blood trickling down onto my white camisole.

"You ready?"

"Desperate for a shower and as ready as I'll ever be."

I held the orb out in one of my hands as she poured the red powder over it and my hand while she chanted in Latin…or I think it was Latin. As soon as she stepped out the circle my hand involuntarily clasped around the orb as a blindingly bright white light shone out of the orb. It felt like I was on fire; a white hot fire spreading through me, exploring every atom of my being, then just like an elastic band I felt it draw back out of me and in to the orb but dragging part of me in there with it.

Seconds later I was lying on the ground with the orb glowing a pale gold still burning in my hand. My throat was dry as ash and I looked around the room, which now looked trashed and saw Willow looking scared in a corner. I started to cough and she came over to me.

"Are you okay?"

She was shaking. I dropped the orb and saw my hand was red and actually burnt.

"Your hand."

"It will heal in a second. What happened?"

"I finished the incantation and it was like a storm in here. How do you feel?"

"Like I've just been hit with a truck."

I stood up with surprisingly much needed help from Willow. God I hate magic. Why would someone decided it would be a great plan to experiment with this shit? I moved the Orbispurgare with my foot slightly which now looked like a clear sphere.

"So what now?"

But Willow wasn't looking at the orb but in fact my stomach.

"What?"

I looked down to see blood over my white top. Great! Bloody lambs blood, why couldn't it have been milkshake or something? Oddly I could start to feel a dull ache in my stomach though.

"Violet, that's not the lambs blood. It wasn't there before the spell."

I lifted up my top and sure enough there were a dozen wounds that were all slightly open and I knew what they were immediately; gunshot wounds.


End file.
